Call To Change It All
by dayrdreambeliever
Summary: The last time Danny has seen and spoken Sam was the night of their high school graduation so what happens seventeen years later when he gets a call from Sam? Do old feelings come back up or have they never really gone away?
1. Do You Remeber Me? And Pregnancy

Voice mail: Hey it's Friday so I'm watching a movie and refusing to answer my phone. If I don't call you back on Saturday that means I didn't get a chance, and Sunday I am hanging out with whoever made plans with me. I will try to call you back when I get the chance, so be patient and leave a message after the beep. Unless this is a sales call because I am not buying anything and Dom I promise I will drop off those tickets. -BEEEEEEEP- Um hey you probably don't remember me because we haven't really spoken in a while.-

Danny paused the movie and started to listen to the familiar voice.

Voice mail: then I didn't make it to the reunion a couple weeks ago, but I uh was just going through some old boxes and I found my old year book. And you probably still haven't figure this out because I bet you are still clueless, uh it's Sam … Sam uh Manson. So yeah … if this is the wrong number I'm sorry and really embarrassed and if you don't even remember me well then this is really awkward. Oh shit (mumbled yelling and then a click)

Danny laughed as a smile spread across his face. He walked over to the phone and picked it up off the line. He hit star 69 and listened to the ring. He then began to get nervous

Sam: hello?

Danny: uh-uh-uh

Sam: hello? Hello?

Danny then hung up. He sighed and picked up the phone again. He pressed one number and waited.

Danny: yes can I please have the address of a Samantha Manson.

Danny: does that really matter? Thank you.

Danny then hung up and redialed another number.

Danny: hey it's me

Danny: no-no

Danny: yeah

Danny: well I am going to need a plane ticket.

Danny: to New Haven, Connecticut.

* * *

The timer on the oven went off, the phone rang, and the doorbell rang. Sam ran in all different directions.

Sam: Lea, get the door. It should be your father.

Lea: do I have to

Sam: get it!

Sam then picked up the phone and turned the oven off.

Sam: John?

John: Samantha something came up I can't make it.

Sam: what do you mean can't make it?

John: some business stuff. Tell Lea I'm sorry.

Sam: John you own a strip club you scumbag. She's your daughter and you missed last weekend. When are you going to spend time with her?

John: okay so I have a date at the house

Sam: I swear to God John. If you are not here in two minutes I am going to make sure every girl thinks that you are gay. Can that register in your brain? Huh?

Sam then hung up the phone. Sam let out a huge sigh and paced into the living room finding Lea on the sofa ignoring the door.

Sam: what part of "get the door" do you not understand?

Lea: I peaked it wasn't John

Sam groaned, Lea almost refused to call her father dad or father or something along those lines, she gave it up when she was thirteen and he vanished from her life, seeming to not be interested in her or being a father. Sam then opened the door. A man with messy black hair and crystal eyes looked at her. He seemed nervous and almost lost.

Sam: can I help you?

Danny: I-I uh, uh I-

Sam: look I'm not buying anything right now so don't waste your breath

Sam went to shut the door, but he put his foot in the door.

Danny: Sam?

Sam's eyes widened for a second, she looked back at her daughter who pretended not to be interested but was listening quite intently. Sam then pushed him out on the porch and shut the door behind her.

Sam: shit Danny.

Danny: hey Sam…

Sam: You should have called before you came.

Danny: I tried, but-

Sam: oh my god that was you? I'm sorry for telling you off.

Danny: no it's okay, I missed you.

Sam: no you didn't. You probably moved along fine and have a family and a perfect life with some beautiful woman and perfect children and every morning you say "how perfect"

Danny: no … no family. What 'bout you?

Sam: me? What else but life knocking me down. Nothing seems to get better. I've had it hard, but that's a long sad sob story no one really wants to hear.

Danny buried his nervous hands into his pockets.

Danny: so uh what's new with you?

Sam: well besides the whole occupation thing I have a daughter.

Danny: oh

Sam: yup

Danny: so who's the lucky guy you married then?

Sam: no not married. You know I just figured I get pregnant and he would walk out.

Danny: I'm sorry

Sam: oh I fully enjoyed the pregnancy and the hours of labor and then raising her was a fun experience.

Danny looked at her with an expression of concern.

Sam: calm down it's a joke, I would never take back having Lea.

Danny: okay

Sam: sorry just today isn't really the best day.

Danny: I hope it get's getter.

Sam: I think it will-

Just then the tires screeched into the driveway, Sam turned her head over to the car and then back to Danny.

Sam: Uh Danny you should uh go wait inside.

Danny: are you sure

Sam never answered the question. A man with dirty brunette hair, polo, a tee shirt under his polo and straight fitted black jeans. He stormed straight over the car.

John: What the hell, I thought you didn't want me to have any contact with her. You made that almost clear with your pregnancy.

Sam: how would you know what I was like when I was pregnant you were *never* around

John: oh here we go

Sam: she needs a father, John. Dammit.

John: why the hell is this so important to you?

Sam: you decided you didn't need to know that when you walked away.

John: you know I actually felt bad about leaving you, but now I am not!

Sam: happiest days of my life!

John: oh did she suck you in too? Cause that's all she does is suck people in she is like a bitching vampire but worse.

Sam: oh fuck off, forget about your daughter. You don't have a daughter, from now on.

John: I tell everyone that anyway.

Sam: oh so I just got myself pregnant

John: exactly.

Sam: I decided to climb on top of myself, have sex, and get pregnant?

John: yes?

Sam: I bet that would have been way more damn enjoyable.

John: oh I didn't hear you complaining that night.

Sam: oh my god. I thought you were making it race … "faster, faster, faster!"

John: you were speechless

Sam: I passed out! And before that you plopped down and said "Let's go!"

John: well if you weren't so drunk maybe you could have saved all this trouble.

Lea then came storming out with her bag. She stops and looks at Danny questionably, she gives him a once over while her parents are still arguing.

Lea: you here to take me away?

Danny: what?

Sam: Jesus Christ John, why do you have to do this all the time?

Lea: you guys are making a scene for the neighbors. John let's just get this over with.

John: are you sure you want to spend the weekend at my house.

Lea: fine I'll stay here. You don't ever come get me again, when every guy comes over nervous I'll tell them not to worry "I don't have a father, he never wanted to be in my life my mother just made him try for half of it."

John: Lea, I was just never meant to be a father.

Lea: well you get your wish once again. Go back to your blonde bimbo before she locks herself out of the coverable with the windows down.

Lea then walked back into the house ignoring her mother trying to help her.

Sam: Lea-

Sam: John, just don't come back!

John: Sam I-

Sam: I think it would best for everyone if you just stayed away. Okay?

John then walked back into his pick up and drove away. She sighed out a great groan and walked back into the house, she walked into the kitchen muttering stuff. Danny followed her a little worried. Sam pulled out a pan and slammed it on the counter. She pulled out what looked like a chicken, but probably was some vegan tofu thing that looked like chicken. She then took out a huge chef's knife.

Sam: he does this all the time. I can't believe I even believed when he said he wanted to be in her life. I should have known better. I saw this coming yet I caved in. I am so stupid

Sam then took the knife and stabbed it into what looked like chicken; she then pulled it towards her in one shift motion creating a slit. She then pulled out some vegetables and started to chop them up.

Sam: you know what he has done for us? Nothing, Nothing! I mean she needs a father in her life. I have no idea what a parent does because mine were never around and so I am just making this up as I go along and I feel lucky if I actually do something right. Half the time I don't even know what she is up to. Why the hell did my daughter have to be like me? I mean I know I was awful but come on if you met my parents you would be awful too. You would also think that with her being just like me it would be easier. No way! She also has her father in her, which is where I tend to everything wrong, especially when she started dating, and then all I asked was to meet the boy. I didn't embarrass her, and I didn't make up any stupid ass rules, what happens she still ends up sneaking around. I thought we had a good relationship until last week. It was career week in her school and I of course got called in. I started talking about my career and what happens this stupid punk kid raises his hand and asks "Is it true you had Rory when you were only 20" well I said yes and try to change the subject, but then another one starts up with a question about my pregnancy. Then she just totally acts mad at me, but when I ask what's wrong she says "nothing" and not like a rude annoyed nothing just like …. Nothing …. Nothing. Then I get the call from the doctor and now my life is spiraling out of control. …. Uh can I get you anything?

Danny: give me the knife

Sam: why?

Danny: because you are obliviously upset and you shouldn't have a knife in your hands when you are upset

Sam: I'm fine

Danny: right and that's why you were talking faster than my brain and processes.

Sam: sorry. I guess I should take her out and tell her what's going on. Oh dammit I have appointment. You mind hanging out here?

Danny: uh no … may I ask why? You used to stay home alone all time.

Sam: I know, but our next door neighbor is a pedophile and he already tried to break in once.

Danny: and he isn't arrested because

Sam: he is like a billionaire and because I couldn't call the cops on him a second time because I pulled a gun out on him.

Danny: oh well, I guess it's a good idea to have a gun then.

Sam: I bought it so I could shoot her father, but then I figured it isn't a very smart idea to raise a child in jail, but if I wasn't pregnant I defiantly would have gone through with it.

Danny: uh huh.

Sam: okay I guess I am being a vague on the details, but I'll fill you in when I get back. Um just don't feed her walnuts because she is highly allergic if she does happen to eat nuts her epée pen is in the drawer to the left of the phone in the front.

Danny: no walnuts got it. Don't worry about anything.

Sam: Lea get down here!

Lea then came running down the stairs and stood staring at her mother.

Sam: I have to go out. Danny is going to hang here. Do not set the place on fire; do not set him on fire! Do not fake death! Do not call 911 about a burglar, rapist, trespasser, or all the above and others you can think of. Do not pretend to flirt or have a sexual attraction to him. Do not walk around undressed. Do not tell him any lies about me, for example I am a stripper and I call myself Tammie or that I have actually have seven kids. Do not leave the house without telling anyone where you are going. Do not ask questions about bras, underwear, sex, puberty or anything along those lines. Why? Because I know I have discussed everything with you very clearly. If I find out that you do anything to him like the others the door is coming off your room. Why can I do that? Because I am the boss of you and I will always be the boss of you until you are eighteen then you can do whatever you want to do with your life.

Lea: fun sucker

Sam: I love you too, I'll be back later

Sam then walked out the door with Danny following behind her.

Danny: Sam? Uh Sam?

Sam: yeah

Danny: should I be worried. Is there anything else I should know?

Sam: you'll be fine. She's like a fish, you feed her and she'll stay alive, unless you give her walnuts, but I already told you about that. Oh she's lying if she looks you in the eye and flat out says it. She is telling the truth if she is soft and asks you A How you know me B what made you come C why do you care and anything else about you. You know you pass her test when she nods and tells you something about herself. I promise everything will be okay, and if you need anything don't hesitate to call. My cell phone number is on the fridge.

Danny: okay

Sam then in her car and drove away letting the engine roar and the tires screech. Danny sighed and walked back inside. He found a pair of eyes glaring at him

Lea: What do you think you are going to get lucky or something?

Danny almost chocked.

Danny: what?

Lea: You know you pretend to mister perfect and like kids, but in reality you hate them and you just want to do her and leave the next morning.

Danny: I would never do that.

Lea: uh huh …. How do you know my mother anyway? You pick her up in a bar or something.

Danny: we went to high school together and we used to be best friends.

Lea: then why all of a sudden do you show up. I mean you were out of her life for years and you decide to just show up at her doorstep.

Danny: well she actually called me.

Lea: why?

Danny: I don't know.

Lea: Well I hope you know my parents are going to get together.

Danny: Lea, I know I am butting in, but why would you think that?

Lea: because they had to love each other at one point. I mean I was always taught when you have sex you are supposed to love each other.

Danny: well I don't know what happened with your parents, but I want to say that some men don't actually love the woman and they just say it.

Lea: why would they just say it?

Danny: I don't know.

Lea: okay … well what do you do for a living? I mean you have a job right?

Danny: I teach high school science.

Lea: wasn't able to make it the labs

Danny: close I wanted to an astronaut

Lea: what stopped you?

Danny: something got in the way of grades and there was something more important that I needed to stay on earth for.

Lea: drugs?

Danny: no

Lea: alcoholic?

Danny: no

Lea: love?

Danny: no

Lea: physical

Danny: no

Lea: then what?

Danny: just something

Lea: hmmm…. (Nods)…. I want to be Journalist, eventually an editor of a newspaper.

Danny: That's cool. I wasn't very good at writing or English.

Lea: oh. Hey are you close with your students? I mean do they come to you for advice and help?

Danny: what kind of help?

Lea: like situations help, stupid drama help.

Danny: I guess so. Why?

Lea: because you're pretty easy to talk to.

Danny: uh thanks...?

Lea: So I need some help and I totally can't tell my mom or anyone else. I mean I guess I could tell my mom we are pretty close, but I dunno.

Danny: what kind of help are we talking?

Lea: okay I am just going to flat out say and rip it off like a band aid because it is that bad.

Danny: okay.

Lea: I'm pregnant and I am going to elope.

Danny: is one of those things your mom was talking about?

Lea: no I am defiantly pregnant. I took like four pregnancy tests.

Danny: okay wow. Um how old are you?

Lea: seventeen.

Danny: I think you need to tell Sam, your mom.

Lea: I can't.

Danny: I'll be there and your mom would never hate you or disown you or make you do anything you are not willing to do. Trust me I grew up with her.

Lea: can you tell her.

Danny: if you really want me to, but I think that you should tell her.

-Couple Hours Later-

Sam back into the house with stress running through her, she set her keys and purse down and walked into the dining room, she flicked on the light and jumped when she saw Danny and Lea sitting there.

Sam: you guys scared me. Is everything okay?

Lea was silent and Danny looked at her.

Sam: oh my god, what did she do?

Danny: Sam, we need to talk.

Sam: Lea what happened this time?

Lea: I'm pregnant

Sam: what?

Lea: I'm pregnant

Sam: I'm sorry I just had a really long drive; I don't think I'm hearing you correctly

Lea: I'm pregnant

Sam: is this something you two came up with? Something to keep my mind off everything?

Lea: no

Sam: Lea don't kid around with things like this

Lea: mom, I'm really pregnant

Sam: well how did this happen?

Lea: I don't know mom, how did I happen?

Sam: watch your mouth.

Lea: sorry

Sam: Lea can you go to your room for a minute. I'll be up to talk to you.

Lea walked up with her head down. Sam sat down for a second feeling a little light headed, but soon coming back. Danny had no idea what to say, he had no idea why he was here, he had no idea why she was even speaking to him, remembering the last time they had spoken.

-FLASHBACK-

The house was filled with noise, between the music and people screaming over the music, and the shouting over the people screaming over the music. Everyone was either flat out drunk or at least buzzed. A guy stood up on the table and screamed out the class number and a Wahoo. Well what do you expect after they graduated? Sam walked in and looked around. She then spotted Tucker grinding up with two other women. He smiled at her and excused himself.

Tucker: you made it!

Sam: no

Tucker: what?

Sam: let's go outside!

Tucker: what?

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled Tucker out the door, there were a bunch and people outside and you could still hear the music quite clearly, but at least you could hold a conversation.

Sam: so this is where I say goodbye?

Tucker: what are you talking about? Goodbye?

Sam: I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning.

Tucker: aw Sam

Sam: you're a great friend. I'm promise to keep in touch.

Tucker: okay but don't let those college kids get to ya

Sam: don't worry.

Tucker: you saying goodbye to Danny boy?

Sam: you better have a ride home mister drunk

Tucker: yeah, yeah, and you still have to answer my question.

Sam: no I don't think so. We haven't exactly been on speaking terms and I don't think I can take it.

Tucker: well I think you're making a big mistake

Sam: I'll be fine

Tucker: No, you won't be fine.

Sam: I can piece myself back together don't worry.

Tucker then hugged tightly.

Tucker: give me a call when your plane lands.

Sam: okay … bye Tuck

Tucker: see ya Sam.

Sam tapped the last box in her room and sighed. She stood up and saw Danny standing there out of breath.

Danny: is it true?

Sam: is what true?

Danny: you're leaving

Sam: yup

Danny: why?

Sam: it just has to be this way

Danny: we're supposed to stay friends forever

Sam: do you really think that was gonna happen. We have to go to college, we have to get jobs and live in the real world. In the real world people do not stay friends forever.

Danny: why can't we be forever?

Sam: we are like Lennon and McCartney

Danny: they were great together

Sam: yeah, while it lasted, but soon they couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other.

Danny: I don't want you to go.

Sam sighed and turned away; Danny flung her around and pressed his lips to hers. He looked down at her.

Danny: I still love you …

Sam looked at him and then pressed her lips against his, heating the moment even more.

Danny woke up with the sun shining in his face. He rubbed his eyes and turned over seeing an empty space next to him. He sat up letting the sheet fall off his chest. The room was empty except for a note on the window sill. He couldn't believe it was goodbye.

-ENDFLASHBACK-

Sam: where did I go wrong?

Danny: you did nothing wrong

Sam: I sure as hell messed up somewhere.

Danny: I'm sure you didn't

Sam sighed and walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door. Lea answered the door in her baggy tee and pajama pants.

Lea: mom, I'm really tired can we talk tomorrow.

Sam: I'll only be a second and I just need to tell you something really important.

Lea let her in; Sam sat on the bed next to her daughter.

Sam: I now probably is not the best time for this, but –

Sam stopped when she heard a sneeze.

Sam: your boyfriend's in the closet

A boy the age of Lea walked out. He had on jeans and a tee shirt, his hair was blonde and curly. The anger rose in Sam and she forced over to him.

Sam: what the hell do you think you are doing?

Shawn: Ms. Manson wait ….

Lea: mom!

Shawn: I told my parents about the baby and they didn't want anything to with Lea or the baby, but I don't want that.

Sam: how could you get her pregnant? Why did you push her into having sex then?

Lea: mom, it was my idea

Sam turned around thunder shock and taken back.

Sam: what?

Lea: I'm sorry,

Shawn: Ms. Manson, please understand. We're in love.

Sam: love? How the hell do you know what love is?

Lea: we are getting married whether we have your permission or not.

Sam was silent for a moment. The two stood next to each other looking at her with hope.

Sam: Shawn why don't you go get your stuff, you can stay in the spare room.

Shawn walked outside and saw Danny on his phone. Shawn wondered who it was, but he knew he was coming back if the man with black hair turned out to be any trouble. Danny walked outside when he got a phone call from Tucker.

Danny: what's up?

Tucker: what do you mean what's up. I stopped by your apartment and you weren't there.

Danny: oh sorry. Hey you think you can substitute for me?

Tucker: okay why? No wait first where are you?

Danny: Sam's

Tucker: Sam who? Ohmigod did you get someone pregnant and now you have to marry them? Is she a librarian stripper, she sounds like one.

Danny: no, Sam, Sam that Sam

Tucker: you lost me

Danny: Sam Manson!

Tucker: not uh … no way

Danny: yeah

Tucker: but she-

Danny: I know

Tucker: I want to talk to her!

Danny: uh now is not the best time

Tucker: you two had sex didn't you?

Danny: no!

Tucker: then why can't I talk to her

Danny: look she is really stressed right now

Tucker: she is still pissed at you, isn't she? Why did you just go see her anyway?

Danny: I don't know if she is still pissed at me, and she called me. You can check the message machine if you don't believe me.

Tucker: well what are you doing there?

Danny: I don't know. We really haven't had a chance to talk.

Tucker: oh man

Danny: what?

Tucker: you're still in love with her.

Danny didn't answer.

Tucker: oh my god, you really are.

Danny: look I don't know if I am, and even if I am that doesn't matter. I've got to go, bye.

Sam walked out of the room and down the stairs, as she walked down she could feel tears welt up in her eyes. Danny got a glimpse of them and met her at the end of the staircase. He took her in his arms and held her tight.

Danny: hey, everything is going to be okay.

Sam: alright well I am not letting you stay at a hotel, um you can take my room and I'll sleep down here.

Danny: I won't take your room.

Sam: no it's fine really-

Danny: you need sleep

Sam: you have a long flight and car ride, besides I never sleep anyway

Danny: when was the last time you had sleep, and don't lie to me

Sam: uh three nights-no four- I can't remember! But that doesn't matter.

Danny: well the least I will let you do is share the bed.

Sam: fine

Danny: Sam?

Sam: hmm

Danny: I missed you

Sam looked up at him almost shocked; she slowly closed her eyes and leaned closer. Danny barley felt their lips touch when she pulled away; he opened his eyes and caught her looking at a boy who couldn't have been much older than Lea.

Sam: (gulp) uh Shawn-

Shawn: Ms. Manson I'm sorry I-

Sam: call me Sam, the guest room is up stairs last on the right.

Shawn: you hate me don't you?

Sam: I don't hate you.

Shawn: No?

Sam: No, though I did imagine at least 20 different ways to remove your head from your body.

Shawn: Really? Which one looked the best?

Sam: Hedge clippers. Really dull ones.

Shawn: No, you wouldn't want it to go quick, would you?

Sam: go to bed Shawn.

Shawn: right

Sam turned back to Danny and jumped back seeing how close they really were.

Sam: um can I get you anything?

Danny: Sam?

Sam: cause I am going to have some green tea and go to bed

Danny: Sam?

Sam: yeah

Danny: I uh- I think we should talk

Sam: oh really about what?

Danny: well let's start with why you called

Sam: uh … I was going through my year book and I just thought-

Danny: you just thought you would contact me after all these years, after you left me.

Sam: and I wanted to say sorry about having sex with you and leaving.

Danny: why did it take so long?

Sam: well you could have called me

Danny: I think you made it clear that you didn't want that

Sam: come with me

Sam grabbed Danny's hand and led him into the basement. The light was dim and old and the place was filled with boxes.

Danny: keep everything don't you

Sam: oh half of it is John's stuff, but the court wouldn't let me burn it. Just watch your step.

Danny: what are we doing down here?

Sam: this is where I kill you.

Danny stopped shocked.

Sam: kidding, I told you …. I have to show you something.

Sam stopped at the back wall and reach up over the trim of the door. She pressed her feet to the balls so she could reach further back.

Danny: you want help

Sam: I got it

Sam pulled down a key and handed it to him.

Danny: a key?

Sam: you can open the door if you want.

Danny: nothing is going to pop out of me, right?

Sam: only one way to find out.

Danny opened the door and boxes slowly slid down off a pile. Sam reached up on the shelf and pulled down three bundles of envelopes.

Danny: what? When?

Sam: I just never got the courage to send them, after I didn't get a call or email, or letter from you.

Danny: and Tucker?

Sam: I sent him gifts and we tried to keep up, but soon we got busy and haven't really spoken a lot after college.

Danny: oh … I just didn't think you wanted me to … you know.

Sam: I didn't know if you wanted to.

Danny: can I read them?

Sam: they're yours; you can open the gifts too.

Danny smiled and opened the first letter.

_Dear Danny,_

_College is pretty awesome. I lucked out with my roommate; she is the total art freak and often starts projects randomly. It could have been worse. I could have someone like Paulina. She is the one who got me to sit down and write this letter to you. That's right I told her about you. I didn't tell her everything; she just asked if I have ever had really good friends. So I bet you enjoying the whole college experience with Tucker. I hope you are still not mad about me going to a college far away. I know we planned on going to college together, but not everything goes as planned. I guess that also applies to our friendship and relationship. I don't think you will get this letter, so there is no point of really saying much. I don't think you are going to get this letter because I don't think I am going to send it. I don't think I am going to send it because I haven't heard from you. Tucker and I still keep in touch and I have been waiting for a call or email, but so far nothing. That is why you won't get this letter. You probably already have moved on. Just promise me that you keep safe._

_Much of Luck,_

_Sam_

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sam and Danny leaned against the car. Tucker was sitting on the hood well into his game, until Paulina walked down the steps in a strapless top and mini skirt. Sam looked up at Danny who seemed to be starting to stare. Sam softly touched his face and pulled him down for a kiss. When she pulled away she raised an eyebrow.

Danny: what?

Sam: just reminding you … that your girlfriend is standing right here.

Danny: maybe you want to remind me again.

Sam: no I think you get it.

Tucker: thank god.

Sam: you're just mad because you don't have a girlfriend

Tucker: maybe I'll ask the new girl

Sam: we don't want to punish her

The bell then rang.

Danny: come on … Lancer is going to throw a fit if I am late again

Sam: Mr. Hero no way. He will throw a fit if I am late again. Everyone worships you now; they could never get mad at you.

Danny: I wish they would.

Sam: well you didn't wish that before.

Danny: I know I know, let's just go

The three walked into the auditorium, where their English class being held today, and sat in the front, but the last of the rows that was to be filled up. The row in front of them sat the usual popular crowd. Paulina came in bouncing after them; she stopped at their row and smiled. Both boys smiled back while Sam scowled at her. Ever since Paulina and everyone else had found out about Danny's secret she has wanted to steal him, stealing him from Sam was just a plus.

Paulina: hi guys,

Sam: what do you want Paulina

Paulina: don't hate me just because you don't have boobs

Sam: aw well at least I don't stuff my bra

Paulina: I do not stuff my bra

Tucker: I think-

Sam/ Paulina: no one cares!

Sam: hey don't talk to him that way, only I can talk to him like that!

Paulina: aw looks like wlittle Sam woke up on the wrong side of her coffin

Sam: bite me

Paulina: I'm not the vampire

Mr. Lancer then came pacing in.

Mr. Lancer: Okay, everyone settle down, Manson, Sanchez take your seats. Unless there is a problem, then please let's discuss it.

Paulina: I was trying to sit down, but Samantha wouldn't allow me to sit there.

Mr. Lancer: Manson-

Sam: oh but Mr. Lancer people are beginning to talk

Mr. Lancer: that just pushed you to a double.

Sam shrugged and plopped back down in her seat.

Mr. Lancer: now that we have settled that dispute let us begin our lesson on Shakespeare.

Danny leaned in and whispered to Sam.

Danny: why did you do that?

Sam: I was getting detention anyway

Danny: I mean fight with Paulina

Sam: I am not about to sit here and let her do that

Danny: do what?

Sam: you know -… and no it is not getting to me!

Danny: what are you talking about?

Mr. Lancer: Miss. Manson would you care to share what you and Mr. Fenton are talking about?

Danny: (whisper to Sam) don't

Sam: I was just saying that since Shakespeare lived in such a time period where women were forbidden on stage he expressed expressions of love through words, thus making him one of the greatest.

Mr. Lancer: would you care to tell me how he did so?

Sam: since he did not want two men on stage having sex because the audience may laugh, he wrote it through words so they would find it romantic, so in one way he words are like sex.

Dash: hey I think Goth Girl is asking to get some, I would offer-

Sam: save your breathe you'll need it to blow up your date

The whole class laughed at her snappy comeback as dash sunk in his seat.

Dash: Mr. Lancer I think we should have Manson take her Midol before class.

Mr. Lancer: at least she still passes my class, Mr. Baxter. Miss. Manson is also right about Shakespeare. Women were not allowed on stage back then and since so, he would not appreciate the audience laughing at the wrong time. So he expressed actions through words.

Paulina turned around and smiled at Danny, passing him a note. Sam glared at her and felt a stab of jealousy run through her. She hated that she was jealous of Paulina, but Danny had been lately staring off at her, and giving her a charming smile. He also had the perfect excuse if he was late for a date, which he was often, but Sam could never argue his excuse.

Mr. Lancer: To get in the spirit of Romeo and Juliet, we will be taking a trip to Italy. When we return you will all be given the parts of which I think you can portray and instead of reading the play on your own you will be acting it out here. Class will be in the auditorium until we are finished. Don't worry you will not be performing for others, only me, and there will be no auditions. I ask you to please pick up a form on your out and have them returned and signed by tomorrow. We will leave this Friday. That is five days from now. We will then return after a two weeks.

-Detention-

Mr. Lancer sat at his desk grading papers, while Sam sat in her seat trying to pass time. Then a ghost whooshed by followed by Danny, who was followed by Paulina. She made a mumbled irritated noise and pushed her chair back.

Mr. Lancer: something wrong Miss. Manson?

Sam: nothing ….

Mr. Lancer nodded and Sam pulled out a paper.

Sam: Mr. Lancer?

Mr. Lancer: no you cannot leave early

Sam: no, um let's go hypothetical

Mr. Lancer: okay

Sam: let's say there is this girl, and these two other people who she grew up with and let's say one of them always wanted it to be the three of them together forever, and they all apply for the same colleges, but the one girl applies for one more and the college is really far away from where they innately planned to go. What happens if she got in?

Mr. Lancer: Miss Manson you were always my best student.

Sam: what about Nate?

Mr. Lancer: Nate is not going to make it in the real world. Sure he is the smartest kid here, but you have the guts and confidence that get you places. I suggest you go to the Ivy League school, if that is what you want to do. If you wish to stay with your friends, there will be no doubt that you will succeed in that school either, but what does Sam want?

Sam: hmmm ….. Well do you believe in long distance relationships?

Mr. Lancer: if she is living and a human and will give me a chance please introduce me, whether she cheats or not.

Sam: so I am permitted to go on the trip

Mr. Lancer: as long as you prevent any physical contact with Miss. Sanchez.

Sam: well my time is up.

Mr. Lancer: I'll see you in class tomorrow, on time please.

**-End Flash Back-**

_Dear Danny,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Gag me! Yes I still find this holiday pointless. It is only here for marketing and to point out who has someone and who doesn't. Nightmare, isn't it? Spoils of war. The result of a commercially financed assault against the unattached individual. Week after is always the hardest. These newbie couples have the lifespan of a monarch butterfly. By Friday, the streets will be littered with their crispy corpses. I am sitting here in the café, having my chi tea while a bunch of love sick puppy couples are cuddling close. So why do I miss you so? I hate this holiday, but for some reason it only made me miss you more. My daughter, who I have mention in the last couple letters, is spending the day with her deadbeat father. Trust me I wouldn't mind if he got hit by a car. I think I did hit him once with a car? But you really didn't need to know that. I will let you go back to life, probably with a girlfriend, fiancé, or wife, while I go back to my exact version of 'hell on earth'._

_Sam_

Danny looked up to find Sam gone. He stood up and walked back up to look for her. He walked out onto the porch in the backyard and saw Sam standing in the pouring rain. Her clothes and hair both clung to her face and body. He walked out and stood in front of her.

Danny: What are you doing?

Sam: I know Lea told you. I knew she would, so I wouldn't have- so wouldn't have-

Danny: Lea did not tell me anything

Sam: I'm sick, I'm pretty sick.

Danny stood there taken back and confused.

Sam: (broken up and emotional, and heavy breathing) I ha- I have breast cancer. Tomorrow morning I have to- I have to go into the hospital and they have to cu- oh shit. And they have to cut off [motions towards breast] (sobbing) Jesus. I hav- shit!

Sam then sat down sobbing. Danny knelt down and touched her arm reassuringly.

Danny: hey look at me; I want you to look at me. I'm right here and I promise you, you're going to be alright. You're going to be alright.

Sam started to say something, but Danny pressed his lips against hers. Sam pulled away shaking her head and breathing heavily.

Sam: I didn't mean that. I didn't-

Danny then pulled her up and into his arms with another passionate kiss.


	2. Europe Isn't Always Love and Romance

Danny, Lea, and Shawn all sat at home waiting for the call from the hospital. There had been a long stiff silence for a while now.

Lea: so this is some great conversation going here

Shawn: I don't think anyone knows what to say

Lea: so Danny if you and my mom were such great friends as the yearbook and you say, how come I never heard about you?

Danny: it's complicated

Lea: that's what Rebecca's mom said about sex, yet here I am pregnant and I didn't find it that complicated. Did you Shawn?

Shawn: I think your mom is going to shoot me.

Lea: you can either tell me the story about my mom and you or I sit here and continue to talk about sex and pregnancy which was clearly thought up by a man. At least that's what my mom said.

Danny: fine, but I don't think your mom would want you to know this, or she would have told you herself.

Lea: she isn't here, is she?

Danny: so we were great friends for a while, second grade to be exact, then the end of sophomore year we began to date. Senior year, we went on a class trip to Italy and I guess it was then that we drifted…..

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sam walked to the building holding her camera up. Danny then walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. Instead of smiling and blushing she continued what she was doing.

Danny: okay what did I do this time?

Sam: nothing, sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now.

Danny: oh …. So I was thinking that for our down time we should check out some clubs.

Sam: you're not even going to ask what I have on my mind.

Danny: uh- …. ….. If you really wanted to tell me you would have.

Sam: you're right, you're right.

Danny: okay what's wrong?

Sam: nothing. I just thought… No never mind.

Danny: well how about you tell over a romantic date, just us, whatever you want.

Sam: whatever I want?

Danny: yup?

Sam: I want to have dinner, just you and me, no distractions, nothing in our way.

Danny: okay …

Paulina then swayed over and clung onto Danny's arm.

Paulina: beautiful isn't it?

Danny: yeah I guess

Sam: Paulina, do you even know the name of this building, when it was built or the purpose of it?

Paulina: I am not a retard Sam … oh don't you know?

Sam: if you are questioning my- Never mind

Right then all Sam wanted to do was lung herself at the girl and beat her face in but lately had been keeping a close eye on her and if got anymore detentions she would be saying hello to boarding school.

Paulina just smiled at Sam's daggered glare, and then pushed herself closer to Danny who was trying to get out of being in the middle of the two of them and avoid Sam being even more upset with him.

Paulina: Danny what are you doing hanging over here, my group is over there silly.

Danny: I know-I th-thought I would hang out with Sam.

Paulina: she doesn't need company, herself pity and bad taste in clothing is enough

Danny looked over at Sam waiting for her to say something or attack the girl but instead she looked at him and shook her head.

Sam: At least when I walk in a puddle I drown

Paulina: are you calling me shallow

Sam: gee what gave you that idea?

Sam then stomped away over to Tucker, who was talking to two Italian women.

Tucker: You're not supposed to be here

Sam: Calm down I'm not going to but in.

Tucker: so ladies-

Tucker turned around they were gone.

Tucker: that has happened three times today.

Sam: Kill me slowly and painfully

Tucker: what happened this time?

Sam: she is like-like a curse or something … but in her case it's bad pimple you can't pop or get rid of, no madder how hard you squeeze.

Tucker: is it really her you're mad at?

Sam: yes! …. No …. Maybe … I'm always mad at her, but I guess I really mad at-

Tucker: Danny, because he gets all the attention and-

Sam: and because every person with hormones is after him, throwing me aside like-like last week's news.

Tucker: Have you told him this?

Sam: no

Tucker: does he know you feel like this

Sam: no, but if he did he would just laugh

Tucker: how would you know...?

Sam: like he would even listen, it's all in one ear and out the other because I don't have my brain in my boobs.

Tucker: hehe

Sam then punched his arm.

Tucker: ow!

Sam: it's your own fault

Sam sat in the restaurant waiting, she checked her watch and look around. The hostess approached her.

Hostess: Miss, are you ready to be seated now?

Sam: um, you can cancel my reservation

Hostess: Maybe he just got caught up

Sam: yeah, probably …. Well I'm used to it.

Sam walked down the sidewalk sadly. All around her were people in love and caught in the beautiful moment, and scenery. She could hear her name being called but she didn't turn around till someone caught her arm. She saw Danny panting and looking at her confused.

Danny: didn't you hear me? I was calling for you.

Sam: sorry

Danny: what's wrong, I thought we had a date

Sam: well I just thought you know, you got busy again

Danny: Well I'm here now

Sam: you know I am not even worried anymore.

Danny: what? Why are you mad at me?

Sam: I'm not mad … I just … I've done some thinking.

Danny: about what?

Sam: you are always late to our dates …

Danny: Sam, it's not like I can help it … I mean-

Sam: that's just it, you have the perfect excuse … I would never know if you ever cheated on me because you have the perfect excuse, that I just have to accept and cannot question. I want to trust you and I do trust you …. It's just ….

Danny: wait … I'm confused-what are you talking about?

Sam: You've had a crush on her since forever and you want me to just play dumb and pretend that you're not thinking about dating her now that you can have her

Danny: Sam, I would never … I love you.

Sam: Danny, why were you late?

Danny: you want the truth

Sam: yes

Danny: I was with Paulina but its not-

Sam then began to walk away not wanting to hear it anymore and not wanting to cry in front of him.

Danny: Just listen to me! Alright?

Sam: why should I … why do I need to hear more. Either way I know she kissed you and flirted with you and before it got out of control you just went along with it, like you have been, just acting like it's normal and nothing is different. Expect the problem is everything is different. I know I am being a stupid whinny jealous bitch, but I have been trying to tell you something really important, but every time I try to talk you about it, a ghost comes, or she hangs on you, or something distracts you and what I say goes in one ear and other the other. I feel like what I have to say doesn't matter. I am also sick of not being my own person …. I am now known as your girlfriend …. I guess that is a hell of a lot better than Goth geek, Goth Freak, Goth girl … but at least then I knew I was someone and not just a girl who is dating a hero. Yes I knew this was going to happen, but I'm still my own person-

Danny: wait what have you been trying to tell me? Huh …. Because you haven't exactly come out told me. Maybe you've dropped hints but hints aren't telling me

Sam: I got accepted into Yale …. And I want to go

Danny stood there shocked for a second.

Danny: but I thought we agreed to go to the University of Dc?

Sam: I know, but I didn't think I would get into Yale, and …. -come on you know we couldn't have stayed together forever.

Danny: why? What would stop us?

Sam: Everything …. We know it's not just us in this world. There are other guys I am going to meet and there are plenty and prettier girls out there-

Danny: what are you saying that there are better men out there for you to date?

Sam: no, I am saying that there are better women out there you can date

Danny: so you date other men?

Sam: (Groan) I don't like when we do this

Danny: I don't either.

Sam: And I'm sick of it.

Danny: Well, so am I.

Sam: We can't keep getting this close just to have something completely derail us again. And frankly there's only one thing I can think of that could solve it. …. ….. Break up.

Sam almost chocked on her words, it was a hit in the stomach but it was the right thing to do and had to be done, she couldn't keep being so jealous and worried.

Danny: Ugh.

Sam: Well, I'm not interested in a murder-suicide kind of thing. .

Danny: We should get married.

Sam was taken back, she couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, he said it so causally.

Sam: Give me a clue as to whether you're kidding or not.

Danny: I am not kidding.

Sam: Good clue.

Danny: What do you say?

Sam: No. Danny, you did not just propose to me.

Danny: Yes I did.

Sam: No. A proposal had to be something more than the desperate desire to end a bickering match.

Danny: It was more than that.

Sam: No it wasn't, it has to be planned. It should be magical. There should be music playing and romantic lighting and a subtle buildup to the popping of the big question. There should be a thousand yellow daisies and candles and a horse and I don't know what the horse is doing there unless you're riding it, which seems a little over the top, but it should be more than this.

Danny: No …. Let's get married. You can still go to Yale, I'll go to the university of Dc and-and we don't have to worry about other people -

Sam: it doesn't work like that.

Danny: we don't even have to get married until after college if you want.

Sam: Danny, we can't get married, we aren't going to get married.

Danny: why not?

Sam: because it's not as easy as that

Danny: yes it is. I know I love you …. I know I want to marry you.

Sam: how can you know if you have never been with someone else?

Danny: wait … are you saying you don't love me?

Sam: no I love you; I love you like crazy … just how do you know … it's this love you're supposed to be with

Danny: so this is it … you're just going to give up when things get ruff?

Sam: we don't have to break up right away, or even say it we just … we just have to leave the option to date other people when we get into college …

Danny: no I think I get exactly what you want. I'll make it easy for you …. We're broken up.

Danny then stormed away, leaving Sam in tears. Right there her heart was shattered and broken, but maybe this was the best thing, it just didn't go the way she had hoped.

TWO WEEKS LATER - SCHOOL

Once back at school nothing was the same. Danny did end up hooking up with Paulina and he and Sam never spoke. They stopped sitting together at lunch and Sam grew very distant from him. Both of them never wanted this, and when Danny was finally going to try to fix things he found out Sam was dating someone else.

The class sat in the auditorium waiting to get their roles for Romeo and Juliet. This was their final assignment and everyone wanted a good grade so they could end out the year in their best grade.

Lancer: Paulina will be Lady Capulet, Star will be the nurse, Kwan will be Lord Montague, Dash will be Tybalt, Tucker will be Friar Laurence, Samantha will be Juliet, Daniel will be Romeo-

Both of the two hands shot up.

Mr. Lancer: yes what is it Miss. I have an opinion about everything.

Sam: I would not like to participate in this play.

Mr. Lancer: You have no choice, but please entertain me and tell me why.

Sam: I would like to argue that the blame for the family feud lies in Verona's patriarchal society. In this view, the strict, masculine code of violence imposed on Romeo is the main force driving the tragedy to its end. When Tybalt kills Mercutio, for example, Romeo shifts into this violent mode, regretting that Juliet has made him so "effeminate". In this view, the younger males "become men" by engaging in violence on behalf of their fathers, or in the case of the servants, their masters. The feud is also linked to male virility, as the numerous jokes about maidenheads aptly demonstrate. Juliet also submits to a female code of docility by allowing others, such as the Friar, to solve her problems for her.

Mr. Lancer: remember Miss. Manson to look at the play's feminism from a more historicist angle. Take into account the fact that the play is written during a time when the patriarchal order was being challenged by several forces, most notably the rise of Puritanism. When Juliet dodges her father's attempt to force her to marry a man she has no feeling for, she is successfully challenging the patriarchal order in a way that would not have been possible at an earlier time. Very good argument Miss. Manson, but you will be doing this play.

Danny then raised his hand again.

Mr. Lancer: yes?

Danny: I would like to ask for a switch in roles. I rather play Paris.

Mr. Lancer: why?

Danny: I don't know … I guess because I can relate to the character

Mr. Lancer: how is that?

Danny: because he loves a woman, and wants to be with her, but she has no passion or love in return for him even though he has done nothing for him to earn that.

The rage and emotion then build up inside Sam, even after he completely killed her heart he was still stomping on it.

Sam: so you actually read the play

Danny: I am not stupid, even though you think I am.

Sam: then why do you always complain about not getting it?

Danny: well at least I don't have to make people feel stupid or call them that. At least I don't tear them down and argue about everything.

Sam then got up not willing to hear any more. Mr. Lancer opened his mouth to say something, but Sam spoke before him.

Sam: I'll be at detention.

**-End Flashback-**

Lea: wait so that was it … that was your big argument.

Danny: Well, no we fought here and there after that, until we finally just stopped speaking to one another.

Shawn: I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like you two were in love.

Lea: Shawn, he hasn't told that part because I asked how it ended, Okay fine you fought some more, get to the good part.

Danny: nothing else really went with it

Lea: look there is no possible way that you two just went off to college after that, something else something big happened.

Danny: how is that?

Lea: because she wouldn't have made such a big deal about you … and calling you and looking at her yearbook and getting nervous and oh my god-

Shawn: what?

Lea rolled her eyes and leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

Shawn: you gotta be kidding me.

Danny just shrugged and got up wondering how he even gets himself in these situations. Lea then got up and walked after him.

Lea: wait …. Was this after you broke up

Danny: I think you should be talking to your mom about this. I've said too much already.

Lea: no it's just getting good. … Please?

Danny: well there really is nothing … she showed up at a party said goodbye to my best friend and never said anything to me, so I went to her and she was gone the next morning anyway. … She just left anyway.

Lea: but that doesn't make sense my mother loves you …I know she does because she always finds a reason to break up with any guy if she even goes out with one, and then you come along and she acts totally different.

Danny: let me know when you figure it out, because I still haven't.


	3. New Beginnings

Sam's surgery passed with no problems and she had begun chemo. So far she has not lost her hair, but she waited for the day where she would wake and see it lying on her pillow. Danny still had little idea of why Sam had picked up conversation with him. In two days or so Danny had to return back to work, since he was already out for a three days. Shawn and Lea were going to get married once the baby was born. Lea asked for permission to go away to have the baby, Sam met her halfway not willing to send her to a special school or place for teenage mothers and let her go to her "uncle" Phil's. Phil was not really her uncle, but an old friend of Sam's. He helped out with her pregnancy and problems. He was also the one who got her to finally call Danny.

Lea brought down her last bag and saw everyone standing there to wish her a farewell, when the doorbell rang. Lea answered it with much excitement to see her uncle Phil.

Lea: Uncle Phil!

Phil: Kitty Cat.

Lea jumped into his arms excited to see him.

Sam: Phil.

Phil: Hey Sam, how's it hanging

Sam: I think I need to talk to you.

Phil: alright

Sam: Lea start with your goodbye's Phil and I are going to be right back

Lea: alright

Sam Pulled Phil into the Kitchen, where Danny was currently sitting doing a little work. He looked up and met eyes with Sam, then looked over at the handsome man next to her. He had light brown hair past his ears, and hazel greenish eyes.

Sam: Danny this is Phil, Phil –Danny.

Phil: Hey, I've heard great stories about you.

Danny: oh, nice to meet you.

Phil: so girly what's up?

Danny then saw that Phil was charmer and loved to flirt. Well at least he guessed.

Sam: Phil, she's pregnant…. That's why she's going away to live with you.

Phil: Wait and mister boyfriend is still alive, how did she get you out of killing him.

Sam: she wanted to have sex not him, so she pressured him into it. At least that is what she says. They want to get married.

Phil: and you are allowing this.

Sam: I have to make her understand that I'm okay with the guy thing. 'Cause not talking about guys and our personal lives - that's me and my mom. That is not me and Lea.

Phil: Are you okay with the guy thing?

Sam: Yes.

Phil: Really?

Sam: Okay-ish.

Phil: That's not okay.

Sam: That's okay with an "ish."

Phil: whatever you say.

Sam: look just uh talk to her about all this, and make sure she is just rushing into things. You're good at that.

Phil: alright Sam

Sam: when I'm free I'll make trips down.

Phil: Don't worry. I took care of you didn't I

Sam: yeah … Just keep me informed and let me know everything

Phil: alright … I'll email you or call you everyday

Sam: thank you

Phil, Danny, and Sam walked back out to the living room. Lea and Shawn were right in the middle of saying goodbye.

Shawn: please don't leave

Lea: I have to, you'll be alright …. I promise my mom won't hurt you.

Shawn: I love you

Lea: I love you too.

Phil: alright kiddo, let's get a move on

Lea: wait

Phil looked at Lea, as she ran up to her mom.

Lea: I'll miss you mom

Sam: I'll be fine, just take care of you.

Lea: Mom, I'm sorry

Sam: hey, don't be, and don't worry about me. I promise I'll be here whenever you need me.

Lea backed away and walked back over to Phil.

Phil: hey kid I can drop you off at school.

Shawn: thanks

Shawn grabbed his backpack and followed his girlfriend and Phil out the door. Sam stood watching the door. Danny came up and held her hand reassuringly.

Danny: you okay

Sam: a little sad

Danny: I know something that will cheer you up.

Sam: what?

Danny: how about a ride

Sam: a ride where … like an amusement park?

Danny: no

Danny the changed into his ghost form. Sam's eyes widened and she gave him a once over.

Danny: so what do you say?

Sam: aren't we a bit old for that?

Danny: no …

Danny then picked her up in one swoop and phased out of the house. He soared to great heights as Sam clung onto him fearfully.

Danny: have I dropped you yet?

Sam: put me back on the ground now!

Danny then let go. Sam screamed as Danny flew swiftly under her and caught her.

Sam: I hate you

Danny: oh come on. I would never let you get hurt. Just relax, and enjoy the ride.

Sam: Danny

Danny: hmm

Sam: I want you to take Lea if … if I pass away

Danny: First off you are not going anywhere. Second, why me? What about that Phil guy?

Sam: oh he's wonderful; just he's not the parenting type. Sure he is great, and he took great care of me, but I need to know someone is going to help Lea keep going and not worry about being her best friend. I want her to have the future I didn't.

Danny: Future you didn't?

Sam: Can I rely on you?

Danny: yes, of course, as long as you answer some questions for me.

Sam: can we go back down?

Danny smiled and held her closer and slowly landed back down in the kitchen. Sam put on a pot of water and made them something to drink. They then sat on the sofa, facing each other.

Sam: okay … I'm ready

Danny: What happened with you and John?

Sam: Well we were getting close and he told me he loved and one night when we had a little too much to drink we both said and did things we didn't mean. I then found out I was pregnant. I gently broke the news to him and tried to talk about marriage with him, but it turned into a huge argument and fight. That ended with him breaking up with me. Phil I met accidently, he found me having a meltdown in a terminal. He took great care of me. Not too long after lea was born, about a year John came back saying he wanted to be a father. He was good at first, and had his regular weekends with her, and moved back in for a while. I never made up with him, but I tried to get along for Lea. Then when she was eleven he was rarely ever around and often threw her aside. Walked out when she was twelve. He missed a lot of weekends and I often had to force him to come around anymore. Nothing really else to it, he still doesn't know I have cancer.

Danny: well I think he's out of his mind. He is truly missing out

Sam smiled at him as he blushed like he always has.

Sam: you haven't changed much.

Danny: no I guess I haven't

Sam: I don't think you really wanted to ask me about John and Lea.

Danny: no I guess I didn't

Sam: you wanted to ask about the last time we saw each other

Danny: well do you blame me. I made it perfectly clear that I was still love with you and that I still wanted to be with you, I mean you must have felt something back to have sex with me and you-you just pulled it all away when I saw you were gone leaving a just a note. I knew you didn't even have to leave that early. I looked it up and I saw you didn't have to leave until the end of summer. Why couldn't you spend it with me? Why couldn't we just fix everything?

Sam looked down at her mug, not know or wanting to answer. She clearly remembered the note she had left. No explanation or emotion. Just advice and look for his future and a farewell and happy trails.

Sam: I am really sorry and if there was anything better to say I would say it but sorry is the only thing I know to say.

Danny: why did you leave?

Sam: you won't understand

Danny: yes I will!

Sam: I was pregnant! Okay? I was pregnant when I had sex with you! I was pregnant when I graduated! I was pregnant!

Danny: what?

Sam: you-you just made me so mad and you didn't even wait! You just dated her! So I met John and I pretended everything was going to be okay and that I didn't love you so I had sex to prove I didn't love you anymore, but it only made me realized I did still love you. Then- … I couldn't stay and let everyone see it.

Danny: even me?

Sam: especially you! If you knew I was pregnant! Oh god-

Sam then began to cry.

Sam: I couldn't let you know ….

Danny: Sam, I would have still loved you! I would have not cared at all, and if you stayed I would have lied to everyone and told them it was mine! You would have had me right by your side. You wouldn't have gone through it alone.

Sam: which is exactly why I couldn't let you know, I could never make you give up all you worked for and give yourself a bad name for me and what was my mistake.

Danny: damn it Sam! Can't you see it? I still love you! I have loved you every day in my life, but I guess you are just too afraid to be with me!

Danny stood up ready to stomp away.

Sam: Danny wait-

Danny turned around and saw Sam looking at him confused and lost at words.

Danny: I think I just got my answer

Sam: no! Now don't do that! Things are just really confusing right now. You know that!

Danny: what is so confusing? I don't get how this is confusing. You either love me or you don't.

Sam didn't answer she just looked down taken back and unsure of herself.

Danny: (heavy sigh) okay, I'll be heading home tonight. Call me if you need anything. Just don't' expect me to come running back into your arms for your love again. I promise you this time I will move on with my life.

Danny then walked out of the room mumbling stuff to himself. Sam sat back down on the couch choking down tears. Then she really did start choking, she fell over and the mug made a huge crash on her hardwood floor. Danny rushed back in and knelt down quickly.

Danny: Sam! Sam?

Sam: I- I don't feel good. I think I'm- I'm

Sam then threw up right there. She started to cough and had trouble holding herself up. Danny pulled out his phone and quickly dialed 911. Sam began to feel fuzzy and started to fade out.

Danny: hold on Sam ….. Hold on.

She tried to stay awake but that was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

* * *

She awoke again and saw a note staring at her in the face. She weakly reached over and opened up the note.

_Sam,_

_A note for a note. You gave me quite a scare. Don't worry there is a nurse here to take care of you. I still took off to continue my life back home. When you get your strength please call me up and tell me you'll be okay so I know not to worry anymore. Please listen to the nurses and doctors, trust me they know what they are doing. They told me not to worry and that you'll be fine, but you know me and know that I will still worry. I wish you all the best. Hope we can be friends again, though I doubt that will happen. I'm sorry things didn't work out again. I'm sorry I have caused so much drama and confusion in your life._

_Danny_

Sam looked up from the note to see a woman with strawberry blonde hair walk in.

Kelly: oh you're up.

Sam rubbed her head still shocked from the note.

Kelly: I'm Kelly.

Sam: (weakly) what-what-?

Kelly: you just had a reaction to the chemo therapy, nothing to worry about. A little bit of pain medication and bed rest should help.

Sam: there was a man (cough) here he –he … when did he?

Kelly: oh yes, he was very kind and handsome. I think he left two days ago. You were in and out a lot of times in-between, but I guess you can't really remember.

Sam: I-I need to get a plane ticket.

Kelly: I don't think it is best for you travel right now.

Sam: I (cough) I need a ring and plane ticket.

Kelly: Miss I think you should rest up some more, whatever you need to do can wait.

Sam: it can't wait!

The class tried to pay attention to their teacher who just got back. Some were texting in their purses or under their deck trying to be nonchalant. Some put their heads down in attempt at a nap and other chomped on their gum, cracking it loudly. Danny stood at the from board writing stuff trying to grasp their attention. Danny then stopped and turned around staring at his class.

Danny: come on guys! This stiff isn't that boring. I mean I could be podium teacher and stand there behind a podium and read to you in monotone.

Angel: Mr. Fenton how can you say this stuff isn't boring. I mean the planets and stuff is great and all, but I don't think I am ever going to travel out in space. I'm never going to use this stuff.

Danny: okay remember how we discussed that when stars die they create black holes?

Angel: sure

Danny: well the sun is a giant star and one day it will die out causing a giant black hole that earth will be sucked into.

The class stared wide eyed and shocked.

Casey: wait are you being serious?

Danny: yes I am …

Frank: but that means we are going to die

Danny: yeah, but I don't think for that reason. It's not going to happen for a very long time.

The class let out this huge relief.

Danny: Okay throw out my lesson then, let's talk about your problems and I promise you use science in everyday life.

Meanwhile Sam and Tucker were outside of his classroom window kneeling down. Tucker was on his PDA while Sam was keeping watch.

Sam: Tucker this reunion is great and all, but can we hurry it up.

Tucker: I'm going as fast as I can, and you're lucky I am not making you go to the hospital, miss I am supposed to be in bed rest.

Sam: I'll be fine.

Tucker: okay I got it.

Tucker then cleared his throat and put it up to his ear listening to the ring and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

Danny stopped talking and picked up his classroom phone.

Danny: F 109, Fenton

Tucker: (fake voice) Mr. Fenton can you please come down to the office?

Danny: I have a class right now

Tucker: (fake voice) we are sending someone down right now. This is urgent and we need you in the office now.

Danny: okay I'll be right down.

Danny then hung up the phone and grabbed his keys

Danny: I'll be right back there is someone coming down, do pages 54 and 55 the review and skip the math problem.

Danny then walked out the door. The class immediately got into discussion and started to move their seats. Sam then climbed through the window with Tucker behind her and fell on her. Sam let out a grunt.

Sam: get off me!

Tucker: sorry

Tucker stood up and waved to the class.

Tucker: hey guys how's it hanging?

He got a couple answers while other just stared with cocked eyebrows.

Sam: would you quit fooling around he's (cough) he's-

Sam then started to cough even more and it turned into almost choking.

Tucker: Sam?

Sam: I'm fine

They heard the door start to open. Sam pushed open the closet and pulled Tucker in. She didn't really feel the need to hide from Danny, just anyone else. She really didn't feel like explaining herself. Even though Danny finding her here wasn't really part of her plan. Her plan was to get into his apartment and surprise him there.

Danny walked into his class and found everyone sitting quietly doing their work. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to his desk.

Danny: what did you guys do? You never behave this well.

No one answered they all looked at him.

Danny: did you tie the sub in the closet?

Still no one answer, but some looked over to the closet and some giggled. He then heard "ouch" and a cough from the closet.

Danny: wait you really didn't did you?

Danny then walked over to the closet and opened it to find his best friend and Sam. He looked just as surprised as they were.

Danny: what- … how- …. When-

Sam: Tucker can you move so I can get out of here!

Tucker oh sorry

Tucker tripped out as Sam carefully climbed out.

Danny: what are you doing here? You're not supposed to traveling.

Sam: (nervous laugh) I had everything planned to say but I just forget everything

Danny: are you okay?

Sam: You know I have to have the last word.

Danny: Sam, you really shouldn't be here.

Sam: I was going to sneak into your apartment, but Tucker didn't have the key so, I had to get yours.

Danny: Sam, you really aren't well enough-

Sam: who says?

Tucker: she hasn't stopped hacking and she nearly fainted.

Sam: tattle tail

Danny: Tucker drop her back off at my place and make sure she gets some rest.

Tucker: okay

Sam: I am not some little kid! I can take care of myself.

Danny: you have cancer Sam!

Sam: yeah … yeah I do and I rather die happy then stay in bed and mope and weep.

Tucker: you have cancer?

Sam: yes

Sam took a deep breath and lowered her head.

Sam: I didn't come here to fight with you or be told how to take care of myself.

Danny: then why did you come?

Sam then pushed her lips against him. She pulled away a little out of breath.

Sam: I love you

The class whistled and cheered and clapped. Danny stood there in shock and confusion

Danny: what?

Sam: You didn't actually think I was letting you get away. Did you? … I don't care if I am too late or not. I love you! So please don't break my heart when I ask you this …. Will marry me?

Again he was in shock. The girl he wanted to marry years ago who said no was now in front of him asking him to marry her.

Danny: what?

Sam pulled the ring off her thumb and handed it to him and took his hand looking right into his eyes.

Sam: The truth is I can't imagine my life without you and all the drama you cause. I love you and I want to be with you until my dying day. So will you marry me? (Nervous laugh) besides I don't think you could have moved on that fast.

His class started to try to get him to say yes. Danny began to feel tongue tied and nervous, much like he was in high school.

Danny: Sam- I- …

Danny then took a deep breath.

Danny: Sam there are so many reasons for me to say no right now-

Sam lowered her head and began to look away disappointed. Danny placed two fingers under her chin and lifted it up so she would look him in the eyes again.

Danny: I wasn't finished. - But none of those reason even compare to why I should say yes.

Sam then hugged him almost teary eyed. She drowned out the noise of everyone cheering and the bell ringing. She finally felt like things were going right. She finally felt things were going to be okay, that her life would once again be put in order. She finally felt she had done something right, made the right decision, and knew she would finally get her happy ending.


	4. Cursed Rings and two sided truths

Danny walked through the parking lot trying to juggle all his papers plus car keys and pull out his phone that was ringing.

Danny: Hey Sam I know I'm late, I'm sorry, I just had my hands full with papers and -

Sam: (sad) Danny-

Danny: then a ghost came then –

Sam: (sad) Danny

Danny: I had to supervise a detention, but I'm on my way right now.

Sam: (sad) Danny … it happened

Danny: what happened?

Sam: (sad) Can you pick something up for me

Danny: Sam what's going on? Is everything okay? You're not making any sense?

There was no answer on the other line.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: I'm here

Danny: what happened?

Sam: just hurry home.

Sam then hung up. Danny then flung everything into his car and rushed home. He paced up to his apartment and ran in looking for Sam. He found her sitting on the couch teary eyes and her head resting in her hand. He walked up to her and sat down next to her. Her fist was closed shut tightly.

Danny: what's wrong?

Sam then slowly opened her hand with tears sliding down her cheek. In it was a clump of black hair to match hers.

Danny: Oh Sam

Sam then stood up and grabbed the white bag in front of her. She walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. Danny watched her from the doorway with not even the faintest idea of what to even say. Sam opened the bag and pulled out a razor used to shave off hair. She read the back of the box carefully then pulled out a pair of scissors.

Danny: Sam…,

Sam looked at him with empty eyes almost as if reading his mind

Sam: I have to do it Danny. I either walk around bald or I have bald spots and thinning hair. I'd rather be able to put a scarf or wig on than to have a mess on my head.

Danny: Sam, I'm so sorry

Sam: it's the price of hope

Sam then pulled the strand back out and cut it off. She repeated this, picking up pace until her whole head was done. She then plugged in the razor. It buzzed and vibrated and she began to shave off the rest of her hair. Tears were falling from her eyes as the hair hit the tile floor. She was in constant pain, and couldn't eat anything from the nausea and now she had to lose her hair too? All just for the chance if getting rid of the cancer and it could still come back. It seemed like it was worth living her last few months than going through this. That is what she normally would have done, but she had to think about her daughter. She wasn't just responsible for herself anymore. She had a daughter to worry and care about.

All Danny could do was to watch as the hair hit the cold tile floor and the tears streamed down her warm cheeks. He then began to remember prom.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Not too long after everyone returned from the European trip was prom. The theme was royalty. The votes were casted and the dresses were picked out before the trip. People already had dates, that is except Sam, she was planning on going with Danny but then nothing went according to plan. Danny ended up going with Paulina and Sam showed up with a new boyfriend. Sure he was good looking and had money and was perfect, but he wasn't for her. She really wasn't planning on even going anymore until he came over and told her to get dressed and that she is going. So she was defiantly arriving fashionably late.

Danny was dancing with Paulina when Sam walked in. He froze when his eyes met hers and she moved her glance to the floor. She was wearing a Mesh Beaded Halter Dress. The song ended and everyone clapped and Paulina turned to see what Danny was looking at.

Paulina: what is she doing here?

Danny: I have no idea

Sam walked over with her date escorting her. She stopped in front of Danny.

Sam: hi

Danny: hi

Paulina: who is this Samantha your cousin

Sam: John, this is Paulina and Danny and no John is not my cousin.

John: nice to meet both of you.

They shoot hands and the DJ then took over.

DJ: okay everyone it's that special time of night, were we announce our royal court. The princesses are Miss Paulina Sanchez and Miss Star.

The two stood up and acted shocked and surprised even though they both had expected it to come.

DJ: and the princes are, Mr. Dash Baxter, and Mr. Kwan.

They two football plays walked up jumping around excitedly.

DJ: our Jester is Mister Tucker Foley and next up we have our own Prom King, Danny Fenton.

Danny walked up shyly with a smile. They crowned his head and he took his place in line not taking his eyes off of Sam.

DJ: lastly this year's Prom Queen is … Miss Samantha Manson.

Sam looked horrified. She didn't move from her spot, her mouth was dropped low. John finally pushed her up to go. She walked up trying not to look at Danny. As they crowned her head Paulina gave her the death stare, trying to melt her with her eyes.

DJ: and now for our King and Queen Dance.

The song started up softly as Danny walked over to Sam extending a hand.

Danny: shall we?

Sam slowly placed her hand in his and allowed him to escort her to the dance for the dance.

_You're in my arms_  
_And all the world is calm_  
_The music playing on for only two_  
_So close together_  
_And when I'm with you_  
_So close to feeling alive_

They placed their hands and positioned themselves and then began to waltz. Sam remembered when she first taught Danny to waltz for her parents New Year's ball. He defiantly picked it up easily and remembered everything.

_As life goes by_  
_Romantic dreams will start_  
_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_  
_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_  
_And now forever I know_  
_All that I wanted to hold you_  
_So close_

They began to twirl and the room spun around. Both stopped looking from each other's eyes. Danny twirled Sam and she came back to him and picked up from where they left off. Neither smiled or said a word.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_  
_Almost believing this was not pretend_  
_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_  
_So far we are so close_

Paulina glared daggers at the two of them. She wondered why she was not prom queen and that she was not dancing with him. Danny then began to sing along looking into her eyes which showed all her emotion and was where Danny could easily read her mood.

Danny: -beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

Sam slowly moved closer to him leaning her chin on his shoulder. She moved back to her original space and the two picked up the waltz picking up speed. The room seemed to vanish along with everyone else in it and a smile spread across Sam's face. Danny picked her up and twirled her around the room. A smile then crept across his lips as she pulled her arm tighter around him. He set her back down on the ground and spun her around one more time.

Danny came back in about to lean in and kiss her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Paulina.

Paulina: Mind if I cut in?

Sam was startled by Paulina. She had forgotten that she was in a room with other people.

Sam: no of course

Sam slowly back up with hope and smile dropping. Danny then began to dance with Paulina as Sam walked away meeting up with John.

_How could I face the faceless days_  
_If I should lose you now?_  
_We're so close_  
_To reaching that famous happy end_  
_And almost believing this was not pretend_  
_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_  
_So close_  
_So close_  
_And still so far_

John took her hand trying to be a good boyfriend. He looked at her and examined her expression.

John: You're Sad.

Sam: no, I'm fine

John: I'll get your coat

Sam turned around fighting the tears and watched as Paulina and Danny kissed in the middle of the dance floor. A new song quickly started up. John came back and planted a kiss on her handing her, her coat

John: I know where we can have some fun

Sam gave him that painted smile forcing the tears back.

John and Sam stumbled into the room trying not to break their lips. Both were drunk, Sam a little less than her new beau. John jumped down on the bed as Sam teased him by zipping down her dress slowly.

John: let's go!

Sam jumped down on the bed forcing her lips onto his.

Sam woke up to see John next to her. The buzz was gone and so was the painted emotion. Danny had never done this to her. He always made sure she knew what she was getting into and they both waited until both of them were ready. When she had sex with Danny it was special and romantic. It was never some drunken evening and an excuse for getting over another man.

**-End Flashback-**

Sam neatly tied the headscarf around her head and started to sweep up all her hair off the floor. Danny then took over. He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed pulling out a tee shirt and sweat pants for her to wear. She didn't move or look at him or say anything.

Danny: Sammy, it's going to get better

Sam: compared to the way I feel it doesn't seem so

Danny: you want some medicine

Sam: no

Danny: do you want me to call the doctor

Sam: no

Danny: well you should get some rest.

Sam: stop it. Okay? Just stop it

Danny: what

Sam: taking care of me. I can take care of myself. I don't need some nurse or doctor or parent or whatever you think you are trying to be.

Danny: I am trying to be your fiancé. I am trying to help you.

Sam then turned away ashamed and embarrassed for snapping.

Sam: I'm sorry; I'm just really tired I guess.

Danny: its okay, but you should really get some rest, you look really exhausted.

Sam then pulled the covers over to skinny pale body and closed her eyes. Danny smiled and turned the light out on his way out. Sam made sure he was long down the hall before she curled up and sobbed her tears out. She opened her hand to show a fist full of black hair and sobbed harder before shutting her fist again.

Danny walked into the kitchen looking around for something. He sighed and put his hand on the counter and fell to the floor sliding against the cabinets. He ran his fingers through his hair and then pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms. He only looked up when he heard a buzzing coming from the table. He got up and looked at Sam's phone with half a smile. Thinking to himself that she ditched the dark heavy rock ringtones and went to silent mode. He then flipped it open and placed it his ear.

Danny: hello?

Lea: Danny?

Danny: who's this?

Lea: Lea, why do you have my mom's phone?

Danny: it's a long story. What do you need?

Lea: where's my mom?

Danny: she's asleep.

Lea: no she's not … she's not at home I am sitting in her room right now?

Danny: I thought you went away?

Lea: I took a trip back for a little visit to catch her up on things in person. I have photos and I wanted to talk to her about adoption and everything. Where is she? Where are you?

Danny: well we are at my place.

Lea: what? When did this happen? How did this happen?

Danny: Lea it's a long story that your mom should be telling you.

Lea: (sigh) alright. Well how is my mom?

Danny: she's doing great …

Lea: how about with the cancer

Danny: she's doing wonderful

Lea: don't lie to me … I can take it

Danny: she's a fighter

Lea: okay, well have her call me when she wakes up please

Danny: will do, keep safe

Lea: bye

Danny flipped the phone shut and let out another deep sigh. He then walked back down the hallway and opened the bedroom door. He opened it and saw Sam lying there curled up. He thought she was asleep until he heard the faintest sob come from her. She must not have known he was there because she never acted like this. Why was she trying to be brave? Was she trying to be brave for him or for her? Either way she shouldn't be forcing herself to be brave and then cry when no one is looking or listening. He slowly and quietly walked over and lied down next to her. He then pulled her close; she only made a small gasp and hurried to calm herself down.

Danny: it's okay … you can cry

Sam: who said I was crying?

Danny smiled and kissed her on the cheek before pulling her closer.

Sam groaned as she felt someone nudging her and pestering her.

Danny: Sammy wake up!

Sam groaned again as she flipped over and pulling the covers over her head.

Danny: come on Sam you know you have to get up.

Sam: no I don't

Danny: what are you going to do stay in bed all day?

Sam: yup!

Sam then flipped over and looked at him.

Sam: you know I had a bad dream last night

Danny: oh really? What about?

Sam: I dreamt that I lost my-

The smile then disappeared from Sam's face.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: never mind

Danny: I'll make you breakfast if you get out of bed.

Sam: no thank you

Sam lied back down flipping over and pulling the covers back up.

Danny: I have a present for you

Sam: what?

Danny: you have to come get it

Sam: Danny I am not in the mood to have sex right now

Danny rolled his eyes and leaned over her pulling out a velvet box out of his pocket.

Danny: this was your gift

Sam then sat up and pulled the box out of his hands.

Sam: what is this?

Danny: an elephant

Sam: why'd you get me a ring?

Danny: because I love you and I thought we were getting married?

Sam then opened the box and pulled out the ring.

Danny: we are getting married right?

Sam looked up from the ring.

Sam: why would you want to marry someone with no hair?

Danny: you don't have hair? I didn't realize I couldn't get past your eyes.

Sam gave him a playful shove and looked back to the ring. She squinted reading the inscription. _Bella Notte (This Is the Night) 4/26._

Sam: Danny

Danny: hmmm

Sam looked up at him.

Sam: when did you get this ring?

Danny: what?

Sam: when did you get this ring?

Danny: don't worry about it … okay

Sam: Danny answer me!

Danny: I have to get ready for work

Sam: When-Did-You-Get-The-Ring?

Danny: why are you so upset about it? Huh? Does it really matter when I got the ring? The only thing that matters is it is yours and we are going to get married!

Danny then kissed her and grabbed his things and was out the door starting to remember when he did have the ring.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Danny walked up to Paulina who was posing trying to get his attention.

Paulina: Danny, finally ditched that Goth freak?

Danny: No Paulina … I need your help

Paulina: just use the line I use when I brake with someone

Danny: Paulina I am not breaking up with Sam!

Paulina: (seductively) really?

Paulina then walked close to him, so close that their bodies touched. Danny tried to back away, but then Paulina pulled him into a kiss. Danny pushed her off.

Danny: I said no Paulina!

Paulina: excuse me!

Danny: Paulina I want to marry Sam! I want to propose to her here in Italy. I need your help finding a ring and sizing it.

Paulina: why should I help you?

Danny: because you know all about jewelry and good deals, because you can pretend it's you when you try on a ring, because I saved your life, because either I can make you or you will choose to do it. … Also because Valerie isn't here!

Paulina: fine

Danny leaned over the glass looking down at the rings.

Danny: what about that one?

Paulina: no

Danny: okay, what about that one

Paulina: what about a diamond

Danny: the ring is for Sam, not you

Paulina: okay fine … there is a gumball machine out there

Danny: come on … please help me

Paulina: (whine) fine, here this one, she'll like this one

An Italian man then pulled out the case and showed Danny the ring and a paper and pen for the inscription. Danny put the ring on the counter and picked up the pen thinking about what to write

Paulina: how'd you get the money for a ring anyway?

Danny: I took up a couple jobs here and there

Paulina: how many is a few

Danny: three

The truth is that is why he has been late to all the dates, but if he told Sam she would get suspicious of why he wanted to save up money. He didn't want her to know he was planning this; he just wanted it to happen, like in the movies.

Danny saw Sam walk down the cobbled road and called her ran trying to catch up to her. Danny then ran faster, still calling her name. He held the ring firmly in his pocket, hoping he wouldn't somehow drop it. He then grabbed her arm, once caught up with her.

Danny: didn't you hear me? I was calling for you.  
Sam: sorry  
Danny: what's wrong, I thought we had a date  
Sam: well I just thought you know you got busy again  
Danny: Well I'm here now  
Sam: you know I am not even worried anymore.  
Danny: what? Why are you mad at me?  
Sam: I'm not mad … I just … I've done some thinking.  
Danny: about what?  
Sam: you are always late to our dates …  
Danny: Sam, it's not like I can help it … I mean-  
Sam: that's just it, you have the perfect excuse … I would never know if you ever cheated on me because you have the perfect excuse, that I just have to accept. I want to trust you and I do trust you …. It's just ….  
Danny: didn't you hear me? I was calling for you.

Sam: sorry

Danny: what's wrong, I thought we had a date

Sam: well I just thought you know, you got busy again

Danny: Well I'm here now

Sam: you know I am not even worried anymore.

Danny: what? Why are you mad at me?

Sam: I'm not mad … I just … I've done some thinking.

Danny: about what?

Sam: you are always late to our dates …

Danny: Sam, it's not like I can help it … I mean-

Sam: that's just it, you have the perfect excuse … I would never know if you ever cheated on me because you have the perfect excuse, that I just have to accept and cannot question. I want to trust you and I do trust you …. It's just ….

Danny: wait … I'm confused-what are you talking about?

Sam: You've had a crush on her since forever and you want me to just play dumb and pretend that you're not thinking about dating her now that you can have her

Danny: Sam, I would never … I love you.

Sam: Danny, why were you late?

Danny: you want the truth

Sam: yes

Danny: I was with Paulina but its not-

Sam then began to walk away not wanting to hear it anymore and not wanting to cry in front of him.

Danny: Just listen to me! Alright?

Sam: why should I … why do I need to hear more. Either way I know she kissed you and flirted with you and before it got out of control you just went along with it, like you have been, just acting like it's normal and nothing is different. Expect the problem is everything is different. I know I am being a stupid whinny jealous bitch, but I have been trying to tell you something really important, but every time I try to talk you about it, a ghost comes, or she hangs on you, or something distracts you and what I say goes in one ear and other the other. I feel like what I have to say doesn't matter. I am also sick of not being my own person …. I am now known as your girlfriend …. I guess that is a hell of a lot better than Goth geek, Goth Freak, Goth girl … but at least then I knew I was someone and not just a girl who is dating a hero. Yes I knew this was going to happen, but I'm still my own person-

Danny: wait what have you been trying to tell me? Huh …. Because you haven't exactly come out told me. Maybe you've dropped hints but hints aren't telling me

Sam: I got accepted into Yale …. And I want to go

Danny stood there shocked for a second.

Danny: but I thought we agreed to go to the University of Dc?

Sam: I know, but I didn't think I would get into Yale, and …. -come on you know we couldn't have stayed together forever.

Danny: why? What would stop us?

Sam: Everything …. We know it's not just us in this world. There are other guys I am going to meet and there are plenty and prettier girls out there-

Danny: what are you saying that there are better men out there for you to date?

Sam: no, I am saying that there are better women out there you can date

Danny: so you date other men?

Sam: (Groan) I don't like when we do this

Danny: I don't either.

Sam: And I'm sick of it.

Danny: Well, so am I.

Sam: We can't keep getting this close just to have something completely derail us again. And frankly there's only one thing I can think of that could solve it. …. ….. Break up.

Sam almost chocked on her words, it was a hit in the stomach but it was the right thing to do and had to be done, she couldn't keep being so jealous and worried.

Danny: Ugh.

Sam: Well, I'm not interested in a murder-suicide kind of thing. .

Danny: We should get married.

Sam was taken back, she couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, he said it so causally.

Sam: Give me a clue as to whether you're kidding or not.

Danny: I am not kidding.

Sam: Good clue.

Danny: What do you say?

Sam: No. Danny, you did not just propose to me.

Danny: Yes I did.

Sam: No. A proposal had to be something more than the desperate desire to end a bickering match.

Danny: It was more than that.

Sam: No it wasn't, it has to be planned. It should be magical. There should be music playing and romantic lighting and a subtle buildup to the popping of the big question. There should be a thousand yellow daisies and candles and a horse and I don't know what the horse is doing there unless you're riding it, which seems a little over the top, but it should be more than this.

Danny: No …. Let's get married. You can still go to Yale, I'll go to the university of Dc and-and we don't have to worry about other people -

Sam: it doesn't work like that.

Danny: we don't even have to get married until after college if you want.

Sam: Danny, we can't get married, we aren't going to get married.

Danny: why not?

Sam: because it's not as easy as that

Danny: yes it is. I know I love you …. I know I want to marry you.

Sam: how can you know if you have never been with someone else?

Danny: wait … are you saying you don't love me?

Sam: no I love you; I love you like crazy … just how do you know … it's this love you're supposed to be with

Danny: so this is it … you're just going to give up when things get ruff?

Sam: we don't have to break up right away, or even say it we just … we just have to leave the option to date other people when we get into college …

Danny: no I think I get exactly what you want. I'll make it easy for you …. We're broken up.

Danny then stormed away, leaving Sam in tears. He realized he needed a place to clear his head and his rage that was building up. He needed somewhere quiet. He sat down on top of a building by the water. He pulled out the box that was in his pocket and opened it examining the ring. Did she really not want to marry him? Did she really not love him, the way he loved her? He then held up his hand ready to throw the ring into the water, but then he sighed and placed it back in his pocket.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Danny sat as his computer grading papers while his class was doing a lab. He was way too upset about this morning to be able to teach. He thought to himself as he stared at the screen. _'That ring must have a damn curse. Every time I try to give it to her she gets mad. I am trying to be romantic and she gets upset. This has happened twice to me! Does she even want to marry me? Does she even love me? Is this all because she is upset about losing her hair? I don't care if she has hair, she should I know it doesn't make me love her less.'_ His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. All of the students packed up quickly and were out the door fast. He sighed and waited for them all to leave before he went to get his phone. He decided to maybe see if Sam wanted to have lunch with him. He got a voice mail instead. He looked up from the floor and saw Sam standing there.

Danny: how did-

Sam then held up the ring. 'Is she really doing this? Does she really not want to marry me?'

Danny: wha-Sam? Did you really change your mind?

Sam: what? Change my mind?-

Danny: about marrying me?

Sam: no! ohmygod Danny don't scare me like that. I just think you should hold onto the ring.

Danny: why?

Sam: well I want the date to mean something other than the date we broke up.

Danny: what should it mean then?

Sam: the date we get married


	5. Amending a Wrong

Sam walked into the classroom, Danny looked up as wells as one student who was sitting the front corner desk. Danny stood up and pecked her cheek.

Danny: hey, once detention is over we'll get going

Sam: well, well, would you look at that

Danny: what

Sam: the guy who used to get detention and swore he would never be a teacher is now supervising detention

Student: yeah Mr. F

Danny: it's not my fault you're in here, I don't make the rules

Sam sat in his chair put her feet up on the desk glancing at the computer.

Sam: so you just enforce them

Danny: are you trying to make me look like the bad guy

Sam: you should take that as a compliment, I dig bad guys

Danny: right, well I think you're bad enough for the both of us

Sam: ooh are you going to take me home and punish me?

The student looked at her gaping and trying to hide chuckles.

Danny: are you trying to get me fired, and could you be any cruder

Sam: yes I could, Hey Mister Fenton I have been a bad girl you want keep me after-

Danny: Sam!

Sam smiled at him and raised her eyebrows suggestively; Danny rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock.

Danny: you can check out early

The kid took no time then ran out, and while he ran out Dash came in.

Dash: hey Fenton I heard you're heading to the airport leaving town?

Danny: why do you care?

Dash: did you do something illegal and now running from the law

Sam: well after he makes passionate hot love to me on his desk we are going to hit Vegas and see what big bucks we can win. Then we are going to get so drunk we can't see straight and get married and he's going to have to feed my drug addiction

Dash: who are you?

Sam: a prostitute, name's Heidi Dixon-Ridge

Dash was gaping at him then her. Danny gave Sam a look and rolled his eyes at Dash.

Sam: now how do you like mister Fenton? Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Or smoldering temptress?

Dash: ohmygod wha-

Danny: she's kidding

Sam: yeah I'm really his fiancé

Dash: whoa, Fenton I didn't even know you were dating. I can't believe you said yes, man he was such a loser if in high school, then he saved the world and became prom king, what's up with that.

Sam: let me guess, you were the star quarterback

Dash: yeah!

Sam: okay and you shoved him into lockers while teasing his friends.

Dash: yeah, but hey it was high school. Enough about me, what about you

Sam: what would you like to know?

Dash: how did you end up with Fenton, and not me?

Sam: I dig smart heroes

Danny: I thought you dig bad guys

Sam: I can be hot for more than one thing

Dash: really, well if we met before Fenton proposed, there would be a different man you'd be running to Vegas with.

Sam: I think I just threw up in my mouth

Dash: hey! This old quarter back still got it.

Danny: Dash

Dash: what

Danny: You remember Sam Manson?

Dash: no

Sam: the Goth Freak?

Dash: oh that weird chick that you had a thing with, wait how did you know her

Sam looked at him and gave him a wave

Sam: nice to see you again Dash

Dash: ooh I didn't see that coming

Sam: so you're a gym teacher

Dash: what do you do?

Sam: I'm editor of a publishing company

Dash: right…

Sam: well Danny we are going to be late

Dash: wait you never told me why you're leaving

Danny: I'm just dropping Sam off

Sam: nice to see you again, glad we could have this chat.

Danny: okay Heidi let's go

Danny then pulled Sam by her arm.

Sam at the passenger seat trying to get a hold of her daughter or Phil, but nothing was going through. She finally gave up and hung the phone up.

Danny: no luck?

Sam: nah-

Danny: you know I'm going to miss you

Sam: aw Heidi's going to miss you too

Danny: (laughing) I'm serious

Sam: I know, I know, I'll miss you too.

Danny turned his head for a second to smile at her.

Sam: so you didn't tell me you worked with Dash

Danny: I didn't think it was important

Sam: why do you let him walk on you? I mean you could defiantly out smart him now that you studied, and you could probably also kick his ass even though he's a gym teacher

Danny: I am trying to keep my job

Sam: well that doesn't mean I have to go easy on him.

Danny: I think you tortured him enough for now

Sam: he shoved you in a locker god knows how many times, he beat you up regularly for no reason

Danny: yeah, but can't we be adults

Sam: that's no fun

Danny pulled into a parking spot and got out. The two fought over who got to carry the bags. They got through security and waiting together until it was time for passengers to board.

Danny: do you really have to leave?

Sam: Danny- we'll be together again, don't worry it's not forever

Danny: how long?

Sam: I don't know, just until I work everything out okay? I have to talk to Lea about everything and the baby and –and

Sam looked at Danny and his sad face.

Sam: aw Danny, don't worry I'll be alright

Danny: how did you-

Sam: I have cancer what else could you be thinking. Um you know they did another CAT scan before the chemo last week. They say patently the surgery was very successful. There aren't any cancer cells that they can see so all this shit that I have to go through is to make sure, but I know I'm going to be alright. I didn't before. I was really afraid.

Danny looked down at Sam with big eyes, he gulp and put his hands around her skinny pale arms.

Danny: I don't want to miss the part where we actually have a life together.

Sam took a deep breath.

Sam: I don't know what happens next either, all I know is I am going to keep loving you, I am going to keep hoping you are going to get everything you wish for and I will make mistakes of course, but I'll always be there for you. …. There is just one thing you got to do for me

Danny: what?

Sam: You got to let me handle things and I'll tell when it is okay for us to announce the engagement and get married, but I have to fix things first.

Danny: okay

Sam: okay?

Danny: okay, I'll let you handle it.

Sam then kissed him, she slowly moved close as she wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They then called to board the plane. Sam pulled away.

Sam: bye Danny

Danny: wait

Danny then kissed her again, and Sam pulled away.

Sam: I have to go; I'll call when I land.

Danny: I love you

Sam: I love you too

Sam then pulled her carry on over her should and walked into the plane.

Danny watched from the window as the plane took off.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Danny ran through the crowded airport looking for her everywhere. He knew her plane had not left yet because he found it delayed. He called her and he got no answer and now the phone wasn't even ringing. He then spotted her and started running up to her, but stopped when saw the next to put his arm around her and escort her to the plane. He sighed and lowered his head, sticking his hands in his pocket.

Danny walked into his house to find himself staring at Jazz and his parents.

Danny: what?

Jazz: where have you been?

Danny: no where

Jazz: are you hung-over?

Danny: would you get off my back if I said yes

Maddie: Danny you should have called we were all worried sick about you

Danny: sorry … I'll be in room, unless I need you to call you about that too.

Danny then walked up the stair with his head low. He scrunched the note in his hand. Once in his room he looked at his bed to find a lump in it. He pulled the covers off to find a passed out Tucker.

Danny: hey Tucker wake up

Danny shook Tucker for a while until he finally woke up. Tucker let out a loud groan and looked at Danny.

Tucker: you look terrible …

Danny: I could say the same to you

Tucker: don't talk so loud …

Danny: I'm not you're just hung over

Tucker: why are you in my room anyway?

Danny: you're in my room

Tucker then sat up and looked around while Danny sat in his desk chair

Tucker: how'd I get here?

Danny: I don't know I just got home.

Tucker: oh-la-la

Danny: I don't want to talk about it.

Tucker: oh come on I'm your best friend

Danny: I know – ugh so how was your night

Tucker: drinking, dancing, drinking, other than that it's a blur.

Danny: well when you figure out how you got in my bed please tell me

Tucker: and you're not going to tell me where you were for last night and this day

Danny looked at the wall past Tucker.

Danny: you're right … oh-la-la all the way

Tucker: Paulina? No way!

Danny: Sam!

Tucker: whoa … so she did find you

Danny: Tucker! You found me you told me she was leaving, and you told me it was my last chance to get her stay!

Tucker: I did –wow, that must have been some night

Danny groaned and looked at the ceiling.

Danny: yeah well she left anyway.

Tucker: no?

Danny: yeah, and it gets worse. She ignored my call when I was looking for in the airport and I saw her with another guy

Tucker: John? I thought they split

Danny: no some other guy, I don't know who he was.

Danny: Tucker how could she do this to me? How could she just ….

Tucker: did you two like go all the way

Danny: yeah, do you really think I'd be that upset if we didn't.

Tucker: but you have done it before

Danny: I know, this time she left. She just left me this note, and it doesn't even explain why she left. Then she was with that guy. Tucker I told her I still loved her and she left!

**-End Flashback-**

Sam walked through the skinny aisle squeezing past everyone to get to her seat. She finally sat down finding one. She sighed looking at the airport remembering when she left to go to college.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sam paced back in forth through the terminal holding her phone opening and closing it

Sam: (To herself) Danny I'm sorry –ugh- Danny … I think I love you?-no- Danny …. Please forgive me –stupid - (deep breath) Danny, I'm really sorry about everything, especially last night. Things got out of hand, and … well let's just say there was a reason I had to leave, and the truth is I'm scared. I'm scared of being …. Scared of the reason I had to leave and I'm scared because I still really … really love you. You don't have to call me back or anything, I just wanted to apologize.

Sam then looked up when she heard her name, when she spotted who it was she ran into the women's restroom peeking from the corner. She saw Danny dart across the terminal looking everywhere for her. She turned back around and gulped then looked down at her vibrating phone. She saw his name on the screen. She then walked into the stall and threw it down the toilet and flushed it... She walked out the ladies room and sat down near a window. As she realized everything that happened she balled her eyes out.

Phil: um excuse me

Sam looked up with anger.

Sam: oh what do you want?

Phil: uh well-

Sam: what is my sobbing too loud for you? Huh am I being too much of a nuisance? Because it's always about everyone else right? Well guess what I don't give a shit, so you can shove whatever complaint about me you have up your ass.

Phil: I was just going to say you're sitting on my coat, but you can keep the coat I just need the ring inside please.

Sam then sobbed again. Phil jumped back then sat down next to her.

Phil: hey you okay?

Sam: I'm perfect. Just peachy perfect

Phil: I'm Phil …

Sam: why do you even care?

Phil: because I've been there. When my dad died I went to the movies with my girlfriend the movie turned out to be about a father and son and I was sobbing so loud I got thrown out, and then my girlfriend broke up with me.

Sam: Sam … I'm Sam.

Phil: well Sam, you want to tell me what happened

Sam: it's a long story

Phil: it's a long flight

Then they called the flight number for boarding. Phil stood and held out his hand. Sam stood and allowed him to escort her onto the plane.

Sam: … well it turns out I'm pregnant, and I think I still love him.

Phil: wow

Sam: I know

Phil: why haven't you told him?

Sam: because he would …

Phil: hate you?

Sam: no the complete opposite … he would still love me and he would tell everyone it was his and take care of me and protect me and stand up for me.

Phil: what's the problem?

Sam: I can't do this to him, and put a child in his life. Everyone would go from loving him to hating him. Finding him irresponsible and then everything he worked for is gone. He's better off with her. I want him to have the life he wanted, and if I told him I would take that away.

Phil: you now I never met anyone like you

Sam: I hear that a lot

Phil: you are willing to leave from everything you once knew to give your exboyfriend a life and let him be a hero. How is he hero anyway?

Sam: he saved the world

Phil: what? - Who? Ohmygod are you serious? Your boyfriend is –

Sam: please don't say his name

Phil: okay, okay. How 'bout we change the subject

Sam: okay

Phil: why are you going to new haven?

Sam: Yale

Phil: no f'in way I go there

Sam: really?

Phil: yeah, you a freshman I don't think I've seen you there before

Sam: yeah

Phil: well Sam … if I may be so bold, let me take care of you. You know you can't go through this alone. My girlfriend is the oldest of six kids and is studying to be an obstetrician, shewill be happy to help with everything. Besides I think she would hit me if I didn't offer her to help.

Sam: I normally would say no, but I don't think I do it alone, so I guess I'll have to say yes.

Phil: good because I wasn't about to let you walk off this plane saying no

**-ENDFLASHBACK-**

Sam's taxi pulled up in front of her house. She saw her car parked there along with Phil's silver car, a new Porsche and John's Truck. She took a deep breath and got out of the car grabbing her luggage. When she walked in the house she saw a room filled with just about everyone. Lea came running up to her and gave her a hug. She was no longer her normal size, but now four months pregnant.

Lea: Mom! I missed you!

Sam: hi?

Lea: where were you?

Sam: oh nowhere.

Phil: hey how's my doll face doing? Any new news?

Sam: I'll catch you guys up later don't worry.

John stood up and gulped as he looked at Sam.

John: hey Sam

Sam: I thought I told you never to come back?

John: uh

Lea: Mom we're cool. John actually has been extremely helpful with everything.

Sam: fine … look Lea how about you and me go out tomorrow and get an ice cream, and see a movie?

Lea: mom you don't eat ice cream. Mom, are you okay you're acting really strange?

Sam: I'm just really tired. I'm going to go to sleep.

Sam then walked up the stairs and into room. She slouched down on the floor by her bed and slid off her wig. She then heard a soft knock on the door.

Sam: who is it?

John: it's John, Sam we need to talk and I am not going to take no for an answer.

Sam took a deep breath and placed her wig back gently on her head and fixed so it looked natural. She then walked to the door and opened it.

Sam: and don't think I don't know what you did. I know you bought her back with that new car!

John: hey it was my choice how I asked for forgiveness. I know I made a mistake, but I am going to fix it okay?

Sam: no you cannot just buy her from me!

John: hey I did not buy her from you

Sam: no every time she wants something she'll go to Daddy … I was trying to give her more than material items.

John: she is my daughter Sam! I can buy her a car if I want to. It was my gift for saying I'm sorry. You know what this time you made the mistake, you left her when she really needed her mom. You gave her to some stranger when she needed her mother!

Sam: (quiet) he wasn't a stranger

John: Sam, face you gave her over and then you ran off to be with some guy.

Sam: she asked to leave …

John: face it Sam you did the same thing I did!

Sam then started to cry. She turned away.

John: are you crying

Sam: no I just got something really big in my eye

John: Sam please don't cry. Look I really don't want to fight with you. Sam the truth is all I wanted was to be civil with you again. You've changed my life forever.

Sam: why are you telling me this?

John: because I'm getting married.

Sam: You're actually committing to something.

John: Sam I want you to be my best man

Sam: what?

John: best woman?

Sam: why

John: because believe it or not you're my only friend.

Sam: no I believe it.

John: what do you say? Call it a truce … do it for Lea.

Sam: … John ….

John: what?

Sam: I have cancer

John: what?

Sam then slid the wig off her head, to revile only skin. John looked at her, with caring eyes. He did love her, sure, but they were too alike, and he wasn't ready then, if he had known her sooner, then maybe … maybe they would have lasted.


	6. Easily Remebered

Danny sat in his apartment watching the news and grading papers. He then looked at the phone next to him, waiting for a call from Sam. Sadly he was too busy staring at the phone rather than grading his papers. He then picked it up to check to see if it was working, he heard the dial tone and hung up with a sigh. Tucker then walked in.

Danny: do you even knock anymore

Tucker: why should I, you gave me a key

Danny: for emergencies.

Tucker: yeah whatever. So you wanna go to the movies?

Danny: can't … I have papers to grade

Tucker: hey don't lie to me unless you are going to do it right. Face it Romeo you're waiting for Sam to call.

Danny: why are you my best friend?

Tucker: just call her, I bet you she's sitting by the phone waiting for you to call.

Danny: fine whatever gets you to shut up.

Danny picked up the phone and looked at it a smile grew across his face.

Tucker: what

Danny: I thought once high school was over this would be easy, but it's exactly the same.

Tucker: but I have a girlfriend

Danny: go figure.

Tucker: so are you going to call her.

Danny: yeah

Danny then dialed the phone. He heard it ring a couple times then her heard a click.

Sam: hello?

Danny: Sam?

Sam: hi Danny

Danny: where are you it's kind of loud?

Sam: sorry John's band is playing at this club tonight, just wait a minute and let me get outside.

After a minute of hearing Sam try to wander her way outside, he finally was able to hear her clearly.

Sam: Danny?

Danny: hey Sam

Sam: what's up?

Danny: I needed to hear your voice

Sam: you're so corny.

Danny: I need to see you

Sam: you need to see me …

Danny: yeah

Sam: how serious is this need? Are you going to die if you don't see me?

Danny: I just might

Sam laughed and internally rolled her eyes.

Sam: I have only been gone a couple days.

Danny: I know

Sam: so what are you wearing?

Danny: oh ha-ha, how drunk are you

Sam: I haven't even finished my beer yet

Danny: so you gonna tell me why you are seeing John's band play

Sam: promise not be jealous

Danny: no

Sam laughed.

Sam: well he wants me to be his best man in his wedding and I'm meeting the lucky girl tonight.

Danny: I wish you told me you were a man before we decided to get married

Sam was laughing again. She then sighed and cleared her throat

Sam: um I'm going to tell them tonight when we go back to the house, and then I'm telling Lea tomorrow when I drive her to the doctors. So you should get to see me a lot sooner.

Danny: okay, but about the whole John thing, I thought you hated each other

Sam: well it turns about we just fight because we have everything in common, and he is really trying, but yeah I am mad at him for buying my daughter back.

Danny: what did he buy you?

Sam: ha-ha oh you're so funny.

Danny: I am very funny. So what did he buy her, jewelry?

Sam: a Porsche.

Danny: are you kidding. You shouldn't have forgiven so quickly maybe we could have gotten a nice new car as a wedding gift.

Sam slightly chuckled then sighed again.

Sam: I have the money to buy her a car, I have the money to buy her a house, but I chose not to spoil her and turn her into one of the plastic whores

Danny: Sam you are a perfect mother, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise

Sam: Danny…

Danny: yeah Sam

Sam: do you think I should trust him

Danny: I don't know

Sam: Lea really wants me to give him a shot, so I have been trying, but this has happened before.

Danny: just trust your instinct

Sam: she can't go through this again

Danny: what about you, can you go through this again?

Sam: me? I'll be fine, I have learned to piece myself back together.

It was silent for a while; Danny knew very well what she was talking about. Their horrible break up.

Danny: Sam, I'm really sorry

Sam: it's in the past

Danny: I know but I'm still really sorry

Sam: I love you

Danny: I love you too

Sam: I'm gonna have to say goodbye

Danny: bye; go have fun and good luck

Sam: you go have some fun yourself

Danny: alright I will bye

Sam: bye

Sam then hung up and walked back into the barely lit club. John's band was still not on yet. She sat back down at her table and took another sip of her drink. A woman with long wavy almost curly hair walked up to her table. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, with a green baby doll dress shirt and a pair of yellow flats.

Casey: you mind if I share a table with you? There are no other ones open?

Sam: no go right ahead.

She sat down at the table with Sam. She seemed rather jumpy and nervous. A waitress passed by the woman was polite and said excuse me to the waitress, but the waitress ignored her.

Sam: hey tight ass I'm ready to order!

Waitress: yeah?

Sam: my friend will have the best beer you have

The waitress huffed off rolling her eyes.

Sam: trust me you are not going to get anyone's attention being polite around here.

Casey: I'm just really nervous, and thanks.

Sam: no problem, why you nervous? You singing tonight

Casey: no, uh my fiancé is playing tonight and I'm supposed to meet the mother of his child.

Sam: oh really?

Casey: yeah, he said she's really cool once you get to know her, but she could be a mocking at first. I just want to impress her.

Sam: oh well I'm sure she'll like you.

Casey: I don't know. I don't think I would be to welcoming to a new girl steeling the father of my child. And I have to live up to this woman.

Sam: what do you mean?

Casey: well it was all Sam this and Sam that. He really missed her. Then when she told him never to come back he was broken. I surprised that they aren't married.

Sam nearly choked on her drink when she thought of her and John being married. If they fought that much dating, she would love to see them married.

Casey: you okay?

Sam: just went down the wrong tube.

John then went on stage with his band. He counted off and they began in unison. John was always very talent, he voice and the way he played his guitar. He just hadn't had much luck on being at the right place at the right time. So he managed a strip club for his occupation.

When the set was over John jumped down and Casey ran up to him. He caught her and planted a kiss on her.

Casey: so where is she?

John: (pointing to Sam) there with green shirt

Casey: you're kidding

John: no

Casey: I just talked about her to her face

John: what?

Casey: I was sitting with and I just confessed how nervous I was about meeting her. Oh some impression I made, she must hate me.

John: I'm sure everything is going to be okay babe

John wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. They walked to the table and sat down.

John: hey Manson I heard you were harassing my fiancé

Casey looked like a deer stuck in headlights and quickly tried to cover it up

Casey: she wasn't harassing me

Sam: don't worry John likes to stretch the truth. I never properly introduced myself; my mother would be so disappointed, what's new right; anyway I'm Sam Manson the woman you wanted to impress

Casey: I'm Casey. I am so sorry about that

Sam: don't be sorry. You don't have to impress me. Now my daughter is the one you have to worry about. She doesn't come on to people so easily. Well at least the guys I've dated. Did you warn her about Lea?

John: not yet, I was going to with you. Casey, baby, Lea takes after her mother-

Sam: what is that supposed to mean?

John gave her a look and continued what he was saying ignoring her

John: Lea just doesn't warm up to people we are dating so well.

Casey: it can't be that bad

Sam: she set one on fire

John: called the cops claiming breaking and entering.

Sam: faked her first period

John: food poising

Casey: so what do I do?

Sam: don't buy her an expensive gift.

John: don't tell her you want to welcome her with open arms

Sam: let her warm up to you

Casey: okay I guess I have to give it a try

John: oh she's pregnant so no fat comments

Sam gave him an "are you serious" look.

John: what you ran me over with a car when I said that to you

Sam: I you over with car for more than a fat comment John

Casey: well I think I'll order us some more drinks

Casey walked up and over to the bar.

John: so

Sam: she's brunette

John: what were you expecting?

Sam: one of your blonde whores or some rich spoiled brat

John: give me some credit Sam… I did date you

Sam: you're a man you deserve no credit

John: oh ha-ha

Sam: I like her, she's really great. I' m glad you're happy

John: you know Sam, if we met now when I was more mature about things, and maybe we took things a little slower. We would probably be-

Sam: getting married. Yeah I know.

John: do you regret anything?

Sam looked down and thought a little.

Sam: no, you?

John gave a small smile.

John: no

Casey came back with three drinks.

Casey: to marriage

Sam: to being engaged

John: to new beginnings

All: cheers

They clanked their glasses and drank down. Sam remembered began to remember when they preformed Romeo and Juliet for her teacher's amusement.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sam watched from the corner of her eye. Right now Friar Laurence and Balthazar were talking. It was the scene right before Danny and Sam, or Romeo and Juliet shared their kiss. Sam was glad this would all be over soon. She was tired of having to deal with Paulina and Danny. They were off on the other side of the stage flirting around. Paulina had her body pressed against him and he looked more trapped than enjoying, though he probably was having the time of his life. Just then Sam felt a tickle behind her. She jumped around and saw John smiling at her.

John: hey baby ready to check out yet?

Sam: I have one more scene left, and then we can go.

John: I'll meet you outside?

Sam: that'd be great

John: which scene do you have to do?

Sam: uh the one where I stab myself to a cold un-awakening death

John: are you going to kiss me with that mouth

Sam: yes

They shared a quick kiss then Sam ran onto stage. She lied on the floor holding her book and closed eyes. Danny lied next to her playing dead and also holding his book. Tucker then walked back onto the stage.

Tucker: Romeo! O, pale! Who else? what, Paris too?  
And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour  
Is guilty of this lamentable chance!  
The lady stirs.

Sam pretended to wake with very little energy in the play.

Sam: O comfortable friar! where is my lord?  
I do remember well where I should be,  
And there I am. Where is my Romeo?

Tucker: I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest  
Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:  
A greater power than we can contradict  
Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away.  
Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;  
And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee  
Among a sisterhood of holy nuns:  
Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;  
Come, go, good Juliet,

I dare no longer stay.

Sam: Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.

Tucker then exited off stage. He watched carefully

Sam: What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She had kissed him many times before. Times where it meant nothing and times where it meant everything. This was the first time where she had to kiss where it meant nothing after it meant everything. She slowly lifted his head and kissed quickly.

Sam: Thy lips are warm

Lancer: Miss Manson, he is not your grandmother. Do you think you would convince an audience that you are in love with this acting?

Sam: am I passing

Lancer: not until you convince me

Sighed and looked down at Danny who was looking at her like a little boy teasing her. She slapped him hard on the right cheek.

Danny: what was that for?

Sam: you're supposed to be dead!

Danny: you would like that wouldn't you

Sam then pulled him up his shirt for an intense kiss, after a while thinking she finally convinced her teacher she dropped him. His head landed with a thud and he let out a small ouch.

Lancer: Miss. Manson!

Sam: what?

Lancer: apologize

He sounded like he was telling her to apologize for more than dropping his head or slapping him. She turned her head back and felt soft lips against hers and she got that familiar melting feeling again. Danny then pulled away and laying his head back down and closing his eyes. Sam looked at him for a while then gulped and picked her book back up.

Sam: Thy lips are warm.

Tucker: (off stage) Lead, boy: which way?

Sam: Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

She picked up the dagger that Lancer had Danny slip into his belt

Sam: This is thy sheath;

She then stabbed herself.

Sam: there rust, and let me die.

She then fell onto Danny's body and played dead. Everyone stood holding their breath and watching. The bell then rang. Everyone took no time to run out.

Lancer: we will continue were we left off tomorrow.

Sam pushed herself up the same time as Danny lifted up. Both fell looking into each other's eyes. San gasped and tried to hurriedly get up, but only tripped and fell on him again. The clumsy moment last a couple more minutes between the two, as both tried to get up from their awkward position.

Danny: wait

Danny then gently got up and extended a hand to help Sam up. She took it, not wanting to look at him, but they only caught each other in the eye again. Sam sighed and turned her head down and walked off meeting John outside. Danny watched her run off and reached into pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he bought for her.

Paulina: Danny!

Danny: I'm coming

He turned the opposite way and walked towards Paulina.

**-End Flashback-**

Danny and Tucker walked into the theater.

Tucker: let's get popcorn

Danny: I'm not that hungry, but you can get yourself some

Tucker: oh come on you are seriously jealous of him

Danny: what if he hurts her again?

Tucker: she's a big girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself.

The two got in line. The girl behind them kept trying to peek around to see Danny's face.

Shelly: Danny?

Danny turned around and saw the girl with blondish red hair and thick frames around her grey eyes. She wore faded jeans with a cast shirt.

Danny: Shelly?

Shelly: I thought I recognized you

The two shared a friendly hug.

Danny: how've ya been? How's the acting going?

Shelly: the acting is going great actually. I mean it didn't start that way, but I'm in my first big show so that's good. How are you?

Danny: I'm good, I'm good.

Tucker: ahem

Danny: oh Shelly this is Tucker, Tucker this is Shelly. I dated her in college.

Shelly: hey

Tucker: hey

The two shook hands.

Shelly: god it's been years

Danny: yeah

Shelly: so what movie you seeing

Danny: New Englanders

Shelly: wow, now this is getting freaky, are you stalking me?

Danny: you don't have the same movie do you?

Shelly: hell yeah

Tucker: you want to sit together?

Shelly: sure

Danny: I'll get our seats.

Soon the three of them sat together and the movie started after a little catching up. Danny watched the preview for the new romantic drama. As Danny watched two people share a steamy kiss he couldn't help, but remember when he and Sam had sex for first time.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Danny and Sam were in a car at the drive-in snuggled close watching a movie. Both were quite content on laying there so close to each other and fiddling with their hands.

Sam: this is a good song

Danny: maybe Paulina and I will play it at our wedding.

Sam when to punch him playfully, but Danny caught her fist and looked at her.

Danny: you are a very violent person, you know that?

Sam: I think you should be flattered, no one ever said jealousy was a bad thing.

Danny: there is a movie you should see, Boil the Bunny, it's very scary.

Sam: I think it's a compliment, not to mention one of the most basic instincts we have as human beings; it's like eating and breathing.

Danny: what is?

Sam: being territorial, claiming something or someone as your own and then marking it, saying this property's mine and no one else can have it.

Danny: for the record if I ever referred to you as property I'd be beaten and stoned right now

Sam laughed and Danny smiled at her, still holding her hand and playing with her fingers in-between his.

Sam: I just think it's fascinating how people treat each other. It's like if you like someone you're not supposed to show it and if you hate someone you're supposed to pretend that you like them so they don't know that you hate them, but if you love someone …

Sam trailed off. Danny looked down at her.

Danny: yeah?

Sam: it should be easier. You should finally be able to relax. Once you're past all the crazy I mean.

Danny: yeah … makes sense.

Sam looked at him as he looked at their hands.

Sam: … I love you Danny.

His head immediately went to her direction. They both looked at each other for a while, like they were going to kiss, but they didn't.

Danny: … I love you too

Sam smiled

Sam: yeah?

Danny: yeah

Sam: cool

Danny kissed her and was about to pull away when Sam's lip pulled him back begging for more and what was supposed to be an innocent romantic kiss turned into a make out.

Danny's thoughts: my hand is falling asleep. I wonder if I just-move –it- slightly

Sam broke away.

Danny: sorry

Sam: you alright

Danny: yeah, I'm good, I'm good.

Sam: okay

They then moved back in slowly.

Danny's thoughts: oh I shouldn't have moved it.

Sam's thoughts: go to the ear

Sam moved her head onto his shoulder, Danny continued to kiss her.

Sam's thoughts: the ear …. Maybe if I just tilt my head.

Danny then pulled away this time.

Danny: are you okay?

Sam: yeah I just uh had an itch, I had an itch.

Danny then lied back down and turned his head away. Sam sighed and took a quick glance around.

Sam: you want popcorn?

Danny: uh yeah … yeah. You want me to get it?

Sam: no that's okay I'll get it. I-I need to get some air anyway.

Danny's thoughts: she needs to get some air, what does that mean?

Sam's thoughts: why did I say that?

Danny watched her get up and leave the car.

Danny: damn it

After a while she soon returned with a bag of popcorn. Danny smiled.

Danny: the giant centipede thing just ate the doctor guy, it was pretty sweet.

Sam: I think Star and Josh are having sex in her parent's car

Danny: what? Where? Here?

Sam: yeah they're like two cars down.

Danny: oh … really?

Sam: I don't know if they're having actual sex

Danny: yeah I doubt its actual sex.

Sam: yeah me too

Danny: I mean it's probably just … - yeah

Danny's thoughts: they are defiantly having sex

Sam's thoughts: they are so having sex. I shouldn't have told him, now he's going to think I want to.

Danny's thoughts: wait was that like a sign?

Danny looked over at Sam who was looking down.

Sam's thoughts: even though I'm sure he knows I'd never let our first time be in a car, in a completely public place.

Danny's thoughts: I bet that was a sign, did I just miss the cue? I think I just missed the cue

Sam's thoughts: I guess this is the oblivious place to do it. People are obviously doing it here.

Danny's thoughts: if she looks at me it's the cue

Danny looked over at her.

Sam's thoughts: how would we even-

Sam looked at him confused.

Danny's thoughts: okay never mind that wasn't a cue.

Sam's thoughts: he's blocking his lips that means he doesn't want me to kiss him. God boding language is so telling. Did I just say so?

Danny's thoughts: that girl looks like Jenifer Lopez. I wonder if they're related

Sam's thoughts: I wonder if my dad would get a subscription if I asked. Probably not

Danny's thoughts: why am I thinking about Jenifer Lopez?

Danny cleared his throat and picked up the soda.

Danny: you want?

Sam: sure

Sam took the soda and sipped it.

Danny's thoughts: this is going badly

Sam's thoughts: this is so bad

Danny's thoughts: she's actually watching the movie

Sam's thoughts: he's clearly into the movie

Sam took a quick glance at him and looked back ahead.

Both thoughts: we're never going to have sex.

Sam and Danny sat the lunch table. Sam was picking at her food.

Sam: so why haven't you tried having sex with me yet?

Danny stared at her wide eyed and Tucker just got up and walked away.

Danny: what? What do you mean why haven't I tried?

Sam: well have you?

Danny: no- I haven't done everything I could do, but it's not like you've given me any indication of that's what you wanted.

Sam: how am I supposed to indicate that?

Danny: oh I-I don't know, maybe not flinching every time my hand grazes your bottom.

Sam: I don't flinch

Danny: uh yeah you do

Sam: no I don't

Danny: yeah you do. Do you want me to show you right now? Cause it's actually pretty funny.

Sam: so maybe I flinch, it doesn't matter, it's just a reflex, the next time it happens just press on.

Danny stared at her a little bit.

Danny: okay

Sam: okay

Sam and Danny looked forward for a little then back at each other.

Sam: I say we do it in a car

Danny: wha- wha- at the point? I don't- I don't … no

Sam: nah never mind, it's too cheesy.

Sam placed her chin in her hand and began to think. Danny looked back down at his meal.

Sam: oh my god it's perfect. My parents have this cabin, it's not too far away, and it has a bed.

Danny: a bed's a good start.

Sam: okay great, let's do that then; I'll get you the directions and the keys.

Danny: wait we can't go together?

Sam: too suspicious. I'll tell my dad I'm sleeping over at Molly's, so Saturday night, eight-o-clock?

Danny: for sex? Eight, nine … seven-thirty?

Sam: great, so you bring the condoms and I'll see if I can score something to eat for after.

The bell then rang, and Sam picked up her tray and began to walk away. Danny stayed sitting there staring off. Sam stopped and looked at him.

Sam: you coming.

Danny woke up out of his daze and picked up his tray.

Sam knocked on the cabin door.

Sam: Danny, you there?

Danny then opened the door.

Sam: what took you so long? I'm freezing my butt off out here.

Sam then walked in. she looked around, a fire was lit, there was music, and there were roses.

Sam: Danny…

Danny: I know you said you didn't want it to be a big deal, but it is to me so I wanted it to be that way to you too. I mean it's no Paris bu-

Sam: yes it is.

Danny: does this mean you're not mad?

Danny lied on top of Sam with his arm around her waist. All the clothing that was off was Sam's shirt, but she still had a tank top on. Sam's hands were on Danny's back and running through his raven hair. Danny's hands roamed up to Sam's head and lips down to her neck and shoulder. His hand then touched her cheek. He stopped when he felt something wet on her face and looked at her.

Danny: are you crying?

Sam: no

Danny: what?

Sam: no it's fine

Danny: no it's not fine, what's wrong?

Sam: nothing

Sam looked at him trying to calm down, but she couldn't

Sam: I don't know why this is happening to me. I'm sorry

Danny: you shouldn't, its okay

Sam sat up and ran her fingers up her face.

Sam: I'm so-so overwhelmed by this place, this-this everything you did. I'm just so-

Danny watched her as she took a deep breath.

Sam: what if we're not ready?

Danny: then we wait

[Pause]

Sam: what if we're never ready.

Danny looked at her, she wasn't facing him, but he could tell she was still crying.

Danny: okay

Sam then turned and faced him crossing her legs.

Sam: what if we do this and everything changes, we fall out of love or it's not as good as we thought.

Danny: Sam

Sam: what if, Danny? … I mean we could do this and it could feel wrong for both of us … and think about it, maybe we haven't done it yet because part of us knows it's gonna screw everything up or (takes another breath) tell us something we don't want to know.

Danny: like what?

Sam: like maybe we're more friends than anything

Danny sat up and looked her straight in the eye.

Danny: do you really believe that?

Sam: no- but I'm scared, Danny, I don't want us to change

Danny: I don't want us to change either

Sam sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. Danny gave her a reassuring smile.

Danny: let's just take it off the table.

Sam: what?

Danny: let's just make the decision right now, it's not something that has to happen, we don't have to do it, right?

Sam: really?

Danny: yeah

Sam: alright

They looked at each other.

Sam: so what should we do?

Danny: we'll just go to sleep.

Sam nodded and lied down next to him, in his arms.

Danny lied in bed facing Sam stroking her hair and looked at her.

Sam: hmm … I'm cold

Danny: here have some more blanket

Danny pulled some more of the blanket onto her bare body and revealing his bare chest. Sam opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Danny: hey

Sam: hey, have you been up?

Danny: nah, just for a little. You were snoring.

Sam: I was not

Danny: you were

Sam let out a little tired laugh.

Danny: it was cute though

Sam: I snore?

Danny: yes you do

Sam: oh I had no idea, that's awful

Sam turned her head and plopped it face down into her pillow then turned back.

Danny: here

He opened his arms and pulled her close. They shut their eyes and then Danny's opened quickly again. Sam opened hers and looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

Danny: I'm sorry

Sam: no it's a reflex

Danny then leaned in and kissed her. Sam rolled on top of him and ran her fingers through his hair. Danny's hands were placed tightly around her waist.

**-End Flashback-**


	7. Bad Reactions and EmbarrassingSituations

Sam and Lea sat in the car; Sam had been thinking of ways all day to tell her daughter she was engaged. She had to keep putting it but had to tell her soon. Though She knew that her daughter had always dreamed that one day she and John would fix things and get back together and be a family, and that she wouldn't take this well. Sam tapped the wheel waiting for the light to turn green. She then looked over at her daughter who was looking out her own window.

Sam: Lea …

Lea turned her head and looked at her mom.

Sam: I need to talk to you about something

Lea: what is it?

Sam: how would you feel … um if I was to get married?

Lea: are you and Dad getting back together? I knew that ring was for someone, this is going to be great, we can finally be a family and now I can have both my parents around-

Sam: Lea honey-

Lea: and we can finally go on family vacations-

Sam: Lea listen to me, I hate to tell you this but your father and I are not getting back together.

Lea: what! You're marrying some other man.

Sam: I really like him, Lea. I can't help it. And it's been a really long time since I've felt like this. You can't always control who you're attracted to, you know. I think the whole Angelina Jolie/Billy Bob Thronton thing really proves that. You have to understand Lea, your father and I, well we're just not going to get married together. Honey I love your father, but we took things too fast too soon, and I don't love him like that.

Lea: why can't you just try?

Sam: Because it doesn't work like that

It was silent for a moment. Sam came to a slow easy stop at the next red light. Next thing she knew Lea was running out the door and away from the car.

Sam: Lea!

The light flashed green and everyone was honking after her. Sam had no choice but to move forward. She tried keeping her eyes on the road as she fumbled looking for her phone. She dialed a number and tried not to panic too much. She heard a few rings then a click.

Phil: hello

Sam: Phil thank god, look Lea just ran out of the car, I'm going to try to find her, but can you look too?

Phil: alright try not to panic

Sam: panic, I am way past panic

Phil: Sam try to tell me what happened calmly

Sam: I told her I was engaged

Phil: uh huh

Sam: she didn't take it too well, she still wants John and I to be together, so we can be a family.

Phil: alright I'll call Shawn and start looking

Sam: thanks.

Phil: Don't worry we'll find her.

Sam then heard a click and she put away her phone concentrating on looking for her daughter

-Amity-

Danny slouched back stretching his arm out. Shelly came skipping in with two ice cream sundaes. She handed a bowl to Danny and slouched back into the couch.

Shelly: I don't understand why people don't do this anymore

Danny: what eat ice cream?

Shelly: any if this … eat ice cream, play a board game that you played when you were six, and just be a kid and have fun. I mean everyone always talks about how they wish they were a kid again. I mean it's like once you reach a certain age you have to be boring all of a sudden?

Danny: guess what?

Shelly: what?

Danny: I think I turned into one of them

Shelly: are you kidding me

Danny: what?

Shelly: how could you ever do that to me-forget me how could you do that to yourself

Danny: am I supposed to have an answer to that.

Shelly: okay you know what we are going to have to do now right?

Danny: no way … are you being serious … Shelly we're too old

Shelly: I cannot do this someone, let them loose something and become boring. Okay we are going to the game store to buy your favorite video game and bored game from when you were little, then we will hit the candy store, then we are going to rent all your favorite cartoons from when you were a kid and we are going to come back here and we are going to eat candy while playing the games and then we are going to dance like maniacs and we are going to end our night with the movies

Danny: you're serious?

Shelly: come one let's not waste time.

Shelly stood and skipped out the door grabbing her wallet and keys. Danny rolled her eyes and she came running back into the room pulling him out.

-Connecticut-

Sam panicked looking for Lea, she was still not found. She then picked up her phone ringing hoping for good news.

Sam: hello?

John: Sam its John, you can stop worrying Lea is at my house.

Sam: oh thank god. Is she alright?

John: just a little upset, but she won't tell me what happened

Sam: I told her I was engaged

John: you're engaged?

Sam: yeah

John: wow … why haven't you told me?

Sam: because I didn't want to take it away from you and Casey, but I had to tell Lea, does she know about Casey and you

John: no I haven't talked to her about that yet

Sam: John she's upset because you and I aren't getting back together

John: don't worry Sam I'll take care of her, but I don't think she wants to see you right now

Sam: okay, well I am still heading over, okay?

John: you know best

Sam: okay I'm turning the car around now.

John: should I go talk to her.

Sam: try

John: okay … I'll see you when you get here.

As Sam did a complete turnaround in her car she looked down at her phone, wondering why Danny hasn't called her yet telling her how much he missed her like every other day. It's not like Sam didn't missed him too, he was just the one who was always calling. She was actually very proud of herself for picking a dress a couple days ago and then they decided to get married outdoors, where Danny and Sam grew up, which was very convenient for Danny since he lived there and work outside of the city, about half an hour away. Sam was supposed to fly out once Lea had given birth and she could travel. She gave a slight chuckle to fact that her daughter had gotten married before she had. She may be hard on Shawn and didn't seem to really like him a whole lot, but she did hive give big points for proposing to her daughter and wanting to be a father. She was happy that they decided to give the baby up for adoption. Sam hated the thought her daughter would have the same life as her. Sam always pictured more for Lea.

John knocked on the door softly praying she was asleep. A very pregnant Lea answered the door looking at him. Her eyes were blood shot, but she wasn't giving a hint of emotion.

John: you want to talk …. I brought hot chocolate

Lea looked at him and then let him in taking the mug, but not saying anything. He sat down in the chair by the bookcase and she sat on the bed.

John: you know you're just like your mother

Lea: how could she do this to us? How could you let her do this?

John took a deep sigh remembering about how much he has screwed up.

John: Lea, sweetie, your mom loves him; don't you want her to be happy?

Lea: Dad, I just need to know if it's possible for two people to stay happy together forever or at least for a few years.

John: It's not easy, that's for sure. Now, I may not have the best track record in the world, but I have been in your life forever and your mom and I may not be in love, but we love you, and I've been happy with you as my daughter.

Lea looked down at her mug, but nodded.

John: In my opinion, the best thing you can do is find a person who loves you for exactly what you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, pretty, handsome, what have you; the right person will still think the sun shines out your ass. That's the kind of person that's worth sticking with.

Lea: I sort of already have.

John: Well, of course! You're old D-A-D! You know I'll always be there to love and support you no matter what kind of pickle you're in... Obviously  
[_nods to her belly_]

Lea: Thanks Dad

John smiled at her.

John: hey you called me Dad … when did that start again?

Lea gave a small laugh and shrugged.

Sam pulled slowly into the driveway. She turned the ignition off and looked at the house. She hadn't been here in years and she had only been here once before. She then looked down at her phone. She picked it up and dialed a number waiting for him to answer. She was about to give it up, but then he picked up.

Danny: hello?

Sam: (shaky) hey

Danny: Sam, how are you

Sam: um I'm-I'm …. Pretty crappy …. You sound like you're having a party

Danny: heh yeah kinda, just hanging out with a friend from college

Sam: oh well I'll let you get back

Danny: No, Sam tell me what's going on

Sam: uh … I told her

Danny: and?

Sam: she ran out of the car … she's at John's house right now.

Danny: Sam I'm sorry.

Sam then let out a small cry but quickly tried to compose herself.

Sam: I'm sorry I don't know what this is from, look I shouldn't hold you up, have fun tonight

Danny: no Sam, I am going to stay here until I know you're okay

Sam smiled and let out a small sigh which was more like a laugh.

Sam: heh

Danny paused a moment wondering if he should ask the question that was on his mind, he then decided it was worth the risk.

Danny: …. Um so where do we go from here?

Sam: what do you mean?

Danny: do we put things on hold, do we call everything off?

Sam: I want to say no

Danny: but?

Sam: but I dunno … I just don't know and you know what … that is what I am so upset about. That I don't know where we go from here. Danny I love you so stupidly much that it hurts

Danny: I love you too

Sam: but she's my daughter, and I love her too. (Teary) And I can't please everyone … because if I marry you she'll be upset, and if I don't marry you … you'll be upset.

Danny: no, I'll understand

Sam: you may understand, but you can't lie to me and tell me you won't be heartbroken.

Danny was silent knowing what she had said was true, which made him feel a little guilty.

Sam: I'm sorry, I'm just … everything has been really stressful today, I love you please don't be mad at me

Danny: … what are you planning on doing?

Sam paused thinking for a moment

Sam: … as of right now I am going to walk down the aisle in my wedding and marry the most wonderful, loving, understanding, attractive, caring, romantic man that has ever stepped into my life. …. Then you can meet him.

Danny let out a small laugh.

Sam: I love you

Danny: I love you too

Sam: okay, well I have to go inside; I just needed to hear your voice

Danny laughed knowing she was teasing him.

Danny: okay well if this need gets to be a problem again I'll be right here.

Sam gave a chuckle and said goodbye again. She waited for him to hang up before she did. She slowly hung the phone up and walked up to the house hoping for the best. She knocked on the door and waited. She heard someone scramble down the stairs to get the door. John looked at her.

John: hey-you're here

Sam: where is she?

John: in-in the guest room.

Sam waited a moment thinking John would move to let her in but he just stood there standing in the doorway.

Sam: can I come in?

John: yeah

John moved out of her way and shut the door after she walked in. She looked around room. It looked like a house that had a family in it. Up on the walls were photos of Lea and some of all three of them together. The room wasn't decorated like a bachelor pad, but like someone who had been married years now. John escorted her into the kitchen offering her something to eat or drink. Sam didn't take anything. She looked at the fridge. She saw a finger painting. She walked closer to it.

John: she gave that to me on father's day

Sam: and you think that paper has a lot of paint on it… you should have seen the floors, the walls, me.

John laughed.

Sam: you took her to the shore that day

John: yeah …

Sam: she really liked that.

John: I did too. Sam …

Sam: yeah

John: I'm sorry

Sam: me too

Sam turned her head when she heard someone softly walk into the kitchen. She saw Lea standing there. All the things Sam was going to tell her daughter flew out of her head and she there clueless on what to say. It was silent for a while. Lea finally spoke.

Lea: who is he?

Sam: Danny uh Mr. Fenton

Lea nodded and looked at her Dad.

Lea: Dad can I spend the night

John: uh yeah sure?

He looked at Sam hoping he wasn't crossing a line. He saw her face fall, he felt kind of bad but also kind of good because of his daughter choosing him for once.

Lea: okay well I'm just going to get some sleep.

John: okay … sleep well

Sam looked at the finger painting beginning to remember when she told John she was pregnant.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sam took deep breaths in and out. John climbed in through her window.

John: what's up … what's the big emergency?

Sam: okay you have to promise to be quiet or my parents might hear.

John: you sure do love to take risks

Sam: yeah risk taking is what got me here

John: what?

Sam: come here

Sam pulled him into the bathroom. She pointed down into the sink. Laying there neatly in a line was four positive pregnancy tests.

John: oh wow

Sam: yup

John: oh wow

Sam: uh huh

John: how did you have enough pee for four pregnancy tests?

Sam: I have been drinking water bottles all day but that's not the point, the point is I'm pregnant

John: oh my God! Oh My God! Ohmygod!

Sam: shut up, my parents might hear. Now listen we don't share this with anyone. Okay I'll go away to Yale before anything is really noticeable. We'll get an apartment and you'll help me with this and we'll put the child up for adoption. Okay no one will know.

John: can't you just get an abortion?

Sam: what? Hell no. I can't believe you just said that!

John: I just don't think I can do this. I'm not ready to be a father! I have my whole life ahead of me!

Sam: oh like I'm ready. You not even the one who has to live with a life inside you. I'm the one stuck with the evidence.

John: Sam, I really can't do this! What about my tour? It's supposed to be my big break.

Sam: well you should have thought about that before you got me knocked up!

John: I got you knocked up?

Sam: I sure didn't get myself pregnant!

John: Sam … I really don't know how to say this

Sam crossed her arms looking at him with growing anger waiting for him to say something to make her hate him. John gulped feeling ashamed for what he was about to say but it was only the truth, he just hoped she would believe it.

John: I'm not ready for a long term commitment. I'm 18 I want to date around and to be honest I was going to break up with you before I left on my trip. Sam you're so wonderful and you're defiantly marriage material. If we stay together, we will get married in a few years, but I'm not sure I am ready to commit to one person

John stood there waiting for her rage to hit him but she only stood there furiously glaring at him.

Sam: so what you just wanted to get into my pants and that was it!

John: what? No Sam-

Sam didn't want to hear anymore she had already made up her mind that he was selfish and only used her to satisfy his desires.

Sam: just get out John.

John sighed and started to climb out the window.

John: we'll talk when you're not so hormonal

John immediately regretting those words when Sam then pegged a CD at him and slammed the window shut. She walked back onto the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. Now was when she really needed Danny. He was always so caring to her and always at least tried to understand, and ninety-five percent of the time he did, but she couldn't tell anyone about this. Sam then shot up and ran over to her phone and quickly dialed a number. It rang a couple times.

John: Sam?

Sam: I'm still pissed at you and I wanted to let you know if you tell anyone I will personally cut off your balls.

John: don't worry you're secret is safe with me. It always was.

Sam: screw you!

Sam then hung up and more relief knowing this wasn't going to be spread through the school. All she had to do was make it through a week and half and then graduation, then she was free from being caught. Sam needed to tell someone though … to have someone help her. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't go through this alone. Sam picked up her phone and dialed Danny's number, but hung up when he answered. Her phone then began ringing back at her. She looked down at her phone and saw his name on the caller id. She ignored it hoping he would hang up. After the machine beeped she heard his voice.

Danny: Sam? You there … I know you just called. Sam? Please pick up. I just- I want to apologize. I want us to be friends again. Sam?

Sam then picked up, but didn't say anything remembering they technically weren't speaking to each other.

Danny: hello?

Sam gulped and held back her tears trying to stay strong

Danny: hello?

Sam couldn't hold it in anymore the tears leaked out.

Sam: (sobbing) oh god

Danny: Sam?

Sam cried right there on the phone. She couldn't hold her tears in any longer it hurt too much to stay strong.

Danny: Sam, I'm on my way. Hold on … I'm going to stay on the phone with you the whole time.

"On his way?" It then clicked; Sam scrambled up and grabbed the pregnancy tests and wrapped them in a pad, and then wrapped the pad in toilet paper, making it look like she had her period. Next thing Sam knew Danny was at her window. He hung up his phone and pulled her into a hug.

Danny: I'm sorry for everything. I miss you. I am so sorry

Sam sobbed into his shirt and fell into his strong arms. Danny pulled her closer into a tighter hug. He didn't want to ever let go of her again, he just wanted to stay there with her holding her close.

Danny: Sam please forgive me

Sam didn't say anything she just kept her head buried in his chest and melting into his arms, the arms she missed being wrapped tightly around her making her feel so safe.

Danny: do you forgive me?

Sam then looked up at him, her red teary eyes meeting his sweet clear eyes. She gave him a half smile and nodded. Danny then gave her a warm smile wiping away her tears.

Danny: so what happened?

Sam: I don't want to talk about it

Sam had then looked away from him unable to meet his eyes.

Danny: and that's why you called me?

Sam then decided to tell him the half truth.

Sam: John broke up with me ….

Danny sighed and pulled her close again holding her letting her cry as he reassured her and reminded her that it was his loss and he was missing out on such a beautiful, wonderful, perfect girl. Sadly Danny knew it wasn't only John who was missing out, it was also him. He would give anything to have her back now but he knew it was already too late cause those tears weren't for him, but someone else.

**-End Flashback-**

Danny hung up the phone and walked back over to the pool. Which is where Shelly was currently sitting on the side of, as he came over the fast moving up beat song changed to a slow romantic ballad. He sat down next to her and she pulled his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. Danny began to wonder if he should really be letting her do this.

Shelly: hmm

Danny: what?

Shelly: I was just thinking…

Danny: yeah?

Shelly: yeah

Danny: about what?

Shelly: why did I ever brake up with you?

Danny: well if I recall correctly it was because your boyfriend moved back.

Shelly: (kind of laughed out) ohh ouch … that's right

Danny: and if I recall that was when I was offering you a key to my place and you freaked.

Shelly: I'm so sorry … well at least you don't have to live with regretting giving someone up. I was so stupid for ever letting you go.

Danny was quiet for a moment worried about where she was taking this, so he quickly changed the subject.

Danny: hmm

Shelly: what?

Danny: just thinking

Shelly: oh really what about?

Shelly perked up hoping maybe he was having the same feeling she was.

Danny: how I got so old

Shelly pulled away and gave him a funny look.

Shelly: you're not old

Danny: I'm not?

Shelly: no because if you're old then that means I'm old and would an old person do this?

Shelly stood up then peeled off her dress and underwear, standing there completely naked. Danny stood jaw dropped; he gulped and watched as she did a cannonball into her pool. Danny then remembered her fun wild side that came out. He tried to peel his eyes away.

Danny: you know most girls would do a swan drive, but you just know a cannon ball is way better.

Shelly: so are you going to join me?

She flirted as she swam around in her pool teasing him to join her.

Danny: what and let you have that satisfaction

Shelly: what are you and old dried out chicken

Danny just tried to keep his eyes off her and figure out how to get himself out of this.

Shelly: I triple dog dare you

Danny: Shelly …

She then started to make chicken noises at him. Danny then spat out what he should have said from the beginning

Danny: Shelly, I'm engaged!

She was speechless and embarrassed.

Shelly: oh … wow … uh, okay. I'm sorry

Danny: I should leave

Danny stood up and started to walk away, but Shelly called after him feeling bad for everything she has done.

Shelly: no you can't we still have to watch our movies

Danny: no I really think I should leave.

Shelly: come on just as friends … I mean it's not like you haven't seen me naked before.

Danny sighed in defeat. Both were silent and embarrassed.

Shelly: okay um … this is really awkward

Danny: yeah

Shelly: this was not how it was supposed to go

Danny: you planned this?

Shelly: what oh god no, everything was spur of the moment, but ever since I ran into at the movies I couldn't stop thinking about you.

Danny: okay uh … I really should go

Shelly: Danny no … just ugh don't leave … just wait for me in the house.

Danny walked into the house feeling a little guilty and embarrassed. He sat down the couch and tried not blush when he heard Shelly get out of the pool and slip her dress back on. She sat down on the other end of the couch. Neither of them looked at each other or spoke they just stared at the blank TV screen.

Danny: so

Shelly: this is so embarrassing. I think it's worse than my wardrobe malfunction. You know where my strap broke and I flashed everyone.

Danny: it was only dress rehearsal.

Shelly: you know how you could make me feel better

Danny: nothing illegal

Shelly: tell me an embarrassing story

Danny: you're serious?

Shelly: oh come on. Please

Danny: It was Christmas and I was in love with my best friend, though she didn't know it yet. Well it turns out I sleep talk and well I kinda said some things about her in my sleep.

Shelly: so

Danny: and my other best friend got it all on film

Shelly: did he show it to her?

Danny: after we started dating.

Again an awkward silence fell over them.

Shelly: so …I'm sorry …

Danny: it's okay … I should have told you sooner.

Shelly: well she's really lucky. I hope she knows that.

Danny blushed slightly.

Shelly: so how about we start that movie

Danny: sounds great.

She slipped in the first kids' movie and sat back pulling the popcorn into her lap waiting for a popcorn fight to arise.

-Connecticut-

Sam walked up the stairs and finally walked into the room. She kept the lights off, but Lea still jumped up.

Sam: Schooch down now and go to sleep.

Sam then began to move the arm chair.

Lea: What are you doing?

Sam: Nothing, just a little feng shui, go to sleep.

Lea: Mom, you don't have to sleep in here tonight.

Sam: I know, I just think the chair looks nice here.

Lea: And what's the blanket for?

Sam: In case the chair gets cold.

Lea: And the pillow?

Sam: To keep the blanket company.

Lea: Uh-huh.

Sam: Okay, everything's in its place. Chair seems warm, blanket seems happy, just one thing missing... oh yeah.  
Sam then sat in the chair.

Sam: Goodnight.

Lea: Freak of sideshow proportions.

Sam: I love you, too.

Lea: Mom?

Sam: Hmm?

Lea: I'm sorry.

Sam: Shh, the chair is trying to sleep.

As Sam moved into the chair and closed her eyes memories flooded her mind.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sam stormed into the dorm room and jumped down the bed. Jazz swirled around and cocked her eyebrow at her. Sam plopped her head in the pillow and let out a scream. She then took a deep breath and faced Jazz.

Sam: I hate your brother

Jazz: He's been a hole in head almost every day in my life

Sam groaned plopping her head back down.

Sam: I hate high school; I hate feelings, and I HATE YOUR BROTHER!

Jazz: I have a ten page paper to write, but you want to talk about it?

Sam: no go back to your college stuff I'm just going to lay here. Just poke me every so often to make sure I didn't kill myself.

Jazz: no-no, talk to me about it.

Sam: ugh we broke up

Jazz: oh … I just thought you were in a fight or something. So I'm guessing Italy wasn't fun

Sam: that's not why I hate him, but yeah Italy wasn't fun. I hate him for being late to almost every date we have had for one and half months … I hate him for dating that bitch plastic Barbie doll two days later … I hate him because … because it's all my fault … because I have to kiss him again … I hate him because … …. (Sigh) because I still love him.

Jazz: okay rewind … why do you have to kiss him?

Sam: Lancer's Romeo and Juliet play for his own amusement … guess who got the leads.

Jazz: oh I remember doing that play

Sam: I tried getting out of it, didn't work

Jazz: Jimmy lost his voice and didn't get out of it. … Now how is this your fault?

Sam: (deep breath) we got into this huge argument and I was mad at him for being late again after he said he wouldn't. I accused him of cheating on me and told him how I got into Yale and wanted to go, then in the middle of our fight about that he proposed to me and I said no and then told him I wanted to leave the option of dating other people in college, not break up, just in case we met someone else, because I didn't want him to find some girl and date her behind my back, then he broke up with me. Now he's dating her!

Jazz: aw Sam, my brother is being an idiot, you have fought before and it's turned out okay

Sam: we've never broken up before

Jazz: you'll fix things … he loves you

Sam: I wouldn't hold my breath on that.

Jazz: he had to love you he proposed

Sam was about to say something but just then Danny came barreling in the room with Tucker trailing behind

Danny: Jazz I've-

He stopped when he saw Sam.

Danny: what are you doing here?

Sam: you took Tucker and I don't have any other friends!

Danny: but she's my sister.

Sam: you can't have Tucker and Jazz Danny! You can't take everything from me!

Danny: I thought this is what you wanted!

Sam: no it's what you wanted. You got exactly what you always wanted. You're popular and you have the plastic doll around you arm. You know while you're getting everything you want you can have your sister and this ring.

Sam pulled the ring off her finger and threw it at him.

Sam: there now you have everything. I hope you're happy.

Sam then stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her. Danny stared at the door. Tucker looked at Jazz mouthing the words "fill me in later" Jazz nodded.

Jazz: you're real smooth you know that Danny.

Danny: you're taking her side?

Jazz: I am taking no one's side. I am just going to tell it how it is.

Tucker: you should go after her

Danny: why so she can fight with me more?

Tucker: so you guys can fix things

Danny: she said she wanted to date other guys … not get back together with me. Besides she gave me the ring back doesn't that kind of make this break up official?

Sam waited outside the door another three minutes hoping he would come after her telling her that he didn't get everything he wanted, that he wanted her back, but the door never opened. She then sobbed and turned away, walking down the hallway back to her car.

**-End Flashback-**


	8. Grandmother?

Sam looked at the papers on her desk. She then looked at the blank document on the screen of her laptop. She sighed and tapped her fingers on the desk. Her phone then rang. She told herself she was only going to answer if it was Phil, John, Lea, or Danny, but sighed giving in and answering.

Sam: hello?

Pamela: What the hell is this?

Sam: who is this?

Pamela: This is you in twenty years! "Who is this?" I swear!

Sam: Mom?

Pamela: yes! Honestly Samantha are you on crack or something?

Sam: I am guessing you got the invitation.

Pamela: yes I got the invitation. What is the meaning of this? Samantha you haven't contacted me or your father since you left for college. I have no idea where you live or how you're doing and I don't even know if you're alive. Then out of nowhere you invite me to your wedding.

Sam: Mom … I couldn't let you come visit.

Pamela: why? Why could a mother not visit her own daughter?

Sam: are you sitting down

Pamela: yes

Sam: I was pregnant

The line was silent.

Pamela: you're-you're pregnant? Is that why you're getting married

Sam: what? No mom … when I left for college I was pregnant.

There was another long uneasy pause. She heard her mom give the phone to her dad.

Pamela: (to Jeremy) h-here you're daughter has something to tell you

Jeremy: Samantha, what is it? Why does your mom looked so shocked? What do you have to tell me?

Sam: uh Dad … when I uh … um left for college … I didn't contact you because uh … well I didn't want you to know

Jeremy: know what?

Sam: I found out a week before I left and I didn't tell anyone.

Jeremy: Samantha what is it?

Sam: I was pregnant

Sam then heard that familiar dead silence.

Sam: Dad?

Jeremy: I swear I am going to kill that Fenton kid, then I'm going to kill his parents, then I am going to kill you for putting this hole in my head.

Sam: okay, but there is one problem with that plan

Jeremy: what?

Sam: it wasn't Danny

There was that silence again.

Jeremy: but, I thought … weren't you dating him.

Sam: uh it's a really long story.

Jeremy: your mother and I will meet you for lunch then. When can you be here?

Sam: I'm coming once uh … once I finish some stuff at work. It could be tomorrow or the next day or maybe even the day after, but I'll be there once I'm done. I was coming up then for the wedding.

Jeremy: you don't live here?

Sam: no … I live in New Haven.

There was yet again another silence.

Jeremy: Samantha please give us a call then when you know you're heading out. It is rude to just show up and not be expected.

Sam: does this mean you're coming to the wedding?

Jeremy: I don't know Samantha we have to think about it.

No, goodbyes, no I love you, no good lucks they both just hung up. Sam sighed as stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sam had no idea what to do. She had never been alone in her house. Not since … ever. She has never had to time alone, not at least longer than a day or two. John used to never keep Lea longer than that. Now Lea had asked to move in with John. Sam had absolutely no idea why and she hated to admit, but she was actually jealous. She was hoping her daughter would live with her. Of course Sam had no idea where she was even going to live or even if he would be okay with Lea living with them. She didn't know if Danny would be able to leave his duty as hero and move in with her, or if she would have to move back to Amity and find a house for them to live in. The thing that has really been bothering lately though, was that she has been getting cold feet. Sure she loved Danny and she could spend the rest of her life with him, but lately she just has been getting worried and unsure if she wanted to get married. What was wrong with where they were now in their relationship? It was all moving so fast for her. She needed to hear it. She needed to hear it was all going to be okay and nothing was going to happen between them.

Sam: (to herself) it's all Johns fault. If he hadn't told me marriage ruins everything then I wouldn't be worried.

Casey told John that she didn't want to get married to him because marriage would ruin everything. Sam took a deep sigh. She walked back into the office deciding to get some work done so she wouldn't feel guilty for lying to her parents. Like she even felt any guilt for lying to them, she knew not telling them that she was pregnant was the right choice and she knew that telling them that their granddaughter was pregnant.

Sam sat on the couch reading and thinking. She couldn't sleep so she decided to get some reading in. It was two-o-click in the morning and Sam still had not gotten any sleep. She glanced up when she heard her phone ring. She thought about getting up and answering, but she just decided to ignore it. It stopped and then started again. Sam sighed and got up.

Sam: hello?

Danny: I knew you were there

Sam: (Laughing) what are you up to?

Danny: what makes you think I'm up to something?

Sam: because there would be no other reason for you calling me at this hour

Danny laughed.

Sam: so what are you up to Fenton?

Danny: will you dance with me

Sam: what? Danny we're on the phone … how can we dance together?

Danny: please

Sam: okay, but if you are trying to make me look like an idiot- its working

Danny: aw I just wanted to dance with you, and this is the best I can do since I'm all the way here and you're all the way there.

Sam: I miss you too.

Sam danced alone pretending to feel his strong arms around her thin pale body. She pretended to be able to smell him. Sam stopped with her thoughts interrupted when she heard a knock at the door.

Sam: someone is as crazy as you are

Danny: what do you mean?

Sam: someone is at the door

Danny: who is it?

Sam: I don't know, I can't see through walls or doors.

Danny: answer it

Sam: why what kind of crazy person comes to the door at two in the morning?

Sam then heard the doorbell and more knocking

Danny: I don't think they are going away

Sam: ugh

Sam then went to answer the door and she saw Danny smiling holding flowers and his phone to his ear. Sam's phone slipped out her hand. Danny closed his and grinned at her.

Sam: what? What are you doing here … I thought you were in-

Danny: Happy Birthday

Sam then looked at him awestruck with a smile and teary eyed.

Danny: Sam, you okay?

Sam: I'm sorry I'm just-I-

Danny: what?

Sam: thank you

Danny pulled her closer. Sam laid her head on his chest.

Danny: you're special you know that?

Sam: like "stop-eating-the-paste" special

Danny laughed and kissed her tenderly, pulling her closer. Sam pulled him in more for a more intense passionate kiss. When she pulled back he looked dazed. Sam laughed a little.

Sam: Danny?

Danny: (squeaky) you're welcome

Sam then began to laugh a little harder while Danny cleared his throat.

Sam: I have an idea

Danny: oh really, what kind of idea?

Sam: why don't you follow me and see

Sam lied there wrapped in Danny's arms. She danced her fingers across his muscles then looked up at him. He fallen asleep and seemed comfortable. She sighed and placed her head on his bare chest. She could feel his chest slowly rise up and down with his even breathing. She could hear the words said in her head "Marriage ruins everything" Sam was never one to picture herself married. Sure she thought she would be married by now and that someday she would, but for some reason she couldn't see herself as a wife. She also couldn't picture herself as a bride.

Danny peeked his eyes open as he felt her fingers on his chest.

Danny: hmmm

Sam looked up and saw his eyes still shut. She wondered if he was sleep talking like he used to do.

Sam: Danny?

Danny: that feels so good

Sam: are you awake

Danny: Shhh... Paulina, Sam's not going to find us here or find out.

Sam went to smack him, but Danny caught her hand laughing

Sam: what's so funny Daniel Fenton!

Danny: ohhoho my full name, you're really mad. Calm down Sammy I was only kidding, I was awake the whole time. I just wanted to see your face.

Sam looked at him playfully pretending to be a little hurt.

Sam: and after everything I did for you tonight

Danny: really, that was all for me?

Sam: well also my gift but don't deny not enjoying it.

Danny: I wasn't gonna, but what did you really want this year?

Sam laid her head back down. Danny softly stroked her shoulder with his thumb as she thought.

Sam: I dunno, I haven't thought about it. To be honest I think I forgot my own birthday this year.

Danny: that's because you're not getting any sleep. Have you even slept a little tonight?

Sam: no

Danny: have you planned on getting any sleep?

Sam: no

Danny: well what's up … Is something on your mind?

Sam took his hand in hers and started to trace the lines on his palm with her soft fingers. She mumbled out softly what each line meant. She then looked up at him.

Sam: my parents called today

Danny: oh

Sam: yeah I invited them to the wedding,

Danny: why didn't you tell me?

Sam: I didn't think they would reply or even come.

Danny at first waited for her to continue thinking there was more, well knowing there was more, but when she didn't share it he finally spoke up.

Danny: …. Is that all that's bothering you?

Sam: I told them I was pregnant. They want me to have lunch with them

Danny: well promise me we won't end up on the run for a murder.

Sam: well you better start running because my Dad said he was going to kill you, at least that was before I told them it wasn't you.

Danny tiredly laughed a little.

Sam: I didn't tell them Lea's pregnant … and I don't want them to find out.

Danny: okay, I won't say anything

There was another short silence between them, but it wasn't like the silence had on the phone with her parents, it wasn't that silence you couldn't cut through with a butcher's knife. This silence was more comfortable and content, where nothing needed to be said.

Danny: does Lea know about your parents?

Sam: no

Danny: what did you tell her … they didn't know about her?

Sam: well she was too young for me to tell her that so I told her something a little untrue

Danny: how little

Sam: big little … I told her they died.

Danny: did you think that you were always going to get away with that lie?

Sam let out a smile with a chuckle.

Sam: no, but I made it four years longer with it than I thought I would.

Danny laughed a little. Sam snuggled closer and closed her eyes as Danny held her close. He slowly closed his eyes hoping that she would finally get some sleep. They both opened their eyes when they heard the phone ring.

Sam: ugh how many times is this phone going to go off?

Danny smiled at her as she rolled over on top of him to reach it. He placed his arms tightly around her waist as she answered.

Sam: hello?

John: oh thank god that you answered.

Sam: what's wrong?

John: Lea went into labor.

Sam: where are you?

John: the hospital

Sam: I'll be right there.

Sam then hung up and jumped out of bed running into her closet.

Danny: what happened?

Sam: Lea went into labor. I have to get to the hospital.

Sam walked into the closet and got dressed quickly. She then walked into the bathroom and stood holding her wig. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was beginning to grow back. She touched the top of her head and shook herself back to reality and placed the wig on. Sam walked out of the bathroom and almost headed out of the bedroom when Danny stopped her.

Sam: what?

Danny: you need to take a breather and calm down

He put his hands on his on her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eye.

Sam: why

Danny: because you were about leave topless

Sam looked down and saw her bare chest, she sighed and gave a nervous smile as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a bra and shirt. Sam then walked back over to Danny and kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door.

Sam: I'll call you

Danny: good luck

Sam ran down the halls in a frantic, she was calm when she left the house, but once she got on the highway she was a nervous wreck.

Nurse: Miss can I help you?

Sam: my daughter –my daughter!

Nurse: okay what is her name?

Sam: Lea Manson … oh no wait uh Lea Stravinsky.

She rummaged through some files when Sam heard a scream.

Lea: OW! OH Damn it that hurts!

Sam then shouted down the hallway and started walking towards the voice ignoring the nurse's protests.

Sam: Lea!

Lea: Mom?

Sam then ran into the room and saw her daughter on the bed and John looking like a deer in headlights.

John: Sam thank god you're here.

Lea: Mom it hurts and the ice isn't working and why can't they just give me the damn spinal block already?

Sam: don't worry I'm here …

Lea: Mom I am never having sex again

Sam laughed and hugged her daughter. Then a nurse walked in and smiled. John wished his daughter luck and then walked out.

Nurse: Lea are you ready to have your baby?

Lea: I-I don't think I can do this, I'm not as brave as you mom. I'll just have to keep this baby inside me forever.

Sam: listen to me, Lea you can do this because you can do anything, I have never seen anyone who can do as much as you can and you are going to have this baby because you are strong and you can do it.

Lea: okay-okay I'm ready

Nurse: okay you're fully dilated and ready to push so when I say so push

Lea took her mother's hand into hers and gripped it.

Nurse: and three … two … one push!

Lea may have been screaming and the nurse and her mother were motivating her along and encouraging her, but sound was unheard to her. Everything was moving so slow yet so fast at the same time. Then she heard it a baby's cry, a baby's cry from coming into this world as if saying I'm here. Lea smiled at her baby, and her mom smiled at her.

Her mom lied with Lea as she stroked her sweaty hair out of the way. Lea decided she didn't want to hold the baby because it wasn't hers. Sure she brought into this world, but she decided it would be better to give the baby up for adopt and the mother was holding the baby as the very moment. It was always for her.

Sam: you know Lea you are a lot braver than I am

Lea: really?

Sam: I was going to put you up for adoption, but once I held you in my arms and you opened those beautiful eyes and looked at me I couldn't. I am so proud of you. And you know what else

Lea: what?

Sam: I was scared shitless.

Lea smiled at her mom.

Sam: so what would you have named the baby?

Lea: … whether it was a boy or girl I would have named it after my hero

Sam: who's that?

Lea: you…. Mom I want you to marry Mr. Fenton … if he makes you happy and you make him happy then go ahead, don't let me stand in your way.

Sam: you know … I could still use a maid of honor and I would love my daughter to be her.

Lea: what about all your girlfriends from college

Sam: who Ashley and Liz … they are just friends … my daughter would make the perfect maid of honor.

Lea: thanks mom

Sam: and you know that just because I am getting married doesn't mean you can't live with me.

Lea: no … I know … I want to live with dad. Get a fresh start in a new place … but you'll always be my mom.

Sam: and I am going to miss you so much … you know that?

Lea: yeah I know that.

Sam: okay well you rest up … I better go track down your father. '\

Lea: mom …

Sam: mmh

Lea: I love you

Sam: I love you too

Sam walked out of the room and down the hall to the cafeteria. She saw John pacing the room with a cup of coffee. Sam walked over to him.

Sam: hey grandpa

John: okay I decided I want to Lito or Pappy, what do you want to be called?

Sam: okay first of all this is not the body of a grandma, and second she put the baby up for adoption.

John: she did?

Sam: yeah … it's what's best … she has her whole life ahead of her; she doesn't need to a baby in her life to worry about.

John: yeah you're right

Sam: and soon she'll be back here on her own terms and then I want to be called GiGi or Bube.

John let out a smile and looked at her. Sam began to think about what happened before she came to the hospital, before she had gotten the call.

John: oh my god.

Sam: what?

John: you had sex

Sam: what?

John: you got that look on your face

Sam: I'm just proud of Lea and happy from the talk we just had.

John: yeah that when you walked in. You were thinking about it and you have the stupid smile on your face that just says "I did something slutty"

Sam: fine sue me, what if I had sex. I am I am an adult I can have sex whenever I well please, can't I?

John: who do I have to warn?

Sam playfully hit him.

Sam: oh you think you're so funny

John: is it mister fiancé?

Sam: for your information-yes it is.

Sam smiled as John chuckled. He then sighed at looked at her again.

John: you want to go dancing?

Sam: what?

John: should I have not asked

Sam: no it was so quick and sudden and unexpected.

John: sorry

Sam: it's okay

John: so do you … as you know friends

Sam: John, I'm engaged

John: calm down, look I got these reservations for Casey and I to go dancing, and I had to pay in advanced. I was just thinking maybe before you leave to go to the wedding we could go out together as two adult friends.

Sam: I don't know.

John: Sam I just want us to be friends again

Sam looked down and put her hands in her pockets.

Sam: I know … I'm just afraid

John: of what?

Sam: what if it becomes more… and we screw everything up. Isn't there a law somewhere that you are supposed to date your ex?

John: well I can I say one thing and not get smacked

Sam: maybe

John: you are marrying your ex.

Sam snorted and looked at him, she then sighed.

Sam: you ever wonder if you did everything over another way what your life would be like in the end.

John: every damn day

Sam: what would you have done differently?

John: honestly?

Sam: yeah

John: I should say that I wouldn't have gotten you pregnant, but I wouldn't have broken up with you or I would have been in that delivery room with you.

Sam smiled.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sam stood in front of the school. She gulped and looked down at her stomach hoping no one would notice. She had to switch over to a flowing blouse to cover her slight bump that showed with her usual tank top. Danny looked over from the table he was sitting at and halfway sadly waved at her. When he went to her house the other day to comfort her about her breakup he asked if they could be friends again, Sam responded with that they had never really been friends. "Either I liked you or couldn't say anything or you like me and didn't say anything." Danny then told her they should still try. Tucker tuned around almost shocked to see he was waving at Sam.

Tucker: you guys are cool now?

Danny: I have no idea

He turned back around and saw Sam slowly walking over. She sat down silently. There was this awkward silence that hung over the table.

Tucker: so …. You're going to Yale

Sam: yeah … I'm leaving the morning after graduation

Danny: Tuck and I are going to miss you

Sam: no you won't. You'll meet other people and forgot about me, just like everyone does.

Danny: I could never forget you

Tucker: me either and we'll still keep in touch. We'll send photos and we'll all be meeting over the holiday breaks and then we'll be at each other's weddings and someone is going to have to get Sam's husband or whoever's in the room with her drunk when she has her child.

Sam: (alarmed) I'm not pregnant!

They both looked at her funny.

Danny: no one said you were.

Sam looked down a little embarrassed and worried. She picked at her fingernails trying to study if you could really notice a difference in her. She was always trying to hear what everyone was saying about her. She was hoping that they were talking about sitting with Danny and Tucker again, but she really couldn't catch it.

Danny: you alright Sam?

Sam: yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be

Danny: because of yesterday because you're sitting with us or something else.

Sam: I'm fine really

Tucker: I'll take lying through her teeth, Alex. Come on Sam you are going to have to do way better than that to fool us. We have known each other since forever you think that we don't know when something is up.

Sam then stood up angrily.

Sam: FOR THE LAST TIME NOTHING IS BOTHERING ME AND IF YOU ASK ME ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I WILL SHAVE YOU BOTH BALD AND PUSH YOU OUT A WINDOW

Just then Lancer walked by and paused writing up a detention on a little slip of paper

Mr. Lancer: Miss Manson glad you see you threatening people again and making a scene. I'll be seeing you

Sam: (with an attitude) yeah I know after school.

Sam then grabbed the little white slip of paper and her bag and huffed off. Danny and Tucker shared confused glances.

Sam walked in her house and found her parents staring at her. She initially thought the worst but decided to play dumb just in case.

Sam: what?

Jeremy: you were supposed to be home an hour ago

Sam: sorry

Pamela: you were supposed to watch Lucy

Just then a little girl with strawberry blonde hair in a bow and orange dress came running up. She poked Sam's belly.

Lucy: baby

Her parents gave the little girl a quizzed look then glanced up at Sam.

Sam: what? No!

Maria: don't worry honey, she's been a little obsessed with babies lately.

Sam turned her head and saw a very pregnant Maria. Maria was an old friend of the family, she used to be Sam's first nanny. Maria was the only nanny that Sam had ever loved and respected.

Maria: Lucy honey there is no baby in there. The baby is in here

Maria placed the small girl's finger on her belly. She wondered if it was possible she would get that big. Her father started talking but Sam couldn't hear him over her thoughts. 'Could I possibly be ready to have a baby? I hate kids. They cry, and are selfish and dirty and … I am not ready to have a child. I am not ready to look like that or waddle or have those cravings.' She was snapped out of her thoughts when her mother was saying something to her.

Pamela: Samantha are you listening to your father?

Sam: huh … oh I'm sorry Maria I would love to babysit but I have uh plans

Pamela: doing what?

Sam then saw Danny and Tucker being let in by the butler.

Sam: with my friends I'm hanging out with Danny and Tucker, you know before we all leave

Maria: aw it's okay Sam, I told your parents that you would want to be having fun before you go off to college.

Sam: Thanks Maria I knew you'd understand

Sam took no time for her parents to protest she walked over to Danny and Tucker and pulled them out the door. She sighed and slowed down when they came to the corner.

Sam: since when do you use the door?

Tucker: we checked the window and by we, I mean Danny but you weren't there, and we knew that you were home. Because you weren't anywhere else

Danny: so where were or are you really heading?

Sam: where I go to clear my head

Danny: where's that

Sam gave a small smile.

Sam: why don't you come find out?

Sam sat on top of the jungle gym while Danny and Tucker stood at the bottom.

Tucker: a playground

Danny: where we met.

Sam: If I remember correctly I rescued you boys from Dash.

Tucker: no way

Sam: he was trying to kick you off of the jungle gym

Danny: so you climbed up here and pushed him off saying to never mess with us again or he'd get a fat lip.

Sam: okay I still maintain to my parents that he fell, but yeah I pushed him. You remember that?

Danny: I remember everything about the three of us.

Tucker: (mumbled) and you and her

Danny: shut up

Tucker: tell her

Sam: just so you guys know I can hear everything you're saying.

It was silent for a moment or two.

Danny: so much has happened here

Tucker: Sam pushed Dash off the jungle gym, she pushed Ricky Marshall off the monkey bars, and she pushed Paulina off the swing-

Danny: you were a violent child.

Sam laughed a little and threw her head down.

Sam: okay but it's not like they don't deserve it.

Tucker: and I got my first kiss here too

Sam: a girl being dared to kiss you in second grade does not count as your first kiss

Tucker: why not?

Sam: because it's like kissing your grandma

Danny: besides she kicked you after that.

Tucker: yeah but look what she's missing out on now.

Sam and Danny looked at each other and laughed.

Danny: what is she missing out on exactly? You paid a girl to go to prom with you.

Tucker: you wait someday she'll be missing out on something

Sam: where do you guys think you'll be after college?

Danny: here

Tucker: hopefully rich living in a mansion, having a beautiful wife.

Sam: seriously

Danny: I hope in space or something, but I really think I am going to be stuck here my whole life.

Tucker: I dunno I wish I had my own tech company, but if Danny's staying here someone has to be his sidekick right?

Danny: thanks man

Sam looked ahead thinking.

Danny: what about you Sam?

Sam: (mumbled) stuck in some rundown apartment with a whiny kid barely getting by.

Danny: what?

Sam: I want to be a travel journalist.

Danny: that's cool

Sam: I probably won't get there though

Danny: what makes you say that?

Sam: just instinct, but I am not going to be stuck here the rest of my life. I know that.

Tucker: this is so freaky

Sam: what

Tucker: that the fact that we met right here at this spot twelve years ago.

Sam: I feel so old

Danny: wait till we're fifty then we'll feel old.

Sam: are you sure you're going to make it fifty

Danny: I may have had some close calls, but I've made it.

Tucker: are we really ever going to see each other again, or is this it?

Danny: of course we are

Sam: probably not

Danny: why do you do that?

Sam: do what?

Danny: always put a downer on things and be depressing about it. If we really want to be friends for the rest of our lives what's going to stop us.

Sam: first of all I'm a realist and second life is gonna stop us.

Tucker: is there a word for everything that you

Danny: (mumbled) I can think of a couple more

Sam: hey I didn't bring you here to be a jackass

Danny: right I'm the jackass because you saying that we're done being friends and we are never going to see each other again and this is our last moment together and we are never going to be friends or get back together.

Sam's eyes kind of widened when she heard this. She really did think these were there last moments as friends, in fact she knew, because once graduation came she was running away. She didn't want anyone to know about her pregnancy no matter how badly she wanted to tell Danny and Tucker.

Sam: get back together?

Danny looked away from her a little embarrassed, he did it again, he started talking before thinking and then he blurted out something he had wanted ever since the last scene from Romeo and Juliet.

Sam: Danny … you broke up with me remember ….You moved on right away, not to mention with the girl I hate…You never came after me. ….. You broke my heart.

Danny: well you broke my heart too; god is it always going to have to be about your heart?

Sam: I never wanted to break up with you.

Tucker knew he shouldn't get in the middle of this, but it was getting a bit weird.

Danny: Sam when I asked you to marry me I was serious, it was never a thing I came up with spur of the moment to end a fight. Can't we just try this again? Start over?

Sam sighed and hid her face from him holding back her tears, she wanted to try again so badly, she wanted nothing else but to be with him; she loved him, she always has. But she knew she could not because she would only take away everything he had and her pregnancy would only cause problems for him, he didn't deserve that.

Sam: Danny, we can't start over. Okay we can't do this again.

Danny: why not? Why can't we? What will stop us? Life can't stop us, college can't stop us. Sam, love doesn't know distance or any of the bullshit. Love is just love and nothing can get in its way.

Sam then felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Sam: you don't understand

Danny: what don't I understand?

Sam: you would give up everything for me, and I can't let you throw everything away for me. You deserve better, you deserve to live, not to pay for something that isn't even your fault.

Danny: Sam, what are you talking about?

Sam: just forget it

Danny: no! Tell me

Sam: I can't okay. I can't and I won't because trust me when I say you will not get anywhere in your life if you found out and please just please don't ask me to tell you.

Danny was silent for a little bit. Tucker could tell he was thinking and trying to figure out what was going on with their friend.

Danny: you're not getting hurt are you? No one is hurting you right?

Sam looked down teary eyed and tired.

Sam: I promise you that no one is hurting me, and I am not hurt.

Sam then gently climbed down off the jungle gym and walked back slowly.

**-End Flashback-**

Sam pulled her dress up and tried to zip it up, but was having trouble and looked kind of funny trying to do it. Danny walked in and tried not to laugh.

Danny: you know if you bend a little more you might pop a limb off.

Sam: instead of making fun of me you should help, your incompetent fiancé

Danny chuckled and walked over slowly slipping the zipper up and down.

Danny: uh oh Sam … I think it won't fit, trying sucking you gut in

Sam: I am sucking my gut

Danny: (teasingly) I think you got too fat, I think I just have to pull the zipper down, I guess you can't go now, but I know what we can do instead.

Sam smacked him playfully.

Sam: you rotten man, all you want is sex besides I am going to be late if we end up dancing in the sheets, so zip up the dress so I can go to dinner, and then have Lea meet the her granddaughter.

Danny smiled and zipped the dress up smoothly.

Danny: and you're sure you don't want me to come.

Sam: Danny I want you to come, but it's just best that I go alone, that is until they told me to have John bring Lea over for dessert. Danny trust me everything is going to be fine.

Danny: Sam, I love you

Sam: I love you too, and please don't mope around the house missing me. Go out with Tuck or something. You know you only have a week left of being free from the confinements of marriage.

Danny: what do you suggest I do then?

Sam smile turned seductive.

Sam: well if a girl knocks on your door let's say after I call you and tell you I am leaving, I would let her in, for any lame excuse she may have. Like I don't know um saying that she is locked out of her apartment and she is so drunk that she has come in and make out on the first surface she comes to

Sam walked up still playing around and kissed him, which felt kind of funny because Danny was half laughing during it.

Sam parked her car in the familiar driveway and walked up the pathway onto the porch. She rang the bell not feeling quit at home, sure it was her house and she lived there for eighteen years, but to her it was a stranger's house. A maid answered the door. She held a thick heavy Spanish accent.

Sam: oh hello … I'm Sam, uh the Manson's daughter.

Maid: Samantha?

Sam: uh yeah

Maid: you wait in lounge

Sam: right

Sam walked into the lounge and found her parents sitting there already waiting for her.

Jeremy: Samantha glad to see you again.

Sam: hi dad

Pamela: I see that you're wearing black

Sam was indeed wearing a black cocktail dress, but she toned down her Gothness so she could look more professional when she needed and more relaxed in jeans for weekend events.

Sam: hi mom

Pamela: dinner will be ready in an hour, would you like something to drink

Sam: uh yeah I'll have a scotch

Jeremy: I almost forgot you can drink now.

Jeremy got up and made the drinks for them, he handed Sam hers before he sat back down and handed his wife her drink.

Sam: heh yeah … so uh I guess nothing new around here. It doesn't seem like anything has changed

Pamela: well actually we just got new carpeting and new curtains, oh and your room is now another guest room.

Sam: oh

Pamela: well what did you expect Samantha that we were just going to keep your room as it is, after we had not heard from you in years.

Sam: no mom, I was just saying oh to respond. It was not a sad oh. I mean I kept everything I needed and wanted when I left.

Jeremy: okay well you didn't come here to fight

Pamela: you did tell your ex-husband and daughter that dessert was eight –o-clock sharp?

Sam: he's not my ex husband, we were never married and yes I told them, they'll be here.

Jeremy: well Samantha we are sorry, but you have not even told us the story.

Sam: okay I went to prom I had sex after prom

Pamela: Samantha could you be any more vulgar

Jeremy: and this is why you don't have sex, because you get pregnant

Sam: well heh yeah I have had sex before prom and I didn't get pregnant.

Her parents gave her a look, which Sam responded by rolling her eyes, she has only spent fifteen minutes with them and she was already ready to scream.

Sam: Me and Danny broke up after our Senior Trip to Italy then a few weeks later I met John and we eventually went out and- Anyway the point is I found out that I was pregnant and I knew that you would freak, and cut me off of my college fund and the family and so I couldn't tell you and become your disappointment. So I fled. …. And you're not the only who was cut off here. Lea could not know who her grandparents were because I couldn't come to them with a problem I had.

Pamela: Samantha we respect your wishes of not wanting an abortion, but you were a freshman in college, you had everything in front of you, you could have been so successful, why did you not just put her up for adoption?

Sam: That was the plan … until I held her and I saw her eyes looking up at me.

Sam ran to the door when she heard the bell at eight. She told her parents to wait in the other room, and she would bring them in. Lea and John showed up and were handing their coats over to the maid.

Lea: hey mom

Sam: are you sure you want to do this, honey my parents-your grandparents aren't the most fun people you will meet.

Lea: Mom, I'll be fine

Sam: okay well they know nothing about your pregnancy or marriage and will continue to know nothing.

Lea: okay

John: right

Sam: John … focus on your moral successes no details, no band stuff … you remember?

John: yeah I remember the drill

Sam took a deep breath.

Sam: so are you ready to meet your grandparents?

Lea smiled and walked in behind her mom. She looked at the red haired woman and the blonde man. Neither of them looked like her mother.

Sam: Lea these are your grandparents Jeremy Manson and Pamela Manson. Mom, Dad this is your granddaughter Lea.


	9. Cold Feet and Firey Farewells

Phil walked into the room quickly. He smiled at Sam's awkward position of sleeping. He quietly placed the mug on the table next to her then jumped up and down on the bed.

Phil: (Loud) Sammy-Whammy-Bo-bammy wake up! You're getting married today!

Sam's eyes burst open to her loud annoying friend. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

Sam: ugh go away. It's too early for you.

Phil: but it's your wedding day

Sam: don't remind me

Phil: what?

Sam then pushed the covers off her angrily.

Sam: my mother made this wedding so commercial and TV and all out because Danny needs this because he is Mr. Hero and the public wants to know about their hero and blah, blah, blah!

Phil: jealous much

Sam: I am not jealous! I love him, and I don't even doubt that, but I don't want a big TV event wedding. I didn't want my name on the front page next to his. I didn't want the press to bombard me every time I tried to get out of my car. Poor Lea has to deal with this too, and I hate how nothing is even considered personal. Whoever buys a fricken paper knows my whole life.

Phil: feel better

Sam sighed taking a deep breath.

Sam: yeah actually I do… I guess I have to get up now and put on that dress

Phil: well before you get dressed your bridesmaids are waiting downstairs to take you to get your hair and makeup done.

Sam: oh god. I am not answering any questions today and first person who tries to take my damn picture is getting there face smashed in

Phil: what a lovely bride and wife you are going to make.

Sam: I just …. I have been keeping this in because I don't want him to know how upset it makes me because he feels just as bad and it's not even his fault, it's my mothers.

Phil felt for her, he really did, but the minute he looked over at the clock he realized that they really had to get moving.

Phil: Sammy you're going to be late if you just lay there

Sam sighed and got out of bed. Her "cold feet feeling" was in high gear today. She was sure it was just butterflies, but lately she was worried something bad would happen once she would get married, that they would no longer have what they had.

Sam sat in the bridal sweet finishing getting ready. It was still a half an hour to an hour before the ceremony began. The bridesmaids made sure everything was going smoothly and that nothing was going out of plan. Lea wished her mom luck and told her she was hanging out with Shawn. Liz sat down next to a nervous looking Sam handing her a drink and giving her a smile.

Liz: hey darling

Sam: hey Liz

Liz: Danny's a great guy I'm happy for you

Sam: thanks … hey what do you think about marriage

Liz: honestly …

Sam: the truth

Liz: don't let my opinion ruin you getting married, because Danny is awesome and you too are in love. I hope yours goes better than mine

Sam: what do you mean, you and Greg were great

Liz: we're getting a divorce … just after we got married things changed and well we realized that being married wasn't for us that we were betting just dating.

Sam: I'm sorry

Liz: but you and Danny are different. You too love each other and have known each other way longer than I knew Greg.

Sam: thanks …. I'm gonna call Danny, I just need to uh see how he's doing

Liz: right we'll gonna make sure that daughter of yours isn't going for a second child.

Sam: thanks

Liz walked out while Sam dialed the number, it rang and rang and rang, but Danny didn't pick up. She hung up and sighed thinking he probably left it at his apartment. She peeked out her window and looked to see if there were any reporters or photographers. She sighed and peeked her head out of the room. She saw Liz over flirting with some guy Sam was probably related or knew somehow. She called her over as subtle as possible

Liz: Sam, what's wrong?

Sam: Danny didn't pick up, I need to talk to him, and I just need to make sure this is still him, think you can make a distraction.

Liz: I can make a distraction

Sam: without taking your top off

Liz: that is going to be a little harder, but it can be done.

Sam: great, and make sure the press and my mother are the most distracted.

Liz: you got it, I'll give you the cue when's its safe

Sam: what's the cue?

Liz: I knock three times then you'll climb through the window.

Liz then took off. Sam opened the window and waited. In the next five minutes she heard the knock and climbed out the window. She then ran out the back and came to window of the groom's room. She missed the moment were Danny was pacing the room back and forth and now she saw him laughing and talking with all the guys. She looked around to make sure her dad was not in the room, and then saw a girl. Sam put her first thought in the back of her head, and covered her mouth to hold back her sob. She took a deep breath and gulped to calm herself down and knocked on the window. All head and eyes turned to her. Tucker walked over to the window and opened it leaning out.

Tucker: crazy lady what are you doing? Don't you know it's bad luck for Danny to see you?

Sam: yeah well I didn't get the memo now can I come in Liz can only distract people for so long without her top off.

Tucker turned out and told Danny to turn around before it was too late. He moved out of the way for Sam to come in. Sam jumped up and made it halfway through the window when her oversized dress made her stuck.

Sam: oh shit, this really isn't my day. Can I have a little help please?

Danny turned around and smiled at her walking over to help her which wasn't so smooth and was rather clumsy and ended Sam lying on top of Danny.

Tucker: hey save that for the honeymoon you too.

Sam jumped up and turned around then back.

Danny: is everything okay? What are you doing here?

Sam: Danny I uh … I …

Sam then looked over at the girl telling herself she trusted him and there was nothing to worry about. Danny looked over at Shelly, who was now getting nervous with guilt, Danny looked back at Sam and pulled her attention back to him

Danny: what's wrong? Is everything okay?

Sam: I need to talk to you

Sam then pulled him in over into a small closet. Danny caught her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

Sam: we never got to ask each other some important things to know before you and I get married.

Danny: I love you Sam, if that is what this is about please don't even doubt it for a second. Shelly is just a friend.

Sam: it's not about Shelly or the fact that we love each other because I know that and I know that I love you like I never loved anyone else. I know that you're it

Danny smiled as his nervousness settled but then he became confused and worried.

Danny: then what's the problem.

Sam: um … uh where do you want to live? Do we have to love near Amity because of your hero business or are we going to love somewhere else.

Danny: uh- I want to say wherever you want to live, but you know that I need to stay near here. I still don't get what's going on here

Sam: okay uh … are you going to want kids?

Danny: yeah I want three or four

Sam: four?

Danny: yeah, but-

Sam: four kids, you want four kids. I don't even know if I want another one. You have no idea what childbirth is like. You have never experienced pain like that. I had a human being pass through my body! It's like trying to squeeze a watermelon out of a lemon!

Danny then took both her hands calming her down and pulling her back to him.

Danny: Sam … I just want you to be happy. I want to be the one that makes you happy. That is what I want when I marry you.

Sam: what if I already am happy.

Danny: then we have nothing to worry about. Okay?

Danny smiled again but Sam sighed and let go of his hands and sat down in the chair in the back of the room putting her face into her hands in a stressed way.

Sam: did you really want this? This whole TV event wedding?

Danny: That was your mom. I didn't even know who was added to the guest list. I didn't know about the front page, or anything. Just forget about the cameras and everyone else, you are here for us and to get married. Okay? Nothing else is important

Danny then bent down in front of her looking her in the eyes.

Danny: it's just you and me out there

Sam: okay –okay

Danny smiled and kissed her softly then hugged her.

Danny: now let's get you back there before someone finds you missing.

Danny held her hand as he helped her out of her chair.

Sam: I may need an escort to help me do it invisibly and quietly.

Danny: Okay and just to let you know, even if you don't look like you-you look very beautiful

Sam gave a weak smile trying to keep her nerves settled down.

Minister: we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Daniel and Samantha …. Do you Daniel take Samantha to be your wife, to honor and cherish he, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?

Danny paused and smiled. He looked at Sam then back at the minister.

Danny: I've always have … and I always will. …. I do

Rabbi: and do you Samantha take Daniel to be your husband to honor and cherish he, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?

Sam opened her mouth to speak except flashes caught her eyes forcing her to blink and lose sight of Danny's as she looked over seeing the cameras and the video cameras. She turned back and looked at him almost like a deer in headlights. Danny's smiled was decreased off his face as he never heard her answer he looked at her with concern.

Sam: I- … I-

Danny: (whispered to Sam) do

Sam: I –I

Danny: (whispered to Sam) we got I, we're looking for do

Sam: I- I … this is just the strangest thing

Danny: excuse us for one second.

Danny pulled Sam over out to the side doors which lead into the hallway.

Danny: Sam listen, you can do this, okay. I love you and you know that. I know you love me okay and marriage is just the next step. Yes we have something to work out, but I love you and I'm a hundred percent positive we will come to a compromise. It wouldn't even matter if I never saw the outside world again because you're my everything and if I have you then I'll have everything I've ever wanted and needed.

Sam took a deep breath and smiled at him.

Sam: let me try this again

Danny: okay

The two walked back into the room. The thoughts about everything being different for them came back and that feeling that cold feet feeling was still there and stronger than ever once she saw everyone plus reporters and new crews in there waiting for her answer, writing everything down which would soon be everyone's business. Sam's thoughts were interrupted when the Rabbi cleared his throat and started speaking again.

Rabbi: Now let's pick this up where we left off … do you Samantha take Daniel to be your husband till death do you part?

Sam: I-

Rabbi/Danny: (whispered to Sam) do

Sam was frozen all around her were flashes and murmurs, everyone was there watching her waiting for her answer that would be the next big news story and now she was filled with fear and nerves. She couldn't get married like this, this wasn't her at all it wouldn't be right if she got married like this.

Sam: I … can't, I can't. I'm so sorry Danny

Sam ran back down the aisle dropping her bouquet and ran out the door. Danny stood there for a minute shocked and heartbroken. Danny's family walked up to him as Sam's plus John, Phil and Lea and Liz ran after her.

Danny: you know what's funny

Maddie: what?

Danny: she asked me.

Jazz: I'm sorry Danny.

Danny: I'll see you guys later.

He then ran down after her. He saw her sitting in the limo she came in and he slid in next to her. She was fiddling with her veil trying to get it out of her hair. Tears were in her eyes, but she wasn't crying. The driver started moving the car sensing something was off. It was silent for about five to ten minutes then Danny finally spoke up. He couldn't take the noise of the pouring rain being there only sound besides their silence. But still neither of them were looking at each other.

Danny: I didn't see that coming, if you were trying to surprise me that sure did it.

Sam's head fell, guilty for hurting the man she loved.

Sam: I'm sorry Danny

Danny: wow

Sam: I don't know what to say

Danny: "Do". You know, "do"? It's the first half of your favorite word, "don't".

Sam then looked at him starting to get a little angry.

Sam: I don't like your tone

Danny: wow she comes all the way from Connecticut to leave me at the altar and she doesn't like my tone.

Sam then let it all out right there in anger, everything she should have told her mother and him from the very beginning.

Sam: I never wanted a big TV event wedding. I never asked for a big TV event wedding. I did this for you because I know you would want to see me in a wedding dress and because you would want our families there. Then somehow this turns into this huge all decked out TV celebrity wedding. I would be happy with just us two getting married in city hall or someone place quiet. Why do we even have to get married? What is wrong with where we are in our relationship right now?-

Danny: of course because you have to be different because being the same would be against your codes and of course you can't make anything easy no you have to have me jumping through rings of fire.

Sam couldn't look at him anymore; she turned her head and watched the rain fall outside.

Sam: how long are you going to be mad at me?

Danny: ten more minutes … but my heart was going to be broken for much longer.

Sam sighed and leaned forward.

Sam: stop here please

As the limo slowed to a stop Sam looked with sorry eyes at Danny.

Sam: Danny, just so you know leaving you at the altar was never because I doubted I loved you.

She started to get up but stopped when Danny placed his hand on hers, he started to say something when he felt that shiver chill go up his spine. Sam looked at him then stepped outside of the Limo at the same times as Danny. Behind her Jazz and Tucker had also stepped out of their car and were looking up in the same direction as Danny and Sam. In front of them were the Fright Knight and Prince Aragon.

Prince Aragon: Samantha we meet again.

Sam: get a life scumbag!

Danny whipped his head around and looked at Sam

Danny: wait here

Sam: I am not waiting here.

Danny: Sam this isn't the time to argue

Sam: you're right so you might as well not argue with me.

Danny: I think you owe me one for leaving me at the altar

Sam: you're never letting that one go are you? Do you not friggin get it?

Danny: No I don't get it.

Sam: Danny we don't have time for this.

Danny: You have to make time for it Sam! Otherwise you won't have time for anything!

Sam: will you stop screaming at me! Jesus I had a headache when I went into the limo now I am just annoyed

Danny: you're annoyed?

Sam: oh here we go again.

Danny: You're the one who didn't say do. I said what I was supposed to say. Why didn't you?

Sam: Danny just shut up for two minutes … okay just shut up so I can think

Argon stared down annoyed at their arguing.

Prince Aragon: I've had enough of this … Go!

The Fright Knight then swooped down and grabbed Danny by his collar. Sam ran forward and shouted up in the air.

Sam: Hey I wasn't finished with him yet!

Prince Aragon: well I wasn't finished with you.

Sam: Give him back or-

Prince Aragon: or you'll what?-You're powerless remember.

Then both the ghost flew off while one of them strangled Danny by the neck. Sam ran over to a guy getting off his motorcycle.

Sam: can I borrow this –thanks

Sam then took off in the same direction full speed disobeying traffic laws. She kept her eyes ahead looking for the Fenton Works sign. She stopped the bike and ran in. She ran in and took no time flying down the stairs and came to the portal. She keyed in the code and it flashed on. She grabbed a gun and stepped through the portal. She walked through the dark woods. She remembered the place quite well, but she thought they moved time forward years ago. She hid behind the tree when she saw the archer and a knight with a sword. She tried to shoot them from the distance but the gun didn't go off. She then kicked it against her heel.

Sam: Damn technology.

She then got an idea

Sam quietly snuck up behind the two ghosts and smacked them over the head with the gun. She took the arrows and the sword.

Sam: well gentlemen that was rather easy. Thank you for all your help, but now I have my groom to save.

Danny looked beat, he was tired he put up a fight, but lost to the knight and dragon and now his head was on the line. He was too worn out already to even fight; he was too upset with Sam to fight. His hands and ankles were weighed down by shackles that made it impossible to transform back to his human form. He wondered why they just haven't gone through and cut his head off.

Danny: what are you guys doing, you could have already finished this.

Prince Aragon: I'm waiting for the bride

Danny: Sam? What do you want with her?

Just then Danny saw a shoe pegged at the back of Prince Aragon's head. He turned around trying to stay calm.

Sam: I said I wasn't finished, now give him back!

Prince Aragon: and who's going to make me

Sam held up her other shoe.

Sam: this shoe says unless you give him back it's going up your ass

Prince Aragon: I would hold off on that

Sam: why is that?

Prince Aragon: because I have the power to cut off your grooms head.

Sam: why don't you ghosts just pick on someone else for a change?

Prince Aragon: who? Like you

Sam: oh crap

Prince Aragon lunged at Sam but Sam pulled out her sword to meet his. The two fought with the clanging of the metal.

Sam: hold on!

Sam put a finger up. Prince Aragon looked at her with an eyebrow raised with an 'are you seriously doing this now" look, Sam turned to Danny who looked just as confused.

Sam: Danny, you've seen me in a wedding dress long enough right?

Danny: uh I guess

Sam: and you don't care if my mother's money doesn't get returned and this dress is ruined.

Danny: no I don't care

Sam: good

Sam then cut off the bottom of the dress so her legs were free and able to move. She then turned back to Prince Aragon.

Sam: okay

They clanked swords again fighting with more movement. Sam was able to duck and have better footwork to move around. Sam dropped the sword and pulled out and her bow and arrows. She shot a couple pinning Prince Aragon to a tree. Sam took no time she ran over and knocked the executioner out. She started to try to set Danny free.

Danny: okay not to rush you or anything, but Sam you need to go a little faster.

Sam: I am going as fast as I can, this isn't as easy as it looks, I am trying to get a lock from another dimension with a hair pin.

Sam then banged the lock against the chain in angry and fury. The lock then broke open.

Sam: I told you I could do it, now I'll distract dragon breath while you go find walker or skulker.

Danny: how do you know one of them is here?

Sam: Danny Prince Aragon doesn't want your head, he wants my hand; it was a deal.

Danny: alright, but don't be afraid to call for help.

Sam: don't worry, I can take him.

Sam turned around to find the arrows in an empty outline on the tree.

Sam: wait where'd he go?

Danny and Sam backed up silently looking around. A fire appeared in front of them wrapping around something and spitting upward as it vanished, a dragon appeared in front of them.

Dragon Aragon: Well, I'll need a story for when I go back to Amity. How about "a huge monster appeared and killed everyone and poor Prince Aragon barely escaped". I think I'll start with the girl who started it all!  
Danny then transformed back into Phantom and jumped in front of Sam.

Danny: Over my dead body!

Dragon Aragon: [shrugs] Ok, I'm flexible.

Dragon Aragon then grabbed Danny, digging his claws into the collar of his shirt almost as if dragging him up.

Dragon Aragon: Come on Samantha I don't want you to miss this ending.

Sam grabbed her sword and ran into the dark castle sprinting up the thousands of steps.

Danny struggled from his grasp and tried not choke. He still put up a fight, but he could not break free. Prince Aragon was way too powerful this time.

Danny: You're crazy!

Dragon Aragon: No. Spiteful, vindictive, *very large*, but never crazy.

Sam flung herself out of the window and onto the roof, climbing after the dragon.

Dragon Aragon: Oh look, here's a twist! The brave princess is coming to the rescue.

Dragon Aragon: [looks at Danny] I guess that makes you the damsel in distress. [Looks back to Sam, who is still climbing after him] keep up with me dear it's time to take our tail to new heights.

Dragon Aragon reached the top of the castle and let out a vicious roar that echoed through his kingdom. Sam climbed up meeting him on the other side.

Sam: I am not going to let you take him.

Dragon Aragon: We're coming to the end of our story now. Are you at the edge of your seat, Samantha? Just dying to know how it ends? How about this, and they all lived happily ever after? Well, at least I did.

He leaned him his snout close to her, Sam swing the sword just missing him as he moved away. Sam stumbled a little but grabbed the side of the roof to catch her balance. Dragon Aragon blew his fiery breath setting the woods around the castle all on fire. Sam looked down realizing she was surrounded by a fiery grave. Sam tried not to show fear, she looked over at the paw that Danny was hooked in, but she found it empty.

Danny: hey hot head

Sam and Dragon Aragon both turned their heads. Sam felt relief when she saw Danny floating there okay. The dragon growled and flew upward after the halfa, knocking Sam off the roof with his tail. Sam screamed as she fell, Danny went to fly to her rescue but was smack and was thrown in the other direction. Sam felt the pain rush through her body; she felt the searing pain and the heat around her causing her to sweat. She breathed heavily and tried not to let her eyes close, but it was too hot with the fire to even keep them open.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Kwan, not watching where he was going, ran into Sam as he jumped to catch the football. She let out an "ouch" as she fell to the floor with Kwan on top of her.

Sam: get off me!

Kwan: whoa, sorry Manson, I didn't see you there

Sam: yeah-yeah just watch were you are going next time

Sam turned on her heels only to have her face meet the door.

Paulina: Oh I'm so- oh it's just you, freak

Sam: I am in no mood for you today Paulina, now have you seen Danny, I need to talk to him?

Paulina: I don't know where you're little boyfriend is Manson

Sam: thanks for no help what-so-ever

Sam continued her path through the school. She found him and Tucker sitting at their regular table. Sam took a deep breath and walked over sitting. Down next to Danny, Danny waited for Tucker to finish his sentence before he kiss Sam on the cheek. Sam looked into his eyes.

Danny: what's up

Sam: uh I need to talk to you

Danny: If this is about not coming to then not calling you to tell I was home safe then I'm sorry

Sam: what? No I's not about that

Danny: oh … what is it about?

Sam opened her mouth then glanced at Tucker. Sam then glanced down and moved her hand over Danny's ear whispering into it. Danny then fell backwards off the bench, phasing through the tree. He stood up and walked back.

Danny: that was really embarrassing

Sam: Danny … when you were eight your ran down the stairs so fast you ran into a wall, at fourteen you dropped your pants in front of the school, on our first date you buttered your hand and spilled a whole pitcher of water on not only me but the waiter. You've had more embarrassing moments then that.

Danny sat down and looked at Sam. He was silent for a while, letting sink in what Sam had just told him.

Sam: can you pick me up after school to take me to the doctors?

Danny: uh sure … yeah

Danny then turned to Tucker

Danny: Tucker do you mind?

Tucker rolled his eyes getting up from the table; Danny looked at Sam and realized how scared she looked.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: why did we have to go to Dashes party…? I just wanted to go to your house and hang, but why did you have to talk me into going …

Danny: Sam I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say expect I'm sorry

Sam: Danny I'm not mad you I'm just sacred … And just because it's was night we were drunk at a party doesn't mean it wasn't going to happen.

Danny: I know you're scared, I'm scared too

Sam: I know …

Danny: are you sure you're not just eh … um late?

Sam: I'm usually not this late, but I'm not sure if I am … you know pregnant

Danny: Sam

Sam: yeah?

Danny: I still love you no matter what happens I will always love you

Sam gave him a weak smile and a peck on the cheek.

Danny walked up to the house knocking on the door, he smiled nervously at Sam.

Sam: guess what came right before you did

Danny then pulled her into his arms with a sigh of relief.

Danny thank god.

**-End Flashback-**

Lea ran into the hospital ahead of her Dad, she found Phil sitting there in the waiting room.

Lea: where is she?

Phil: 102

Lea: Thanks Phil

She ran into the room and saw her mom laying there with a wet face, she was hooked up to a bunch f tubes and had bruises and burns all over her body. She sat on the edge of the bed.

Lea: Mom? What happened?

Sam: (crying) Danny

Lea: what about Danny?

Sam: (crying) he's gone … he hates me. I blew it, I blew everything

Lea: I don't understand what happened

Sam: (crying) I should have told him I was scared

Lea: That was innocent

Sam: (crying) but I should have told him I had cold feet. I should have told him.

Lea: try to sit up

Sam: (crying) it got to me

Lea: what did?

Sam: (crying) marriage … and now I have a ticket

Lea: ticket?

Sam: (crying) to Italy … for my honeymoon, from the Fenton's. They hate me they all hate me. I wrecked everything-

Lea: Mom, this isn't good, try to sit up

Sam: (crying) he said he needed time to think, but I pushed him-

Lea: he'll come around

Sam: (crying) I pushed him. He left a note, and now he's gone

Lea: he waited forever for you, he's not just gonna walk away.

Sam: (crying) it's over

Lea: Mom, this isn't you

Sam: (crying) you should go to school, go back to school

Lea: I'm here … I'm staying

Sam: (crying) God, I really screwed up this time.

Lea: shh

Sam: (crying) he could have been the one

Lea: he'll come around, shhh ….

Sam then grabbed her daughter's hand squeezing it.

Lea: try to sleep.

Sam then slowly shut her eyes with tears still falling she opened her other hand letting go of the note Danny had left her.


	10. Preventing History From Repeating

Sam sat at her table, the lights were out in the room, she had no makeup on, and she was wearing her sweats. She had just gotten home from the hospital two days ago. She looked at the crumpled not in front of her reading it for the umpteenth time. She glanced at her engagement ring and sighed. She heard the door open and someone walk in. John and Liz and Phil all sat at the table. They had come to check up on her.

Phil: hey girly

Sam: hey

Liz: how you feeling today

Sam: a little broken

Liz: have you eaten anything … you really should eat

Sam: I'm not hungry

Phil: honey, you really should talk about this

Sam: what's there to talk about?

Phil: uh you leaving the ceremony and disappear and we find out you come back to the hospital

John: and it's really hard getting over something like this …

Sam: look I'm fine

John: why'd you say you can't?

Sam: because marriage ruins everything … isn't that what you told me? Because after we got married everything would change and I could never get back what I had, and what if I screwed everything up and I lose everything that ever meant anything to me.

John: Sam … Casey and I had bigger problems then worried about getting married.

Sam: You're the one who told me marriage ruins everything! You're the one who put that stupid idea in my head … what could have caused such a problem between you and Casey? I met her and nothing seemed wrong that night.

John: she saw I loved and cared more for someone else.

Sam: I knew you were a cheating scumbag

John: No I wasn't … I did not cheat on her!

Sam: I don't get it.

Liz: uh Sam I think we need a chat

Sam: I'm fine … really

Phil: Sam … I think you need a vacation.

Sam: I said I was fine

Liz: we think you should take your ticket and go to Italy. It'll be good for you

Sam: No, no I have work and the gifts to return and send back and all those apology cards to send out

Phil: Sam we can do this the easy way or the hard way and the hard way involves making you drunk and taking you by force. The easy way is you pick up your bag that we already packed and getting on that plane.

-Amity-

Danny sat grading papers at his kitchen counter. Jazz and Tucker walked in and sat on either side of Danny. Both of them were silent.

Danny: what?

Tucker: he's ignoring the situation

Danny: if you're referring to me and Sam you should know I've already taken care of everything

Jazz: Danny writing her a note and leaving then piling yourself behind work is not taking care of everything

Tucker: How could you let her go man? She loves you; you love her, what's the problem

Danny then looked up at Tucker with anger, slamming his pen down hard.

Danny: the problem is she doesn't want to marry me!

Danny then sighed calming down, then frowned and fell sad.

Danny: And besides she's safer without me.

Tucker: what are you talking about? When you weren't around she got cancer

Danny: yeah and when I was around she almost died!

Tucker: Danny we think you need a break

Jazz: more specifically we think you should go to Italy with the tickets mom and dad got you, it's not healthy to jump right back into things after something like this you need time to handle it and grieve.

Danny: the tickets for my honeymoon? No I couldn't …

Jazz: yes you could and you should, come on Tucker and I have already canceled the reservation for the honeymoon suite.

Tucker: plus I hear that Sam's going

Danny: it's not going to work guys. Sam and I aren't getting back together this time.

Jazz: well whether you and Sam get back together or not doesn't matter, I still think you need a break, and you should go.

Danny sighed and looked back down at the tests he was grading, unable to keep his mind from remembering the night she stayed all night to help him study.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Danny sat on his bed staring at the book in his lap. Sam sat on the floor with a pen her mouth. She had multiple books around her. Danny then looked up about to say something, but Sam held up one finger to silence him for a second. Once she finished the page she looked up at him questioningly.

Danny: I don't get it

Sam: okay?

Danny: let's just face it I'm going to fail

Sam: Danny you're not going to be able to go on holiday trip.

Danny: I want to, but I just don't get it … it doesn't stick with me.

Sam: okay what are you having trouble with.

Danny: math

Sam then climbed onto his bed and pulled the book out of his lap.

Sam: give me your pencil

Danny handed her the pencil that he stuck behind his ear.

Sam: okay here's your problem … you cannot combine x squared with 3x cubed

Danny: why

Sam: because they aren't the same

Danny: how are they not the same?

Sam: because one is squared and one is cubed

Danny: but they both have x

Sam: yes I know, but they are still not the same

Danny: okay … what else

Sam: and when's there's an x or an x raised there is still a one in front of it

Danny: I don't see a one

Sam: I know, but if it was zero then it wouldn't even be there so there is a one

Danny: huh?

Sam: just watch

Danny watched as Sam solved the problem with ease.

Sam: see?

Danny started at the book and the paper.

Danny: no!

Tucker then came through the door holding a shopping bag.

Tucker: I come with food!

Danny: snacks!

Sam: Danny you can't possibly be thinking about food, when there is a test that could either pass you or fail you

Danny: we have been studying for hours

Sam: solve the next problem then you get food

Sam then grabbed carrot sticks out of the bag.

Danny: that's not fair

Sam: I know my math it is fare

Tucker: hey Sam what about science

Sam: what about it

Tucker: How can you tell how old a star is?

Sam: uh

Danny: no snack for you

Sam: at least I can add

Danny: that hurt

Danny then pretending to be heartbroken by this, Sam laughed and threw a carrot at him. He smiled and went back to the problem.

Sam: besides you guys know astronomy isn't exactly my best subject …. And I am pretty good at the rest of them

Danny: done!

Sam pulled the book over in her lap checking his answer. He then pulled out a bag of chips.

Sam: Danny this isn't right

Danny: you just said I had to finish the problem

Sam: Danny weren't you paying attention when I showed you

Danny: uh

Sam: what were you thinking about then?

Danny was really thinking about how good Sam's hair smelled and how pretty and amazing she was, but he couldn't tell her that. Sam was his best friend, and she didn't like him more than that. Sam looked at Danny with an eyebrow raised.

Tucker: I know what he was thinking about … he was thinking-

Danny then threw a pillow at Tucker causing him to lose balance and fall out of the chair.

Tucker: Gah!

Danny: sorry it slipped

Sam: right…., so let me show you again

Danny: okay

Sam: and pay attention this time.

Danny: I'll do my best

Sam: so first you need to foil the problem

Danny: what?

Sam: first, outer, inner, last. Multiply the first term in each set of parentheses. Multiply the outer term in each set of parentheses. Multiply the inner term in each set of parentheses. Multiply the last term in each set of parentheses.

Danny: okay

Sam: Next you have to combine the like terms. 2x, 45x, x, 0x, -26x, -x are all like terms because each term consists of a single variable, x, and a numeric coefficient. 15, -2, 27, 9043, 0.6 are like terms because they are all constants. 3y2, y2, -y2, 26y2 are like terms because they are all y2 with a coefficient. First, we identify sets of like terms. Both 2 and 7 are like terms because they are both constants. The terms 5x2, -2x2, and x2 are like terms because they each consist of a constant times x squared. Now the coefficients of each set of like terms are added. The coefficients of the first set are the constants themselves, 2 and 7. When added the result is 9. The coefficients of the second set of like terms are 5, -2, and 1. Therefore, when added the result is 4.

Danny: uh huh

Sam: and the answer is 9 + 7x + 4x^2 Get it?

Danny: but couldn't you just-

Sam: no

Danny: I didn't even ask the question

Sam: stick to the rules I gave you

Tucker: my brain hurts

Sam: you haven't even been studying

Tucker: you made that sound really difficult

Sam: don't listen to him Danny it's easy

Danny: I think I'll move onto English

Danny then pulled out another book

Sam: why in two minutes you're going to whine that you won't get that

Danny: so you might as well not move

Sam: why do I even bother?

Danny: Sammy

Sam: you want me to feed you the answers don't you?

Danny: no-no of course not is the first answer B?

Sam looked on the paper

Sam: no

Danny: A?

Sam: no

Danny: D?

Sam: no

Danny: okay the first answer is C … is the second answer A?

Sam: okay you know what Danny I am not going to let you give up and fail

Danny: why?

Sam: because that would mean I am taking a trip with just Tucker and my parents.

Tucker: hey

Danny: well it doesn't look like I'm going …. My parents said if I don't pass this final exam I'm not going on any trip.

Sam: I knew this was going to happen, that's why I'm staying the night.

Danny: you would do that?

Sam: yeah, and I also need someone to help me in astronomy

Danny: it's a deal

Tucker: you guys have a date

Danny: it's not a date

Sam: and if it was it would be a study date

Tucker: a date's a date

Sam: now you have to fight off ghosts tonight

Tucker: what?

Sam: Tucker you are a geek you know all this stuff and Danny doesn't so he can't go off and fight ghosts we need you to do that for him.

Tucker: fine … but you know this stuff too

Sam: I don't know astronomy

Tucker: now you are willing to admit it.

Tucker then walked out of the room. Sam closed the English book and pulled the math book back out. She started to explain everything from the beginning hoping something would stick in his head.

**-End Flashback-**

Sam sat in her room and looked around. Everything was silent; she pulled out the note again reading it over. She jumped and dropped the note when she heard her phone ring. She then pulled out her phone and answered it.

Sam: hello

Lea: hey mom, how are you

Sam: hey, I'm good I just got to the hotel. How are things at your new school?

Sam's parents decided it would be best for Lea to go to a boarding school for a better education and a new environment. Sam didn't like the idea but when Lea found a school she was really excited for Sam had no choice but to say yes.

Lea: they're okay, at least easier now that people don't look at my stomach and me like I'm some sideshow for all.

Sam: aw honey …

Lea: no it's cool, Shawn likes his school too. He has a room right across from the ocean, and on weekends he gets to surf.

Sam: it sounds great

Lea: and my favorite part, it's an all boys school

Sam: yup that does sound good.

Lea: okay well I'm holding you up, go look at the sights. You better not stay in your room the whole trip.

Sam: I won't I'm actually just going out now for lunch.

Lea: bye mom, I'll talk to you later, have fun.

Sam walked down the streets stopping and looking at the scenery, she turned and found Danny standing next to her; she laughed at the thought of saying to herself "what a small world."

Sam: (shy and quiet) hi

Danny turned his head not so shocked to see Sam standing there next to him. He saw her leaving the hotel that after noon. He also just saw her on the street and decided he should "accidently" bump into her

Danny: hey

Sam: so uh … thanks for uh saving me

Danny: I should be thanking you

Sam: I owed you one

There was an awkward silence between the two. Sam fiddled with her ring pulling it off.

Sam: I guess I should give you this back

Danny: oh uh you-

Sam: you should really give it to the person you are really going to marry.

Danny held the ring in his palm, looking at it. He then looked back up at Sam meeting her warm soft violet eyes. Sam caught his icy blue ones and looked into them for a moment then looked away pushing the hair in front of her face behind her ear.

Danny: right … well take care

Sam: yeah you too

They began to walk away and separate direction, but slowed feeling déjà vu from the last time there were in this spot. They both stopped realizing this is exactly what happened last time.

_One Christmas in London  
December air  
Red buses, snow angels  
Trafalgar Square  
And now the two of us are walking there  
Remember how it used to be?  
You never told me how to love you  
We never spoke of it at all  
But Christmas day, when you passed my way  
We heard the bells of St. Paul..._

Danny turned around and looked down the alley he was walking down; from where he was standing he could not see Sam. Sam stopped then turned around hoping to see him there.

_All season, and New Year's  
They rang for me  
That winter was more than  
A dream could be  
And every morning what I woke to find  
Would in the evening still be there We never talked about forever  
We were in love, and through it all!  
Our hearts would sing every time they'd ring  
The ancient bells of St. Paul..._

She turned back almost continuing her path, and then realizing she could also go after him. Danny stood there for a second clueless at what he should do, but once he stopped thinking he realized what was right.

_I've searched for a thousand hours  
Through the town, and places we knew  
Past grand old castles and gothic towers  
Hoping they would lead me to you..._

She walked towards the spot she walked away from then started to jog picking up pace in a run. Danny was already doing the same and met her, catching her holding her up as they kissed. Sam pulled back and looked at him almost shocked. She gulped as she felt herself being lowered back to the ground slowly.

_You never told me how to find you  
I had to try first and fall  
But on the strand, when you take my hand  
We'll find the love we recall  
And hear the bells of St. Paul _

Danny: Tomorrow eight-o-clock at Caffe Florian, if you're there then I'll know … I'll know if that kiss meant what I think it did.

Sam: (nodding) okay

Danny: then I'll know

Sam: (nodding) okay

**-FLASHBACK-**

Danny took a deep breath and walked into the overcrowded loud party. Things should have been great, but ever since prom, he had been feeling empty. Tucker came running up.

Tucker: hey!

Danny: I decided … I going to do it

Tucker: Sam is going to have a cow when she finds out you're going to have sex with Paulina

Danny: were you listening last night?

Tucker: I never listen to anyone when we play video games; that's how I always beat you.

Danny: right, well I'm breaking up with Paulina

Tucker: really? Wow I was way off.

Danny: yeah well have you seen her?

Tucker: yeah she's inside

Sam sat on the floor with a highlighter and book and a phone on her shoulder.

Sam: yeah well I better start cramming habits now right?

John: I guess, but I also feel you should have a little fun

Sam: I would probably have more fun if I didn't feel like crap. I can't seem to keep any food down.

John: hmm, well maybe you're getting the plaque

Sam: oh you're very reassuring. Look John, I have to cut you off I'm getting another call then I better call it a night. I'll see you on Monday

John: alright, just try to get better.

Sam: will do

Sam pressed a button then held her phone up to her ear.

Sam: hello

Valerie: oh Sam, thank god. I didn't know who else to call, no one was home in Danny's house and Tucker is away somewhere and-

Sam: slow down, what is going on?

Valerie: Danny's drunk, and I don't have anyone else to call. I didn't want him to spend the night at jail, and I know he doesn't need the press at his tail, could you please come get him.

Sam: yeah, sure, I'll be there in five

Sam pulled up and got out of her car and walked down the trashed lawn into the house. Instead of running into Valerie like she planned, she bumped into Paulina.

Paulina: who invited you?

Sam: oh I'm not really here. This is all a dream you're having.

Paulina: if you're in this, it's a nightmare

Sam rolled her eyes and pressed down her anger reminding herself what she was here for.

Sam: where's Valerie

Paulina: down the hall.

Sam sighed and walked further into the house, she saw Valerie sitting in front of a door.

Valerie: Sam, you're here

Sam: yeah, yeah … where's Danny

Valerie the stood up and opened the door and there he was leaning against the wall with his eyes glazed over.

Danny: (slurred) Susie … Sandy … Sally … Sunny, what's your name?

Sam: yup you're drunk, come on Danny. I'm taking you home.

Danny: (slurred) we just met, and I don't even know you're name.

Sam: yeah well it's your lucky night, thanks Valerie

Valerie: yeah, thanks for your help

Sam pulled Danny out of the bathroom and the house to her car. She opened the door and pulled out her keys.

Sam: get in

Danny: (slurred) Sammy that's your name

Sam: very good and you won a trip home, now get in the car.

Danny: (slurred) but I don't get in the car with strangers.

Sam: I am in no mood to play games, Danny. Now get in the car.

Sam pointed to the car with her keys, but Danny then took her keys.

Danny: (slurred) too slow

Sam: give me my keys

Danny: (slurred) no!

Sam: (pointing somewhere) hey what's that?

Danny looked over and Sam grabbed the keys and pushed him the car, and buckled him up. She then ran over to the driver's seat and started the car before driving off.

Sam: just so you know babysitting you was not on my agenda tonight.

Danny: (slurred) did you ever realize how weird fingers are.

Sam: how could you do something so stupid?

Danny: (slurred) did you try the punch … its wild!

Sam pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car sticking her keys in her back pocket along with her phone. She walked around the car pulling Danny out.

Sam: come on party boy you're home.

Danny: (slurred) you know what will be good right now? Sprinkles

Sam: oh that's exactly what you need.

When Sam came to the door she found it locked, a key pad came and asked for the password.

Sam: Danny what's the password into your house?

Danny: (slurred) 47? BINGO!

Danny nearly tipped over; Sam ran over and caught him clumsy. She wrapped his arm around her neck and tried to hold him up as she played guess the password. Once she did get the password of 0000, she dragged Danny up to his room. Danny plopped on the bed pulling Sam down with him; he laughed and opened his glassy eyes.

Danny: (slurred) you're pretty … no! You're beautiful.

Sam: uh

Sam pulled away hesitant. Danny the pulled her in for a kiss. Sam pushed him off and stood up.

Danny: (slurred) what you do that for?

Danny halfway sat up looking at her as she turned her back to him.

Sam: not like this … just not like this!

Danny: (slurred) but I like you …. No! No! I LOVE YOU!

Sam: no, you don't

Danny: (slurred) YES! YES I do! I love you Sandy? Susan? What your name? Sam! I love you Sam! And I'm going to tell everyone … because you are such a beautiful bride.

Sam whipped away the small tear collecting herself.

Sam: no Danny, you don't love me. You love Paulina or Valerie or every other girl but me.

Danny: (slurred) how would you know?

Sam: go to sleep

Danny: (slurred) not until you tell me!

Sam turned around sharply losing her temper.

Sam: I don't know why! Okay? And I just can't wait around for you anymore! And I don't want to get hurt anymore! Because if you really did love me, you wouldn't have made me wait.

Danny looked almost shocked and hurt. Sam couldn't tell if he was really there listening or if it was the alcoholic emotions playing on him.

Sam: I'll be downstairs if you need me.

Sam then walked out the room, and once she collected herself she called her mom telling her she was sleeping over Valerie's for a study session and asked her not to call because they didn't want to be interrupted.

Danny woke up with a pounding headache, and a dry disgusting tasting mouth. He couldn't seem to remember anything that had happened the previous night. As he quizzed himself trying to see if he did remember something he heard a small scream and then a slam. He forgot about trying to remember last night and immediately wondered who was in his house. Jazz was of course at college and his parents were away at some sort of convention showing off a new invitation of theirs. He looked at his door as it slowly crept open. He was shocked when he saw Sam's head poke in.

Sam: you're up …

Danny: uh hello? How did you get in? Why are you in my house?

Sam: oh good you don't remember anything about last night. Your head hurts doesn't it?

Danny: mind telling me what is going on?

Sam: I tried to bring you some juice but your juice is kind of floating and spinning and it's like the exorcist.

Danny: Sam, what the hell is going on?

Sam: you are hung over, remember you big drinking party last night?

Danny: no? …

Sam: yeah well Valerie called and asked me to pick you up so you didn't have to spend a night in jail. Funny thing is I think I threw up more times than you did.

Danny: wait so I got drunk and … you took me home?

Sam: yes

Danny: oh

Sam: I think thanks is in order here, do you think your princess would have dealt with your drunk ass last night … wait she didn't and she was at that party. Jesus, Danny thanks for all the grief you give me!

Danny: sorry, I am just trying to process last night.

Sam: how could you be so stupid?

Danny: I don't know Sam! I can't remember!

Sam: Danny you are smarter than that! That isn't you!

Danny: Sam I don't need a lecture

Sam: apparently you do … because you are so immature as to go out to a party and get drunk. I spent the night to make sure you're okay …. But now that you're fine, I'll leave. By the way your princess called four times.

Sam then stormed out, but instead of hearing the front door slam he swore he heard the bathroom door. He slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs and could hear Sam hurling. He gently knocked on the door after he heard a whimper of "what is wrong with me."

Danny: Sam? You okay?

Sam opened the door.

Sam: I'm fine … I just must be coming down with the stomach flu.

Then she was out the door.

Sam got into her car and drove to the drug store. She picked up a basket; she put some random items along with four different pregnancy tests. After checking out and having the cashier give her a questioning look she headed home and ran right upstairs.

**-End Flashback-**

Danny ran down the cobbled path. If she truly wanted to be with him, and loved him she would be there, like she promised. He saw her sitting there at the familiar café, her index finger tracing the trim of the mug. She checked her watch and Danny gulped finally moving forward. He stood in front of the table. When Sam realized he was standing there, she jumped up.

Both: I'm sorry

Danny: you go first

Sam: Danny I want to live where ever you do and if you want kids I should respect that because you don't have any and I was being selfish

Danny: No Sam I should have known you wouldn't want a big wedding like that and I should have never let it get that big. The wedding is supposed to be the girls dream, but I should have seen you were having no say in anything. I want whatever you want.

Both kind of nervously chuckled and sat down. There was a little silence and nervousness between the two.

Danny: so …

Sam: so …

Danny gulped and finally asked the question that had been bothering him.

Danny: why did you leave me at the altar?

Sam: what like it's impossible that a girl can resist all your charms?

Danny: I'm serious, I want to know

Sam: what if I was scared, okay? What if I was scared I was going to screw everything up and I'd lose the one guy who means more to me than anyone else in the whole world?

Danny looked at her shocked. Sam tried to hide the tears, but Danny noticed them.

Danny: oh … …. Wow

Sam: is that all you're gonna say! What are you even doing here? I thought you moving on with your life.

Danny: well what if I am doing that right now.

Sam: then what are you doing here?

Danny: Maybe you got it all wrong.

Sam: Danny-

Danny: just shut up for a second and let me talk. I was on a date with this really great looking, fun woman and everything should have been great, but all I could think about was you! Annoying, sarcastic, totally frustrating you! And just so you know if every marriage failed except one, I guarantee you that one would be ours.

Sam: uh-

Danny: Sam you're the only woman I want to be with. So I'm asking you …

Sam's tears were now fully welting in her eyes, and her hand clasped over her mouth in shock as she watched him get down on one knee.

Danny: will you marry me?

Sam sniffled and took the ring after whipping her eyes.

Sam: yes

Danny stood up to kiss but paused.

Danny: are we really going through with it this time?

Sam laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. She smiled at him when their lips pulled away; she then grabbed his hand and pulled him up running down the street

Danny: (laughing) where are we going?

Sam: I'll give you three guess

Danny smiled half laughing, he then picked her up transforming into his ghost form and taking off.

Danny opened his eyes and sat up looking around wondering if it was a dream. He then looked at carefully placed on the windowsill. He looked shocked and hurt. Did she really change her mind? Why was she playing these games with him? He reached over and grabbed the note opening it up.

_Calm down I just went to get some coffee to bring back. _

_ Sam _

Danny half laughed at himself for panicking and at the fact that she knew he would. He then looked at the door as it opened as if on cue Sam walked in with a cup of coffee in both hands. She placed them on the table feeling Danny's eyes on her. She turned around and smiled at him as he gave her a tired smile.

Sam: maybe Italy isn't all that bad

Danny: really why is that

Sam: I don't know … maybe something's in the air or maybe it's the stares I've getting.

Danny: it's because of that goofy grin you have on your face

Sam: what goofy grin

Danny: this goofy grin.

Danny then pulled her down into a warm kiss, Sam smiled at him.

Sam: so

Danny: what you're not going to wish me a good morning?

Sam half laughed and half rolled her eyes.

Sam: must have slipped my mind. Good Morning Mr. Fenton

Danny: good morning Mrs. Fenton.

Sam then kissed him softly and warmly as he pulled her into his arms.


End file.
